


Искаженные отражения

by SSC and Amenen (SSC)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Action, Drama, Multi, Other, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 40,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSC/pseuds/SSC%20and%20Amenen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Древние времена, когда Золотой ворн еще, казалось, не успел кончиться. Война, которая еще не началась. Меха, которые еще не думают, что могут враждовать так яростно. <br/>И стоит целым Кристал сити. И не уничтожен Полихекс.<br/>Новый Прайм, Мегатрон, правит жестко, но почти без перегибов.<br/>А Оптимус - что ж, в этом мире никто о нем не слышал.<br/>Пока.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Искаженные отражения

**Author's Note:**

> Мы воспользовались тем, что Золотой ворн толком нигде не прописан, и обращались к вариантам из ТФП и из IDW, но не трогали Экзодус напрямую.  
> Визуализации можно посмотреть тут:  
> http://tf-fan.diary.ru/p209808983.htm

0.

 

Шумит и блистает потрясающий непривычных к роскоши Айкон. Город-триумф, город-творение, сияющий центр Кибертрона, тратящий едва ли не больше энергии, чем вся остальная планета. И в его центре, как Искра, светится Дворец Праймов.  
Средоточие власти.  
Власти Сената, прежде всего.

В брошюрке, выданной в космопорту, вкратце была обрисована актуальная схема власти: Совет из выборных депутатов подчинялся Сенату, над Сенатом царил Прайм, и - периодически - Лорд-Протектор. Уже пару сотен циклов должность Протектора была вакантна - Мегатрон, десятки ворн бессменно ее занимавший, наконец-то стал Праймом.  
Судя по некоторым намекам, автор брошюрки не был так уж лоялен власти, но активно это скрывал. Впрочем все, кого Оптимус встречал в своем активе, если и не были полностью лояльны действующей власти, то скрывали этот факт. Что до Прайма Мегатрона - на работу и рутину таких мелких шестеренок, как Оптимус, портрет и глифы имен в условной иерархической схеме никакого влияния не оказывали. Вряд ли текущий Прайм лично писал указ о введении обязательной регистрации всех прибывших на Кибертрон для работы, и без него справились.  
На Кибертроне Оптимус провел уже почти четыре ворна, но впервые переехал в Айкон, пусть и на нижние уровни - самый великолепный и самый сверкающий город планеты чем-то цеплял его Искру до тонкой дрожи, но работу в нем он рискнул взять впервые. Нелегалу безопаснее копаться в помойках нижних уровней промышленных гигантов или космопортов, чем лезть в столицу. Легализироваться... Оптимус до этого трижды пытался собрать документы и каждый раз понимал, что не выйдет, слишком их много. К тому же нелегалом жить в принципе было не так уж сложно. Соблюдай простые правила: не попадайся полиции, не выпендривайся при задержании, плати штрафы.  
Он и так переехал не на пустое место - бывшие коллеги позвали, команда строителей под руководством Скреппера. Шлаковы наглые развеселые типы. Оптимус к ним почти привык. Договаривались, что если они друг друга не разочаруют и на новой площадке, то Скреппер подгонит номерок неких типов, способных оформить легализацию и кибертронские документы в обход стандартной процедуры. Оптимус уже начал копить.  
Ну и один из спорных бонусов столицы - он не пробыл в городе и тридцати циклов, а уже кое-кого подцепил. Или это его "подцепили"? В любом случае, отличный сверкающий джет, будто спустившийся с самых верхних башен Воса, и крайне заинтересованный в его простеньком корпусе - это было даже немного слишком. Первые две встречи Оптимус подозревал подвох, но был только отличный интерфейс и никакой полировки процессора, так что третью подтвердил, почти не глядя.

Он успел перейти в альтмод и только поэтому рухнувший с неба флаер его не покалечил, лишь промял броню.

 

1.

\- Итак, кто из вас, бесполезных идиотов, упустил Сентинела с Матрицей? - Лорд Мегатрон раздраженно отмахнулся от попытки Старскрима возразить. - Саундвейв!  
\- Проверка на метку не прошла. Вероятность использования чужой метки - 75%, - Саундвейв помолчал, - я узнаю подробности в течение цикла.  
Задета была его гордость, и Саундвейв звучал почти раздраженно.  
\- Мне налить, как он сбежал, это потерпит. Куда он спрятал Матрицу?!  
\- Куда угодно мог, - Скример все-таки получил право высказаться, и не преминул уколоть, - если бы ты позволил мне наладить с ним отношения моим способом...  
\- Соблазнил его? Не смеши.  
\- У нас была бы Матрица, - с торжеством закончил Старскрим, - а теперь ее нет!  
Неудача Мегатрона будто бы радовала его, и от этого хотелось шарка просто пристрелить.  
\- Старскрим, - обманчиво мягко сообщил Прайм, - не испытывай мое терпение в такой момент. Твоя знаменитая удача может тебе критически изменить. Итак, Саундвейв?  
\- Сентинел обнаружен. То, что от него осталось. Его обнаружил лейтенант Проул, отчет...  
\- Не надо, - Мегатрон взмахнул рукой, и пушка угрожающе проблеснула, - я вылетаю лично, и на месте приму доклад от полиции. Там должна быть Матрица.  
Никто больше - кроме трех вернейших офицеров - не должен был узнать правду. Правду о фальшивом Прайме.

\- Итак? - Мегатрон брезгливо оглядел разрушения, причиненные городскому кварталу этим взрывом, процедил, - никак нельзя было взять его актив? Или хотя бы без подобных эффектов.  
\- Флаер взорвался от первого же выстрела, - оправдывался Проул.  
\- Еще скажи, что от предупредительного. Саундвейв?  
\- Сканирую, - отозвался телепат, держащий в руках аккуратно отсеченную голову Сентинела.  
Проул смотрел на него, решительно делая вид, что ему нормально - видеть подобное. Нет, мерцал, конечно, но держался. Мегатрон подумал мельком, что можно будет повысить его немного... потом. Даже такая верность пока немногого стоит.  
\- Сохраненные данные: разговор. Синие линзы. Круглый шлем, - передал Саундвейв.  
\- Имя, опознавательные знаки?  
Саундвейв отрицательно мигнул.  
\- Ищи, - Мегатрон поймал вытянувшегося Проула за плечо, - вот вам задача, лейтенант - найдите того, с кем Сентинел говорил перед дезактивом. Идите.  
Скример за спиной дождался, пока Проул сбежит выполнять и фыркнул зло.  
\- Исчезла, - он не говорил название драгоценного артефакта, - нет ни в сабспейсе, ни вокруг. Хорошую бомбу под свое кресло ты подложил, Прайм Мегатрон.  
\- Ты все проверил?  
\- Сомневаешься во мне?  
\- Не совсем, - Мегатрон позволил себе расслабиться слегка, потер шлем, пачкая блеск брони пылью. - Ну? Что ты там подпрыгиваешь, чего хочешь?  
\- У меня назначено сегодня свидание, и я предлагаю тебе развлечься, - рассмеялся джет.  
\- Например, как? Посмотреть, как ты разводишь какого-нибудь идиота на расставленные порты? - Мегатрон глянул на него с интересом. Старскрим сохранял вольный нрав, и частенько придумывал очередное развлечение, потом возвращался довольный, сытый, пересказывая самые интересные детали.  
\- Ну если тебе нравится только смотреть... Вообще я предлагаю развлечься полноценно. Мой новый юный знакомый тебе понравится - длинные ноги, синие линзы, неразбитые системки сверху донизу.  
\- Проверял?  
\- Далеко не всё. И не всеми способами. Давай! Совершенно чистая Искра, крайне смущается тех мест, куда я его вожу.  
\- И поэтому ты собираешься запачкать его, окунуть в самую постыдную грязь, а потом бросить? - протянул Мегатрон. - Хорошо. Мне не помешает расслабиться.  
\- Ну пока ему очень нравится пачкаться, - Старскрим хихикнул, - получишь удовольствие. Сохраняю для тебя его резервные порты - ставлю последний уник, что туда разве что диагностом медик заглядывал. К тому же тебе нравятся антенны, а там они просто отличные.  
Мегатрон хмыкнул, подтолкнул джета в сторону личного флаера и сбросил охране приказ уйти во внешнее наблюдение. В развлекательных центрах близкое присутствие Стражи будет только мешать.  
Впрочем, Мегатрона Прайма и так знали все, не только в Айконе.

 

2.

\- Что-то твой выбор заведений...  
\- Чего? Слабо?  
\- Слишком блестит, - скривился Лорд. - Эта новая мода на светящиеся кристаллы и подсветку по всем граням раздражает.  
\- Запрети ее, - весело предложил Старскрим, и скрылся среди струящихся завес, оставляя Мегатрона спешить следом.  
Старскрима тоже все знали, в этом он мог быть уверен, расточая бесконечные презрительные взгляды, радостные улыбки и приветствия. К нему кидались блестящие тусовщики, знакомые, желающие примазаться - прикасались, подставлялись под блудливые руки джета, мимоходом оглаживающие и рассыпающие разряды. И сразу же отстранялись, заметив Мегатрона. Прайм шел сквозь расступающуюся толпу блеска, смыкающуюся за его спиной, и почти ощущал тяжесть всех этих взглядов на корпусе.  
\- Как они меня достали, - он захлопнул двери номера-люкс, едва не разбив шлем протормозившему слуге. - Смотрят и шепчутся!  
\- Кажется последнего, кто попытался залезть тебе на джампер, ты выкинул в окно с верхнего яруса Дворца.  
\- А надо было пристрелить. Ну и где твоя гаечка?  
\- ...потому что на твоем джампере могу сидеть только я и те, кого я выбираю, - Старскрим притерся, обнял, смотря снизу вверх. На него нечасто находило такое почти нежное настроение, и Мегатрон не стал его сбивать. Гаечка подождет, так или иначе - Старскрим своего не упустит.  
\- Или ты скажешь, - продолжил джет, практически обвиваясь вокруг мощного корпуса Лорда, - что я плохо выбираю? Шоквейв был не очень?  
\- Это был крайне приятный выбор, - Мегатрон проскользил рукой по узкой талии, подхватил его за бедра. - Хочешь начать отдых?  
\- Тебя не помешает слегка разогреть, мой Лорд.  
\- Ты что-то задумал.  
\- Он пока не знает о твоем визите, - Старскрим хихикнул, - так что ты будешь для него полной неожиданностью, - он прижался, горячо, плотно, - мой Ло-орд.  
Несколько кликов Мегатрон смотрел на него тяжело и неподвижно, не реагируя на изменившееся излучение и манящие движения. Джет хорошо его знал, и все равно не уловил момент, когда Лорд дернул его на себя, поймав за шлем, впиваясь в губы жестким поцелуем, и почти сразу же вскрыл приемную систему, всадив когти по третье контактное кольцо и уже разжимая его. Небыстро, жестко, в своем ритме - Старскриму оставалось только подчиняться, потому что сделать он в таком захвате ничего не мог. Клик или два он сопротивлялся - а потом резко расслабился, пропуская когти глубже, и оптика у него расфокусировалась.  
Рука прошла глубже, раздвигая направляющие, Старскрим выгнулся, опираясь на грудную броню Мегатрона, как только тот отпустил его шлем. Вздрогнул, застонал, кусая губы, начиная подергивать бедрами. Первые струйки из раздерганных шлюзов уже пятнали броню радужными переливами.  
\- Ох-х, еще...  
Мегатрон плавно вынул из сабспейса некрупный шар, топорщащийся иглами разъемов, с прочным жгутом фиксации:  
\- Открой рот.  
Старскрим выгнулся немного, и пристроил самые краешки коленных ограничителей на платформу, которая как-то вдруг оказалась рядом - Мегатрон сидел на ней с комфортом, удерживая его вес.  
\- Что это за шлак? - он дернулся и опять застонал.  
\- Открой рот и возьми эту штуку, или я прекращу делать вот так, - он поджал мелкий разъем, выкручивая его против крепления. Старскрим вскрикнул, задрожал всем корпусом и сдался - позволил установить игрушку и закрепить жгутом через шлем. Сжал на пробу дентапластом, ощутив легкие уколы тока.  
\- И что она делает, кроме-а-акх!..  
Включившийся генератор локально выбил ему вокалайзеры и горловой клапан облаком помех. Он захлебнулся энергоном, и даже не мог орать, только скрипел и скрежетал, ощущая мощные простреливающие разряды, уходящие куда-то вниз, по системам, и там взрывающиеся фейерверком ощущений и страшного, почти болезненного кайфа. Извивался, удерживаемый на месте захватом по принимающим контурам, и каждый рывок отзывался острейшими сигналами, почти плавящими предохранители. Он пытался прокричать, что ему больно, что он больше не выдержит, но выдерживал, все не сваливаясь в перезагрузку, пока Мегатрон не сжалился, передав на его системы мощный разряд с руки.

Первые несколько кликов Старскрим был уверен, что перезагрузка вернула его грудой поплавленного металла - но диагностика показала, что системы работают удивительно нормально. Шар с разъемами изо рта исчез, и Мегатрон задумчиво подкидывал его на ладони.  
\- Где-е ты такое только н-находишь, - вокалайзеры подсбаивали, и джет растянулся на платформе, проверяя состояние корпуса.  
\- Новые пыточные идеи Саундвейва и Вортекса.  
\- И ты испробовал его на мне?!  
\- Тебе что-то не понравилось? - рука Мегатрона накрыла его кокпит, прогладив основание.  
\- Хм, пойдет. А сейчас я приведу тебе маленький подарок! - Старскрим наконец-то получил уведомление о прибытии гостя. - Постарайся не угробить его, прошу. Не в первый же раз.  
\- На моей платформе еще никто не умирал. В отличие от твоей, - Мегатрон щелкнул его по стеклу, - он не сбежит? Или будет счастлив предоставить порты своему правителю?  
Ему всегда было любопытно, как Старскрим выбирает себе жертв - иногда это были абсолютные идиоты, иногда умники, иногда - странные твари, которые вовсе непонятно откуда появились, но никогда это не были обычные меха.  
\- Ха-ха, увидишь!  
Старскрим легко спрыгнул, даже не подумав закрыться броней, и в клик вылетел за двери. Почти сразу же он впихнул в помещение слегка упирающегося меха чистых цветов без подсветки и блистающих вставок. Выше него, колесный, на удивление соразмерный молд корпуса, с длинными гладкими ногами.  
\- Знаешь, Скример, ты... - Он увидел Мегатрона и развернулся обратно. - Так. Наболт!  
\- Не спеши, - Старскрим отдал приказ на закрытие двери, и колесный только зря проскреб рукой, - тебе что-то не нравится?  
У колесного аж антенны встопорщились дыбом от возмущения:  
\- Да! Например, мне не нравится это помещение, это место, и эта компания, - он показал на Мегатрона. - Мы так не договаривались.  
\- Мало ли о чем мы не говорили раньше, - джет попытался подтащить его к платформе, но тот почти незаметно сместил центр тяжести корпуса и даже не шелохнулся от рывка. - Оптимус!  
\- Наболт. В смысле, сам лезь, меня не трогай.  
\- Наглый какой, - восхитился Мегатрон, - иди сюда.  
Оптимус смерил его взглядом синих линз и поджал антенны. Не двинулся. Наглый.  
\- Я здесь не как правитель, - Мегатрон выпрямился, - приказывать не буду. Так что лучше сам решай, хочешь ли чего-то или нет.  
Угроза в его голосе намекала, что решать надо быстро и правильно.  
\- Понял. Откройте дверь и выпустите меня.  
Мегатрон нахмурился, а Старскрим неожиданно расхохотался, прижимаясь к упрямому колесному:  
\- Ну разве он не прелесть, мой Лорд! Всегда такой упрямый и волевой, а стоит добраться до нужных мест, кричит и льет масло.  
Оптимус зашипел и попытался содрать с себя липнущего джета, игнорируя Прайма. Такое Мегатрон не прощал, но от выстрела его удерживало обещание "развлечений" - взять свое и потом наказать упрямого идиота. Старскрим умел так притираться, что оторвать его без стрельбы не представлялось возможным - и за те клики, которые Оптимус был занят, Мегатрон беззвучно сменил дислокацию, оказываясь за его спиной. Шарик кляпа оказался во рту, приоткрытом для возмущенного вопля, а Старскрим мгновенно нацепил на запястья стат-наручники, пока не соединяя - просто подавляя активность нейросети.  
\- Какого шлака!?  
Оптимус оказался крепче джета или менее чувствителен, но от первого разряда не рухнул, как предполагал Прайм, и даже смог откинуть от себя Старскрима, врезав ему в фейсплейт наручниками. В следующий клик он уже оказался вбит шлемом в платформу со скрученными за спиной руками, и Мегатрон защелкнул специальную позолоченную цепь - место развлечений! - обмотав ее по шейным кабелям упрямца.  
\- Вот так. Старскрим, дай мне что-нибудь твердое и длинное.  
\- Он ведь больше не придет, - Старскрим протянул ему длинный шест, - если только мы не объясним, что это лучшее из возможного. Как думаешь, мой Лорд, мы справимся с переубеждением этого упрямца?  
\- Посмотрим, как он будет себя вести, - Мегатрон потратил несколько кликов на то, чтобы закрепить наручники на концах шеста, расположив его за плечевыми блоками шипящего сквозь разряды кляпа Оптимуса. Движения рук это полностью блокировало, открыв при этом неограниченный доступ к шарнирам. Перевернул его на спину, намотав цепь на кулак:  
\- Вот так.  
Оптимус полыхнул линзами и что было сил пнул Прайма прямо по паховой броне.  
\- Ого, - Старскрим расхохотался, - смотри, какие у него красивые ноги, - он предотвратил второй пинок, поймав шарнир, и легонько щелкнул его разрядом.  
Оптика этого бойца полыхала синим яростным пламенем, антенны вздрагивали - и Мегатрон решил изучить одну из них поближе, не слушая шипение. Колесного пришлось придавить, чтобы не брыкался, и шлем ему Мегатрон зафиксировал рукой. Синие линзы отливали яростью и угрозой, тревожа Искру тем самым наслаждением опасности, которого Прайму не хватало. Судя по всему, Оптимус активно пытался раскусить игрушку во рту и пока справлялся с ее воздействием.  
Антенны. Одна крупная, длинная, с широким основанием, и еще три тонких прячутся за ней. Длинная наверняка была слишком хорошо защищена - в отличие от тонких. Глосса обвилась вокруг одной из них, и Оптимуса резко выгнуло, хотя Мегатрон даже не подал разряд. Неужели даже легкое прикосновение так на него влияет? Мегатрон подал более густую и структурированную вибрацию, и корпус под рукой задрожал.  
Вот так, значит? Разряды по топливному клапану и глоссе ты терпишь, а просто прикосновение к своим антеннкам - нет?  
Мегатрон ухмыльнулся прямо в линзы колесному, показал ему искрящуюся глоссу и медленно наклонился. Оптимуса пришлось прижать, так он рвался, пока не ощутил разряды прямо по датчикам. Кляп заглушил крик, но из-под паховой брони почти брызнуло, красный корпус вздернулся, он стискивал бедра - длинные и узкие, терся о выступы платформы.  
\- Отлично! - Старскрим оседлал его бедра, - добавь низких частот, он от этого просто с ума сходит.  
Прайм последовал совету, и почувствовал ответную вибрацию - антенна буквально дрожала, заставляя Оптимуса скрежетать и стонать даже сквозь кляп. Он продержался с вибрациями всего несколько итераций, замерев от напряжения. Но Скример погладил основания его антенн, стиснул игрушку, заставив ее посылать импульсы синхронно с прикосновениями Мегатрона, и колесный выгрузился, слив перезаряженный энергон через горловой клапан.  
\- Мой Лорд, он подходит тебе?  
\- О да. Приведи его в онлайн, пора вскрыть ему все системы.  
\- Поделим? Антенны и рот мои, - Старскрим слизнул потек с алой брони, - порты и топливный шлюз тебе.  
\- Не хочешь освоить его джампер? - хмыкнул Мегатрон, и Старскрим аж зашипел от ярости - собственные порты он оберегал от всех, кроме Лорда.  
Он чуть сменил настройки наручников, так, чтобы Оптимус мог двигаться, но не драться, ослабил цепь и снял кляп.  
\- Посмотрим, как он умеет ругаться, - пояснил он Мегатрону.  
Прайм хмыкнул, прощупывая паховую броню колесному снаружи. Непривычная расцветка - здесь синяя, основной корпус красный, ноги от коленных блоков синие и с толстенными колесами. На редкость неаппетитная деталь. Впрочем, ноги действительно были длинные и соразмерные.  
Очухавшийся Оптимус попытался снова его пнуть, но не преуспел, оказавшись с широко раздвинутыми бедрами.  
\- Убью!  
\- Мне импонирует твоя ярость, - сообщил Мегатрон. - А теперь перейдем к основной программе.  
Он силой вскрыл замки, оценил видимую конфигурацию. Неплохо. Все проблескивало слитым маслом, и погладить было приятно - пальцы легко проскальзывали по металлу, заставляя колесного вздрагивать от недостаточных ощущений.  
Слишком мало, но удивительно приятно.  
\- Я пока понаблюдаю, - джет рассмеялся и разлегся по платформе, укусил основание широкой антенны, процарапал стекла на алой броне. - А потом присоединюсь, когда ты уже будешь визжать на джампере моего Лорда.  
\- Не дождешься.  
\- О, ты просто не представляешь, что он может сделать.  
\- Старскрим, ты предатель, - успел выговорить Оптимус за клик до того, как его системы раздвинулись под давлением мощных черных пальцев. Ему резко стало не до разговоров, большая часть контроля уходила на контроль над вокалайзерами и корпусом - не реагировать, не отзываться, игнорировать воздействия и касания. Меньшая - поймать момент, когда можно будет врезать обнаглевшему Прайму.  
Старскрим медленно его целовал, наслаждаясь каждым кликом. Быстрая глосса скользила от разъема к разъему, дразнила горловой шлюз, блокировала передачу звука на вокалайзеры, и Мегатрон мог слышать только сдавленные стоны вместо криков. Два партнера - гораздо сложнее сопротивляться, и больше свободы действий у каждого. Оптимус бессильно сжимал кулаки: зафиксировали его мастерски, и Мегатрон добрался уже до резервных систем, преодолевая сопротивление. Разжал, коснулся гладких стенок, и успел убрать пальцы, когда Оптимус мстительно сомкнул захваты.  
\- С тобой будет интересно, - одобрил Прайм. - Скример, возбуждающего ему. И мне.  
\- А тебе мало меня? - Старскрим хихикнул, - или хочешь ввести его нетрадиционным способом?  
Он поерзал, вспоминая, как Мегатрон напихал ему как-то круглых капсул во все технологические щели, они лопались - и системы буквально обжигало острым кайфом.  
\- Сам реши, как он их получит, - Прайм кинул ему в руку пяток капсул. Еще одну раскусил сам, ухмыляясь шарктиконьи. Черная броня дрогнула и спряталась в пазы, выпуская соединительное оборудование. Мегатрон погладил злого колесного по бедру, - ты думаешь, я буду взламывать твои замки? Незачем. Не от первой, так после четвертой капсулы ты раскроешься сам и будешь просить.  
\- Это не… честно, - Оптимус дернулся, непонятно было, как он вообще ухитрялся говорить, - без отра-авы не мож-шь... великий Прайм? - он снова попытался пнуть - удивительное упорство! Старскрим воспользовался случаем, вкинув ему на глоссу сразу три капсулы и поцеловав:  
\- А вот и моя порция, - джет облизнул с губ капли синтетика. - Так, мой Лорд?  
\- Да.  
Сияющая улыбка джета слегка поблекла, когда он оценил настроение Мегатрона еще раз - его увлеченность, его жадность к этому обыкновенному колесному, его... отношение. Неожиданно внутри толкнулась злая ревность - Мегатрон смотрел на этого несчастного не так, как он должен был. Не как на объект, который связывал бы его со Старскримом, нет - слишком лично. Слишком!  
Шлаков колесный!  
Закончить и убить. Срывать Мегатрона с процесса нельзя, если только Старскрим сам хочет остаться актив - о да, сейчас Лорда ничто не заставит прерваться. И еще одно беспокоило Старскрима, когда он раскусил оставшуюся капсулу, чтобы забыться самому - холодная тень в глубине линз Оптимуса. Если правда, что в линзах горит свет Искры, то почему он такой равнодушный? Он стонет и открывается, так откуда этот холод? Шлак, Старскрим уже жалел, что притащил Оптимуса сюда - и снова его поцеловал, жестко раскрывая топливный шлюз, заставляя его ерзать и вскидывать бедра - системы требовали заправки.  
\- Ты прекрасно помнишь уговор, - руку джета перехватил Мегатрон, - эта часть систем - моя.  
\- Вы еще подеритесь, - прошипел упрямый колесный. Рванулся, срывая руки с шеста, пусть и в оковах блокираторов. Ему удалось откинуть легкого Старскрима, а вот с Праймом - не получилось. Ш-шлак. Мегатрон хмыкнул, и резко, жестко загнал в системы джампер, подхватывая его под спину, заставляя выгнуться.  
\- Старскрим, участвуй, - пригласил он с рычанием.  
Этот рывок пробил что-то в сознании Оптимуса, позволяя возбужденному корпусу действовать, игнорируя все трепыхания эмоционального модуля, кроме единственно желания коннекта - прямо сейчас, как можно мощнее и как нельзя! Прямо сейчас! Оптимус судорожно вцепился в руки и пушку Мегатрона, сцепляя ноги за его спиной в замок, и ткнувшуюся в губы насадку джампера принял с не меньшей жадностью.  
Старскрим очень хорошо умел коннектить в верхний порт, причиняя не больше травм, чем сам желал - и сейчас не выпустил и десятой доли обычной джамперной машинерии, только подключившись к немногим имеющимся разъемам. Мегатрон кивнул ему - правильно, так и надо. Подтащил его ближе к себе, чтобы Старскрим не чувствовал себя обойденным. Щелкнул током по кокпиту, вырвав стон:  
\- Ты нашел прекрасную гаечку, чего хочешь в награду?  
\- Обещаешь исполнить любое требование? - джет пристыковался насадкой глубоко в горловом шлюзе Оптимуса, сам сладко вздрагивая от этого ощущения. О-ох, просто прекрасно.  
\- Да. Кроме его дезактива, - Мегатрон усилил мощность соединения, начиная раскачивать системы колесного.  
Старскрим опасно прищурился. Кроме дезактива, ха. Шлак. Ну, дезактив он сам организует.  
\- Я запо-омню, что у меня есть право на желание, - Старскрим прогнулся вперед, впиваясь поцелуем, до энергона из разорванного покрытия губ. Почти до клина, так, что Мегатрону пришлось приподнять и держать колесного, чтобы Старскрим мог вот так изящно выгнуться и прижаться еще и к нему. Системы Оптимуса уже почти ушли в перезагрузку, но он еще сопротивлялся, откатывая по всем соединениям, и первым не выдержал джет - как самый быстрый. Он и в перезагрузку падал неимоверно стильно - но Мегатрон уже почти не отслеживал, ощущая мощные хаотичные всплески близкой перезагрузки колесного.  
Он зарегистрировал даже вспышку Искры - увеличение от перегрева и сброс внешней оболочки, почти весь ушедший в Мегатрона и вырубивший его самого в комплексный перегруз.

\- Что?! - Старскрим подскочил на фантомном моделировании чего-то... преддезактивного. Выщелкнул вооружение...  
\- Убери и прекрати портить мой флаер, - велел Мегатрон. - Соберись. У нас заседание Сената через джоор.  
\- А где?..  
\- Я оставил его управляющему того слишком блестящего клуба, с некоторыми приказами.  
\- Шлак! А раньше меня поднять не мог? - Старскрим с яростью представил те приказы. Попробуй доберись до колесного оплавка теперь. - Тебе же слишком понравилось, мой Лорд, верно?  
\- "Слишком"?  
Старскрим мгновенно остыл, одним судорожным рывком очищающего ужаса по системам. Мегатрон терпеть не мог, когда кто-либо решал за него.  
\- Простите, мой Лорд, заносит.  
\- Будет так заносить, я попрошу Саундвейва почистить твои эмоциональные контуры.  
Больше до самого Дворца Старскрим не произнес ни звука.  
Оптимуса - убить.

 

3.

Потянувшемуся игриво хлопнуть его по бамперу Миксмастеру Оптимус врезал под камеру Искры, скинул его с грузовой платформы и еще добавил ногой.  
\- Шлака ломаешься, - зарычал конструктикон. - Приперся тут весь раздолбанный и дразнишь.  
\- Я недостаточно ясно выразился? Не лезь.  
\- С кем развлекался-то? - влез ЛонгХоул. Этот гигант лез к Оптимусу с самого начала, игнорируя любые посылы. Он, как и Миксмаcтер, навелся сейчас на четкие следы недавнего коннекта.  
\- Не твое дело! - Оптимус и ему врезал бы, но ЛонгХоул, неожиданно здраво рассудив, как опасно сейчас его нервировать, встал подальше.  
Скреппер издалека хмыкнул, продолжая грузить контейнеры. Они со Скавенджером по закрытому каналу уже успели обсудить следы в фоне, свежую полироль - скромную, аккуратную, дороже, чем Оптимус зарабатывал за сотню рабочих циклов, его общее раздражение, и пришли к некоторым выводам. Например - что не стоит ни о чем спрашивать.  
ЛонгХоул и неугомонный Миксмастер продолжали лезть к огрызающемуся колесному до конца погрузки, Миксмастер даже сумел таки один раз его облапать, за что получил трещину в шарнире. Теперь лезть ему запретил Скреппер, но и Оптимусу за несдержанность навесил небольшой штраф, чем окончательно взбесил.  
\- К следующей смене прибей всех, кто тебя до такого довел, и выходи вменяемым, - потребовал он перед отбытием на отдых.  
\- Если бы мог, уже прибил бы, - проворчал тот. - И не забудь, меня не будет в городе все три свободных цикла.  
Тянуло откомментировать про долгий отдых, но Скреппер один раз глянул в синие линзы и передумал. Врезал ЛонгХоулу, чтоб поворачивался быстрее, и их группа покинула склады.  
"Не лезь на рожон", - посоветовал по связи Хук. Он один мог знать подробности, но с согештальтниками ничем не делился.  
"Да ладно. Он покрепче большинства, но все равно не в моей категории".  
"Скреппер, не нарывайся".  
"Если есть инфа - колись," - проворчал лидер группы. Хук осматривал всех и выписывал допуск к работе, так что трясти его имело смысл.  
"Следы синтетика, - объяснил медик, - остаточные следы в сигнатурах. Короче - он здесь не задержится. Так или иначе".

 

4.

Километры ржавого полотна ложились под колеса, последние работающие огни разметки он видел полцикла назад, и Оптимус уже начал сомневаться в решении съездить по указанным умирающим координатам. Промзона под Морем Ржи. Шлак.  
Первый раз с той истории он положительно оценил новую полировку и покрытие - частицы активной ржи соскальзывали, и ни одной царапины до сих пор. Так, вот он, нужный поворот. Оставалось найти метку, если ее не съела ржа. А может, лучше и съела бы... Оптимус трансформировался и пошел, аккуратно оглядывая все вокруг. Свет звезд и сателлита сюда не проникал, спасала только собственная подсветка, на которую могла навестись местная живность, так что он торопился.  
Увы, метка нашлась - пришлось идти дальше, по насквозь съеденным ржой и скреплетами переходам все глубже и глубже.  
\- А может ну его наболт? - вслух спросил себя Оптимус, стоя на очередном ярусе. - Я же не летучий.  
Техническая лестница обвивалась вокруг несущего столба в пустоте титанического резервуара, верхние ярусы которого, засыпанные мусором, превратились в Море Ржи. Где-то в нескольких километрах над шлемом осталось дно Моря - купол резервуара. Нет, придется прыгать. А потом еще раз прыгать. Зато это было самое надежное место, которое можно только придумать - настолько надежное, что даже сам Оптимус не был уверен, что удастся найти.  
Он бродил в черных мрачных ярусах, пока не догадался погасить свет - и слабое синее сияние выдало ему, в каком из столбов скрыт клад. Он не знал, что найдет, и первые клики просто смотрел, открыв, с трудом осознавая...  
Величайшая драгоценность Кибертрона.  
Матрица.  
Шлак.  
И что с ней делать?!  
Тот умиравший после взрыва шаттла, под который Оптимус попал совершенно случайно - Сентинел - он дал эти координаты, описал метку, но не сказал, что в тайнике. И вот теперь дискообразная защита раскрылась, выпуская ажурную сияющую Матрицу. Шлак. Оптимус быстро захлопнул створки - скреплеты же набегут! Тут ее оставлять было нельзя. Никак нельзя, ни за что - рано или поздно ржа и скреплеты сюда доберутся. Но куда ее можно забрать? Оптимус в панике оглянулся, услышав неприятный слабенький перестук множества лапок, и сунул реликвию в сабспейс.  
Стрелять тоже нельзя - мало того что соберутся целые стаи, так еще и первый же полицейский засунет его в тюрьму. Он все еще нелегал на Кибертроне, альтформой пользоваться нельзя, стрелять нельзя, Прайма Мегатрона убить тоже нельзя! И если за езду украдкой в глухих переулках особо не хватали, то за неразрешенную стрельбу сразу рудники.  
Или лучше рудники?  
Но если откроется про Матрицу... Нет, срочно надо решать вопрос легализации. Оптимус поспешил на выход, размышляя, к кому обратиться. К конструктиконам опасно - можно, но опасно. Кто еще не связан ни с новым Праймом - хотя какой он Прайм, если Матрица здесь - ни со шлаковым Старcкримом? Вернее, кого он знает? С друзьями как-то не сложилось, из-за опасности проверок он часто переезжал, обрывая все знакомства, пока не нашел работу в этих доках, и то... Он пнул мелкого скреплета в пустоту и перепрыгнул на следующий ярус, опасно качающийся.  
И то это слишком близко к Айкону! Надо убираться, но куда? Улететь с Кибертрона?  
Может, и стоило бы. Увозить реликвию отчаянно не хотелось, но и оставаться - опасно. Старскрим вряд ли успокоится, и Мегатрон будет теперь его преследовать, ржавый лживый шарк!  
Нет, нужно улетать.  
Денег нет.  
И продать нечего.  
Кроме себя. Ш-шлак!  
Последний пролет ушел из-под ног, но Оптимус уцепился за выступы несущих ферм, подтянулся. Он выберется отсюда, и уедет с Кибертрона наболт, от всех этих проблем. Только надо кому-то сплавить Матрицу, не Мегатрону.

Пыльного и усталого, уже в предместьях Айкона его остановил патруль.  
Оптимус законопослушно притормозил, и cменил форму, вставая в полный рост. Одного он знал - Проул, глава айконских патрулей. Ну вот только этого ему не хватало! Второго видел первый раз, только метку прочитал - Айронхайд, сержант. Рожа у этого Хайда была такая, что точно взятки берет, а вот Проул - холеный изящный Проул, ржа-в-магистралях и "белый тиран" - взяток не брал, нелегалов ненавидел, грязных и крупных меха презирал целенаправленно.  
\- Что делали в Море Ржи, гражданин Оптимус? - поинтересовался Проул, глянул сканер, - не-гражданин.  
\- Регистрация в процессе оформления, - стремительно ответил Оптимус, уже понимая, что открутиться не удастся, - срезал путь неудачно, вот возвращаюсь, чтобы объехать, только топливо зря потратил.  
\- Данных о процедуре регистрации нет. Есть заявление с Каона о сопротивлении аресту, - Проул улыбнулся, неприятно напомнив Мегатрона с его шариками наркотиков. - Проследуйте с нами для разбирательства.  
\- Эй, но я ничего не делаю противозаконного сейчас. Ну, еду с Моря Ржи, и что?!  
\- Повторное сопротивление аресту. Айронхайд, вяжи.  
\- Я не сопротивляюсь, - Оптимус прикинул, бить или не бить, но решил подчиниться. Все равно хотел выбраться - вот и депортируют как раз, не придется давать путаных объяснений про новое место работы и фантастический контракт.  
Чем-то он не понравился здоровяку - тот так защелкнул наручники, что аж шарниры прострелило.  
\- Поаккуратнее нельзя?  
\- Шагай, - Хайд врезал ему по наспинной броне, метя в нейроствол. - Отполировался тут, нелегал, расслабился!  
\- Как я вас всех ненавижу, - тихо прошипел Оптимус, позволяя нацепить на себя нейроошейник, блокировку вокалайзеров и запихнуть в тесный отсек полицейского флаера.  
\- Я все слышал, - Хайд еще раз его треснул, - Проул, он интером подрабатывает, ставлю последний болт.  
Очень хотелось прокомментировать, как быстро его болт реально станет последним, но Оптимус сдержался.  
\- Как будто это кто-то может захотеть, - критически отозвался Проул.  
Нелогично, но у Оптимуса еще раз аж глосса заискрила сказать, кто тут его коннектил и как - ржа! - яростно к этому вопросу подходил.  
\- Так, теперь?  
\- Отвезем его в камеру, - решил Проул, - он же все место занимает.  
Оптимус мстительно повернулся так, чтобы Айронхайду было неудобно залезать, игнорируя тычки под видом невозможности двигаться в блокираторах. Хорошо - камера, быстрое разбирательство и высылка.

 

5.

Оптимус уже не впервые сидел в камере временного содержания, хоть раньше его не грозили депортировать. И раньше сабспейс не жгло изнутри буквально от осознания, что в нем лежит. Шлак. Очень хотелось выбраться побыстрее, и шаги в коридоре Оптимус воспринял скорее с радостью. Вытаскивал его из камеры все тот же Айронхайд, мрачный как шарктикон. Еще и пнул, чтобы Оптимус шевелился. А вот в помещении офицеров Искра предательски дрогнула - лейтенанту Проулу что-то негромко объяснял щеголеватый и яркий сенатор (сияющая метка на шлеме вопросов не оставляла) с длинными крыльями на руках. Шоквейв, подсказала память.  
Ржа.  
Прайм, ржа озабоченная, подослал.  
Не нужно было обладать мудростью веков, чтобы заметить, как Проул смотрит на сенатора - жадно, восторженно, до потери профессионализма интересуясь скорее его крыльями и выводами системы охлаждения, чем словами. Оптимус мог бы его предупредить, что соваться в это гнездо шарков - себе дороже, но... Сам справится. Этого не сожрут - подавятся.  
Сенатор глянул на него и быстро закруглился, проставив метку на всех подсунутых Проулом датападах, указал охране - сопроводите. Лейтенант их еще и проводил до посадочной площадки, где Оптимуса все так же в блокираторах упаковала в флаер охрана, а Шоквейв вопреки всем порядкам сел рядом с ним на заднее сиденье.  
\- Вас послал Мегатрон, - Оптимус не спрашивал, он утверждал - и намеренно опустил титул правителя, - он хочет меня увидеть и передает это таким интересным способом, или мы сейчас остановимся у Плавилен?  
\- Я рад, что вы в целом корректно оцениваете ситуацию, - Шоквейв мигнул. - Если я сниму блокираторы, будете ли вы кидаться на меня или иным образом проявлять агрессию?  
\- Нет. Особенно если дадите хотя бы простого энергона.  
Сенатор раскрыл бар в боковой панели и временно деактивировал блокираторы, не снимая тяжелых колец с запястий, но дав возможность свободно двигать руками.  
\- Ситуация не вполне обычна. Прайм Мегатрон приказал привезти вас во Дворец как можно быстрее, и...  
\- Джампер почесать не об кого, что ли? - буркнул Оптимус.  
Энергон, чистейший, о да! Он залил в себя сразу два куба и немного расслабился.  
\- В определенном смысле... - Шоквейв попытался найти дипломатичный ответ и не смог, - в определенном смысле, да. Позиция такого уровня предполагает значительную искушенность. Вы его заинтересовали. Очень заинтересовали.  
Оптимус проворчал нечто невнятное - он был занят, жадно заправлялся дармовым топливом. Путешествие его вымотало и исчерпало.  
\- Могу отметить, что интерес Прайма не является чем-то постоянным. Через некоторое время ситуация стабилизируется.  
\- И ревнивая ржа Скример меня убьет.  
\- Весьма вероятно, - признал Шоквейв, - он не любит конкуренции. Странно, что при этом он сам часто приводит новых персон. Возможно, чтобы никто не смог избежать его контроля. В любом случае, ваше положение весьма неустойчиво, и вам стоило бы выслушать требования Лорда, не отвергая их по личным предубеждениям.  
\- Требования?  
\- В любом случае, мое участие в ситуации закончится на доставке вас во Дворец.  
\- Шоквейв, а вы сами-то всегда покорно выслушиваете требования и пожелания того, кому налить на ваше мнение и жизнь?  
Сенатор отвернулся молча. Только когда флаер уже шел на посадку, он ответил сухо:  
\- Я всегда рассматриваю ситуацию комплексно.  
Оптимус не стал спрашивать дальше. В переводе с дипломатичного это наверняка означало "я бы так не попался". Не стоило вообще знакомиться со Старскримом в баре, теперь-то это стало ясно, как день.

 

6.

Второе совещание Мегатрон просто отменил. Он в любом случае терпеть не мог все эти многословные многоцикловые ритуалы Сената, требовавшего тщательнейшее рассмотрение любых вопросов. Настолько тщательное, что многие проблемы разрешались еще до того, как Сенат заканчивал предварительное слушание. Обычно его удерживал Саундвейв, но в этот раз отступился даже он. Лорд желал немедленно уйти к своему новому развлечению. И ничье мнение его не интересовало. К тому же некое чувство подсказывало ему, что стоит поторопиться. Абсолютное большинство меха в подобной ситуации давали бы ему скучное чувство бесконечности - никуда не денутся, счастливы услужить или не могут сбежать. Никакого чувства власти, лишь усталость.  
Этот же колесный дерзостью, силой, невероятной стойкостью вспоминался вновь и вновь. Его не удержать силой - уйдет, сбежит, просочится между пальцев, затаится и ударит в спину.  
Как и Старскрим.  
Шоквейв приложил к отчету короткую записку, в которой рекомендовал побеспокоиться о безопасности этого гостя, особенно на территории Дворца. Это он наверняка про Старскрима, но джет вполне понял предупреждение и вместе с триадой умчался на другую половину Кибертрона, оскорбляться, топить “горе” в гулянках и случайных связях. Или работать как сумасшедший.  
В шлак.  
Все же Мегатрон выставил охрану у дверей отдельных покоев, назначенных под удержание Оптимуса, и только потом зашел, закрываясь от личных вызовов. Колесный держался с удивительным достоинством. Он только глянул - коротко и очень резко, будто лезвием полоснул - и вновь отвернулся к стене. Тем не менее, Мегатрон ощущал его внимание, будто стоял под лазерным наведением.  
\- Ты меня совершенно не боишься, - со странным внутренним удовлетворением заметил Мегатрон вслух.  
\- Один из твоих сенаторов убеждал меня, что лучше делать то, что скажут. Или не попадаться. Второе еще имеет какой-то смысл, а первый принцип я ненавижу, - Оптимус так и стоял к нему спиной. - Я знаю, чего ты хочешь, не собираюсь подставляться и не хочу даже слышать никаких предложений, наболт.  
Мегатрон прошел вперед, и положил руки на вздернутые плечи, слегка пытаясь их опустить. Шарниры как будто заклинило.  
\- Ты готов принимать в штыки любое предложение, понимаю.  
\- Нет, - задумчиво ответил колесный, - ты не понимаешь. И мое имя - Оптимус.  
Он вывернулся как боевик, ударил в слабое место, в шарнир, но до того, как найти себя в политике, Мегатрон был лучшим воином Кибертрона за много ворн. И еще одно - качество работы техников и инженеров, настройки корпуса, заполненность систем... Оптимус оказался вмят в стену в несколько кликов, Прайм придавил его, втянул запахи тюремной пыли и ржи.  
\- Оптимус. Я запомню.  
Он все равно чувствовал эту чужую непокоренность. Несмотря на стат-наручники, недозаправленность, барахлящие дешевые системы, он прижимал мощного противника, бойца, только и ждущего клик слабости. Прекрасно!  
\- По-моему, тебе давно никто хорошенько не мог врезать, - прошипел Оптимус, сопротивляясь облапыванию за бедренные шарниры. - Сними с меня этот шлак, и я наверстаю упущенное!  
Мегатрон рассмеялся, раздвинув ему ноги коленной накладкой:  
\- Непременно. Только не сейчас - ты слишком потрясающе фонишь, - черные пальцы совершенно непривычно отодвинули пластины брони со стороны спины, и колесный задергался, ощущая вторжение со стороны резервных подключений.  
\- Ржавь! - Оптимус метко пнул в шарнир и почти вырвался, стремительно выкрутившись из проводов и почти оборвав подключения. Он выпрямился напротив Мегатрона, упрямо сжав кулаки, - тут некуда бежать, верно? Не мог себя не подстраховать?  
\- Обычно никто не пытается упрямиться так долго, - Прайм активировал боевые протоколы, смыкая броню и резко увеличивая мощность личных полей. - Но ты выделяешься на общем фоне. И я хочу тебя заполучить - любым способом.  
\- Показываешь истинный характер, фальшивый Прайм? - Оптимус медленно отступал, пока не уперся спиной в ажурную решетку отделки. Вдруг стало на клик холодно - Мегатрон будто бы сканировал его взглядом, пытаясь узнать, что он знает, как догадался, откуда...  
\- Жалкое оскорбление, - Мегатрон улыбнулся, - Матрица выбрала меня.  
\- И это дает тебе право делать что угодно, подчинять и насиловать?  
\- Меня очень мало кто интересует, и поверь мне, Оптимус - ты даже в этом ряду выделяешься. Хватит разговоров.  
Движение отследить удалось, а вот сделать что-то уже нет, и теперь Оптимусу не хватало сил сбросить с себя эту хватку, вывернуться, уйти от жадных и жестких прикосновений. Умелых прикосновений - с колесными Мегатрон явно умел обращаться, и теперь уверенно выводил корпус на высокие обороты.  
\- Не х-хочу с тобой коннектиться! Ш-шлак ты! - Оптимус дернулся последний раз и замер, едва справляясь с охлаждением и постыдной дрожью соединительных систем. Прайм на клик оторвался от его антенн, поцеловал прорванные в драке губы:  
\- Я хочу. Ты мне нравишься, Оптимус.  
\- Это не повод меня принуждать.  
Шипение срывалось, Оптимус судорожно выгнулся, когда накладки, закрывающие соединительную систему, все-таки ушли в пазы.  
\- Обговорим позже.  
Не только порты - руки Мегатрона уже хаотично шарили под броней и по шарнирам, поглаживая, подцепляя детали, процарапывая, сбрасывая разряды и вибрацию. Оптимус поймал клик, когда направляющие раздвинулись вокруг мощного оголовка, стиснул дентапласт и резким рывком насадился по второе-третье контактное кольцо. Пусть п-подавится! Мегатрон взвыл от неожиданного пробоя до трети джампера, и рванулся глубже - продавливая два последних кольца, до основания засаживая.  
\- Ты, ржа... умеешь коннектиться! - Он куснул антенну.  
\- Я тебя ненавижу, ты озабоченный маньяк, - Оптимус стряхнул блокираторы, не задумываясь как. Поймал его за плечи и запрокинулся, открывая магистрали. - Тебе нравится ржа и пыль? Наслаждайся.  
Он скорее предполагал бы, что Прайм убьет его за такое предложение, но искрящаяся глосса мгновенно слизнула с его кабелей потеки. Мегатрон с восторгом вновь и вновь прошивал его системы резкими разрядами, быстро переходящими в высокочастотную пульсацию, кусал кабели - почти до замыкания - и скоро Оптимуса вынесло на его уровень возбуждения. Шлаков... Ладно, ржа с тобой! Оптимус оттолкнулся от решетки и одним рывком бросил Мегатрона на пол, усаживаясь сверху. Джампер ушел буквально под камеру Искры, раскрылся иглами во все разъемы, часть контуров замкнуло, и их обоих прошил мощный разряд, полыхнул подсветкой Мегатрон.  
\- Ещё, - потребовал Оптимус, двигая бедрами, - у меня есть ещё один полноценный порт подключения.  
\- Тебе Старскрима вызвать? - Мегатрон зарычал, - нет, ржа, все получишь!  
Он выкрутил несколько проводов из собственных систем и загнал их в резервный порт - слабым, дразнящим подключением.  
\- Мало.  
\- Распробовал? - Мегатрон ухмыльнулся, дотягиваясь до его систем рукой и на пробу потянув тонкие захваты, - я могу кое-что получше.  
Из запястных пазов он выщелкнул гибкие кабели информ-подключений, пропихнул их вглубь, активируя движение и множественные штекеры. Внезапный удар в шлем его почти вырубил, но подключение завершилось - и больше Оптимус ничего не мог сделать, потому что Мегатрон перехватил управление корпусом на себя. И заставил его сжаться - все системы буквально сократило, Оптимус смог только вскрикнуть. Опереться на темно-серую и черную броню, бессильно проскребая в попытке сжать кулаки. Прайм легко взломал общую защиту протоколов безопасности, ладно хоть в память не полез, только в обработку сигналов. Оптимус застонал, вся его блокировка исчезла, и системы запульсировали наслаждением от мощных токов.  
\- Н-нет... - он дернул шлемом, но основания антенн раскрылись и приняли штекеры Мегатрона, - нет, нет...  
Его будто затянуло в невероятный кокон - сигналы от антенн перекрывали все звуки снаружи, корпус содрогался от кайфа, Оптимус только кричал, когда особенно мощный разряд проходил прямо по камере Искры. Он наклонился вперед, как только Мегатрон потянул, сближая вспыхивающие стекла на грудной броне с чужими широкими пластинами. Вздрогнул на клик, замер, судорожно выискивая возможность ограничить вспышки Искры под разрядами, но черные пальцы легли на стыки трансформы, и броня дрогнула. Мегатрон тоже пытался ограничить раскрытие, шлак, он сам раскрылся слишком быстро, и с каждым кликом это становилось все сильнее и сильнее - до яростного плавящего жара внутри.  
Оптимус судорожно вздрагивал от каждого разряда, последовательность которых Прайм уже не мог остановить, и тянулся, тянулся, вспыхивая Искрой за стеклянными щитками - защита камеры Искры разошлась раньше, чем внешняя броня. Он сам не понял, слились Искры или нет - особенно мощная вспышка отправила его в перезагрузку, как будто ударом.

 

7.

\- Хой-йа, есть что?!  
Проул не глядя заблокировал удар, увернулся от второго и толчком отправил нападавшего на пол. Впрочем, лейтенант Джазз мгновенно вскочил на ноги и залез к нему на рабочий терминал едва ли не с ногами:  
\- Чего сидишь-то?  
\- У меня дежурство еще не закончилось.  
\- Да ладно.  
\- Джазз, ржа, я же всем рассылал новое расписание!  
\- Да-а-а?  
Проул с яростью уставился на него, всем видом показывая, что думает про такие шуточки. Джазз невинно улыбался, разглядывая его с этой своей невыносимой наглостью.  
\- Пойдем, сделаю тебя как спарклинга, а?  
\- Кто кого сделает, - Проул перекинул служебные уведомления на личный канал, еще раз глянул показания камер и сканеров города, и решительно встал, поправив бластеры. - Симуляцию я сам задам.  
\- Да как хошь, я тебя разде-е-елаю.  
Проул был странно зажат - Джазз различал это безо всякого усилия - и держался слегка в напряжении. Нет, возможно, он ошибался, но… Тир подтвердил правоту: Проул отчаянно мазал и дважды задел условных гражданских.  
\- Двадцать семь мне и двадцать три - тебе, - подсчитал он, пока Проул медленнее обычного убирал бластеры. - Ну, колись?  
\- Отвали.  
\- Колись, говорю - выволочку получил, избили, втюрился? М-мм, отказали?  
\- Отвали, - Проул отмахнулся, сгорбился, - неважно, ржа. Идиотизм.  
\- Втюрился, - перевел Джазз, - и кто тебя на этот раз мучает, а?  
\- Ржа, Джазз, ты можешь просто не лезть ко мне в Искру?!  
Лейтенант расхохотался, зафиксировал Проула в перехват по шее и под грудным отсеком, прижавшись со спины, и легко взломал запись его последних рабочих контактов. Вопрос облегчался тем, что Проул только работал, сколько уж ворн его знал Джазз. Исключительно работал.  
\- Сенатор Шоквейв что ли?! Губа-то не дура.  
Проул молча двинул локтем за спину, но Джазз и не подумал отрываться.  
\- Шлак, ты ж понимаешь, что он отмороженный? Эй, это не лучший выбор, серьезно! Нет, это лучше того грузовика, но...  
На этот раз Проул ударил успешнее и стряхнул его со спины.  
\- Просто - отвали, - обозначил он. - И не вздумай в этот раз обсуждать нравы элиты или истории про Шоквейва, Старскрима и Мегатрона Прайма, понял меня? Или весь оставшийся актив проведешь в патрулировании Моря Ржи в поисках Ультра Магнуса.  
\- Серьезно зацепило, - присвистнул Джазз.  
Проул ткнул его кулаком - не предлагая драку, просто намекая, что хватит уже - и Джазз притормозил. В таком состоянии он старого друга давненько не видел, это уже скорее настораживало.

 

8.

Шестнадцать ржавых проклятых юникроновых цикла Оптимус сидел в раззолоченной тюрьме. Шестнадцать! Он уже начинал думать, что наболт слетит здесь с катушек. Нет, возможно, если бы он получил такую кварту с этим шикарным энергоном, доступом к сети и инфохранилищам с полной предоплатой, этому обслуживанию, чистке... Если бы он ее заработал - никто бы Оптимуса и силой отсюда не вытащил, но быть чужой игрушкой он не соглашался. Запертые двери, отключенная личная внешняя связь, доступ только на полузакрытые развлекательные ресурсы. Намеки на переделку корпуса.  
Оптимус нервно метался от стены к стене, размышляя, что делать. Раздолбать тут все? Не поможет. Стрелять в Мегатрона? Не поможет тем более, а слова "нет" этот шлак не понимал. И ладно бы просто не понимал - от воспоминаний о шепоте "я тебя люблю, оставайся" хотелось завыть и проломить черный шлем. Видит Праймас, он уже пытался! Хотя в этом случае наверно нужно уже обращаться к Юникрону - ржавый Прайм категорически не понимал его. Не принимал отказ, как бы Оптимус не пытался до него донести - словами ли, переходя на все более и более грубые формы низкой лексики, дракой ли, сопротивляясь всерьез. Да какой он Прайм вообще, если Матрица спрятана в сабспейсе под броней, неощутимая в защитном контейнере.  
Еще и корпус отказывал, когда Оптимус оказывался зажат, шарниры слабели, броня сама открывалась. Как будто это излучение так на него действовало или пост-эффект возбуждающих. Оптимус гневно ударил по грудной броне между стекол. Беспомощность буквально рушила его изнутри, заставляя жрать себя поедом, как скреплета.  
Шорох открывшихся дверей заставил вскинуться, но вошел не Мегатрон.  
Сенатор Шоквейв очень тщательно запер дверь и повернулся:  
\- Оптимус. Вы выглядите встревоженным.  
\- Встревоженным? Неужели? Вы так это называете - "встревоженным"? Да я в бешенстве!  
\- Понимаю, - как-то отстраненно сообщил сенатор. - В боковой стене мойки, с насечкой геометрическим узором, скрыта потайная дверь - часть старой системы безопасности дворца. Я добавлю вашу метку на этот цикл в исключения для охранных систем. Охранникам из Элитной Стражи не попадайтесь.  
\- Это не очередной хитрый план Мегатрона? - подозрительно уточнил Оптимус, - это опасно.  
Шоквейв сделал неясный жест - что-то вроде равнодушного кивка - и развернулся к выходу.  
\- Не стоит благодарности, - пробормотал он уже в дверях, прежде, чем вновь их запер, уже снаружи.  
Оптимус колебался пять кликов.  
Через шесть кликов он быстро опустошил энергарий, забрав все, что влезло в сабспейс, и заправившись сам. Проверил личные вещи, чтобы ничего не оставить и ничего подозрительного не забрать, и решительно активировал полученный код - стена дрогнула, нехотя сдвинулась, открывая темный узкий проход.  
Свобода или... А налить, хуже не будет.  
Сенатору придется плохо, в этом Оптимус не сомневался, но Шоквейв явно не был тут наивным спарклингом. Сам справится.  
Оптимусу хотелось только вернуться в съемную кварту, забрать вещи и уже там подумать, что же дальше. Очевидно было одно - с Кибертрона придется валить.

 

9.

\- Бампер отполируй, - посоветовал Джазз, наблюдая за яростными попытками Проула уничтожить малейшую пыль или неровность на броне, существующие только в его воображении.  
Два цикла назад он лично принес Проулу назначение в боевое охранение на прием, устроенный Старскримом в Кристал Сити.  
\- Заглохни! У меня все хорошо с дверцами?!  
\- Просто идеально. Приподними их, - Джазз прошелся полировочной тканью почти под самыми шарнирами, - опусти. Отлично выглядишь.  
\- Только на охрану никто и смотреть не будет, - пробормотал Проул.  
\- Ничо, прорвешься. Главное удачно упасть ему под ноги в эротиче...  
\- Джазз.  
\- Ок. Молчу. Ваще молчу.  
\- Просто - заглохни.

Проул занял свое место у выхода на посадочную площадку для летучих форм, привычно положив руки на бластеры. Меха вокруг в абсолютном большинстве были или богаты, или знамениты, или и то, и другое одновременно. Блестящее оформление, созданное знаменитым холо-художником Хаундом, сверкало и переливалось. Знаменитости, политики, военные, богачи и просто блестящий шлак, готовый примазаться к славе или шаниксам. Проул привычно ушел в транс наблюдения, дополнив это конкретизированным поиском - сенатор Шоквейв, сенатор... Вон он, говорит с Блерром, знаменитым гонщиком.

\- ...я слышал, Лорду Мегатрону наконец наскучивает новая игрушка, иначе Старскрим не объявился бы так близко к Айкону, - Блерр подхватил с подноса слуги взблескивающий энергофор с напитком. - Вы знаете, Шоквейв? Говорят, вы его и нашли.  
\- Врут, - сенатор рассеяно смотрел в зал, - я всего лишь один раз его сопроводил.  
\- Это когда Прайм отменил заседание?  
Проул мгновенно соотнес все даты и известную информацию - профессиональная привычка - так значит, Шоквейв забирал того нелегала не для себя...  
\- Это приватная информация, - Шоквейв укоризненно качнул своим кубом, - и я не собираюсь ее выдавать только за яркие синие линзы.  
Он, кажется, почти улыбнулся, и Проул едва унял желание прострелить Блерру шлем. Шлак. Шлак! Только бы он не согласился!  
\- Ну право слово, Шоквейв, вы так жестоко отсекаете все мои попытки с вами посплетничать, - Блерр изменил позу на гораздо более провокационную, покачал коктейлем, почти касаясь куба сенатора. - Это же так интересно!  
\- Личная жизнь Прайма?  
\- Все личное мгновенно становится общественным в его случае, не так ли?  
\- Я бы не советовал лезть в эти дела, - даже намек на улыбку поблек.  
Проул отлично знал, зачем это Блерру - скорее всего, он и был тем "анонимным источником" почти половины всех новостей с самого верха. Но Шоквейв тоже вел себя странно - не давал информации и не отказывал полностью. Ржа...  
"Спокойно! - поток чудовищных планов прервал вызов от Джазза, и Проул замер, - спокойно, Блерр к нему уже ворна четыре подкатывает, и всегда безрезультатно. Расслабься уже".  
"А ты откуда знаешь?!"  
"Да я много чего знаю," - рассмеялся Джазз.  
Дежурство шло своим чередом - но вот что-то Проула настораживало. Он сам не знал, что, но... но… Что-то тут было глобально не так, понять бы! Интуиция вопила и билась в мозговые блоки откуда-то извне так, что Проул почувствовал себя перегретым. Он должен сделать что-то прямо сейчас!  
Хоть что-то!  
"Джазз!"  
"Ау?"  
"Включи глобальную охрану комплекса!"  
"Ты сдвинулся? Как бы я мог это сделать?"  
"Ржавь, Джазз, не строй мне тут из себя заводскую мембрану - у тебя есть какие-то странные связи и влияние. Немедленно включи эту ржавую охранку!"  
Заскрипело кошмарным знакомым звуком, все военные начали одновременно озираться, переходя в режим сканирования - а потом где-то в стороне, за переливчатым занавесом, грохнул выстрел. И еще один, третий, четвертый - артбатарея, неискровая. Проул машинально проверил связь - зашумлена помехами. Но этим займется Джазз, он талант, а ему сейчас нужно вывести часть гостей из-под удара и не допустить волнений. Спустя клик подключилось искровое орудие, и защитный купол пошел рябью, выдавая внутрь разрушительную вибрацию. Они просчитали нас...  
Проул не метался, а передвигался в сложном маршруте строго по инструкции. Вывести, вытащить, скооперировать: одного меха оглушило ударом, второго - ударило обломком, но в целом - они тоже держались и не паниковали, следуя указаниям. Еще один взрыв - пол как-то неожиданно ушел из-под ног, и Проул в падении заметил, что под обломками лежит сенатор Шоквейв. Лежит правильно, прикрыв шлем рукой, и конструкции заклинило уже над ним, не угрожая раздавить. А вот выражение фейсплейта Блерра, тянущегося к нему, Проулу крайне не понравилось.  
Больше не думая, он вскинул бластеры и выстрелил в гонщика, перекатом ушел от ответных выстрелов:  
"Внимание всем, Блерр на стороне террористов".  
Теперь была задача - увести опасного сверхбыстрого Блерра и вытащить сенатора. Проул залег в руинах, прикидывая время до обрушения купола. Гонщик его, видно, тоже оценил - и после пары выстрелов как будто в воздухе растворился.  
Быстрый шлак. Проул вслепую выстрелил пару раз в предполагаемую сторону бегства и кинулся вытаскивать Шоквейва. Купол теперь мог рухнуть в любой клик. Мимо промчался Джазз, явно за Блерром, мимоходом швырнув в сторону друга непонятный шарик. Уже под падающими конструкциями и осколками Проул рассмотрел портативный генератор защитного купола, и вдавил контакты. Спасти от целого куска купола щит не смог бы, но мелкая дрянь скатывалась с него и не отвлекала. Шоквейв вцепился в протянутую руку, активно участвуя в своем спасении.  
Ладонь прямо у фейсплейта... Проул решился на каком-то отчаянном кураже, и потратил треть клика на поцелуй. Сенатор недоуменно мигнул, Проул уже в помутнении вытащил его из-под завала совершенно неприличным хватом за талию и еще раз поцеловал ладонь, обвивая тонкие шарниры глоссой:  
\- Нужно выбираться отсюда, держитесь ближе ко мне.  
\- Лейтенант... Проул, так?  
Проул кивнул, пробираясь вперед, и не спеша отпускать - купол работал ограниченно, а вокруг летели уже серьезные куски обшивки и бетонной подложки.  
\- Лейтенант, если вы отпустите мою талию, я смогу сам держаться под защитным куполом, а у вас будет на одну свободную руку больше.  
\- Простите, - он с некоторой задержкой убрал руку. Если Шоквейв пожалуется, одним штрафом он не отделается.  
Но теперь Шоквейв сам за него держался, и это было даже лучше - все оставшиеся два десятка шагов до безопасной арки. Через несколько кликов купол рухнул целиком, накрывая оставшихся, и Проул стал еще белее от пыли.  
\- Сенатор, вам нужно в безопасную зону, пока мне придется вернуться к завалам. Сейчас я вызову вам сопровождение.  
\- Хорошо, - Шоквейв спокойно выбирал из шарнира руки набившийся туда мелкий искристый шлак, - благодарю, лейтенант.  
Проул промедлил еще несколько кликов, наблюдая за ним, просто тормозил рядом с кое-кем весьма привлекательным, пока не послышались шаги охраны, и тогда уже повернулся к взорванному залу. Связь дернуло входящим сообщением от Шоквейва - адрес, время, код доступа... а сам сенатор наклонился к нему, легким движением стер пыль с губ и поцеловал. Клик, два - Проул остался один, опираясь на стену.

 

10.

Оптимус медленно шел, шаг за шагом отдаляясь от временного пристанища. Какого шлака хозяина вдруг обеспокоила его регистрация? Какого шлака вдруг Скреппер сбросил сообщение "не выходи на смену", и остаток денег?  
Нет, у него были подозрения - одно другого мрачнее.  
Даже - он знал, точно знал, кому он обязан этим счастьем, но все равно обрушившийся с небес серебряный флаер встретил отчаянным стоном:  
\- Ох ржа, только не ты.  
Впрочем Мегатрон не спешил хватать и тащить, только выровнял ход с его скоростью шага и раскрыл щиты  
\- Идешь к Морю Ржи? - поинтересовался Прайм с интересом, разглядывая его. Ржавый шлак явно чувствовал себя очень уверенно - в отличие от Оптимуса, злого и растерянного. Нет, быть правителем целой планеты и устраивать мелкие пакости отказавшему любовнику... может, все-таки совпадение? Отчаянно хотелось в это верить.  
Не верилось.  
\- Я что-то недостаточно ясно сказал о своих желаниях перед уходом из Дворца? - Оптимус продолжал идти вперед, держа в одной руке небольшой контейнер личных вещей. Не то, чтобы там было нечто ценное, но это были его личные вещи.  
\- Ты сбежал.  
\- А ты не оставил мне никакого выбора, кроме побега.  
\- Оптимус, я уже шесть раз говорил тебе, что люблю и хочу видеть тебя в Айконе. Можем обговорить дополнительные условия.  
\- И я не меньше тридцати раз желал тебе просто сдохнуть в Море Ржи, Прайм.  
Мегатрон вел флаер параллельным курсом. Молчал. Вопросы он эти задавал не первый и даже не третий раз, и Оптимус мог предугадать дальнейшее с точностью до слова, как будто Прайм был уверен, что это Оптимус чего-то не понимает, и на сотый раз до него так-таки дойдет.  
\- Почему ты отказываешься? Тебе же понравилось!  
\- Третий пункт пошел раньше второго. Чудо. Сбой последовательности, - Оптимус даже не повернулся в его сторону.  
\- Я могу исполнить почти любые из твоих желаний!  
\- Кроме личной свободы. Нет.  
\- Ржа, да стой ты уже! - Мегатрон перегородил ему дорогу флаером, вылез, от раздражения и непонимания поднимая боевую броню.  
\- Ты вообще слово "нет" понимаешь? - устало поинтересовался Оптимус.  
\- Я не понимаю, почему ты мне отказываешь, - Мегатрон шагнул вперед с угрозой, - ты не соизволил объяснить!  
Ещё шаг - и он почти уперся в Оптимуса, так, что их разделял только ящик личных вещей.  
\- Боюсь, это уже за пределами моих возможностей по объяснению, - Оптимус почти равнодушно дернул плечевыми блоками. Он правда устал. - Ты не даешь мне выбора. Ты любишь только себя и власть, ты не понимаешь слово "нет". Я убью тебя или уйду в дезактив сам, но игрушкой не буду - удобной, послушной, открывающейся по приказу.  
\- Мне не нужна игрушка, мне ты нужен, ржавь ты упрямая! - Мегатрон сделал еще один шаг, и вцепился в плечевые блоки, - что мне сделать, чтобы ты передумал?  
\- Просто отвали от меня уже наболт, - предложил Оптимус, - тогда ворна через три-четыре я могу попробовать еще раз обдумать этот вопрос.  
\- Нет! Не могу столько ждать, - Прайм зарычал.  
\- Вот - ты все таки знаешь смысл этого слова, - Оптимус что было сил двинул ему ящиком по шлему. Мегатрон с легкостью увернулся и подтолкнул, буквально зашвырнув Оптимуса к самому флаеру, и сам шагнул, пользуясь тем, что его корпус работал значительно лучше.  
\- Энергон? - предложил он, как только захлопнулась дверь.  
\- Ржа, я тебя просто пришибу! - едва ли не первый раз за свою жизнь на Кибертроне Оптимус реально был готов кого-то убить. Он даже ощутил, как дрогнуло что-то под Искрой - как фантомные выводы отключенного вооружения. Может быть, он распознал бы их сейчас, но Мегатрон понял паузу по-своему и уже обнял его жадно, ловя губами антенну. Ржавь, его хотелось просто убить - корпус поддавался, но сам Оптимус из простой злости стремительно уходил в горячую ярость.  
\- Какого шлака! - он ударил в шарнир руки.  
\- Без этого вот, - Мегатрон уже привычно зафиксировал ему запястья, прижимая всем корпусом - разогревающимся, взвинчивающим излучение, от которого слабели шарниры и замки брони. - Почему ты все время пытаешься драться...  
\- Потому что ты все время пытаешься меня изнасиловать!  
\- Ты же хочешь, ржа, ты же реагируешь, - Мегатрон не отрывался от антенны, и шепот уходил прямо в корпус, - я чувствую пульсацию твоей Искры.  
\- Низкоуровневые реакции корпуса не имеют никакого отношения к настоящему согласию, - Оптимус дернулся, стиснул дентапласт с глухим стоном.  
\- Почему ты мне не веришь?  
Не только шепот, Мегатрон уже всем корпусом передавал вибрацию, которой Оптимус отвечал против воли. Какой-то шлак - и сам Оптимус не мог понять, почему, что с ним - корпус буквально выламывало, Искру дергало, шепот как будто под камеру протекал, и замыкал там все наболт, заставляя вздрагивать и подаваться навстречу.  
\- Я тебя ненавижу, ты слышишь? - он вцепился в длинные черные выступы на шлеме Прайма, - И убью, когда-нибудь, ш-шлак, что ты смеешься...  
Если бы ему самому представилась возможность сконнектить этот черный мощный корпус, он может быть не удержался б. Но сейчас - как и все предыдущие разы - принимающим будет он. Мегатрон целовал его, и смеялся, и тискал пальцами антенны, выводя в какой-то бесконечный наркотический трип перепутанных чувств и безумных воспоминаний. Его хотелось убить, его хотелось избить, сконнектить - и вот это было уже возможно... потом.  
В тяжелых объятьях этого ржавого шарка Оптимус забывал все, вообще все - и точно так же уплывал Мегатрон, теряя память о мире за пределами флаера, и о существовании кого-либо еще.  
Абсолютное безумие...

Оптимус неловко приподнялся после коннекта, выдирая из себя провода и чужой джампер. Опять этот шлаков туман, и дыра в памяти, и только жар - безумный жар в Искре.  
Столь же безумный холод, сковывающий после.  
\- Н-наболт.  
Уйти, исчезнуть, никогда больше не встретиться. Очень хотелось убить Мегатрона. Вот такого, еще не очнувшегося, раскинувшегося, тяжелого и мощного. Черного с синим и фиолетовым, с потухшими алыми линзами. Почему-то мучительно знакомого - дольше, чем те несколько циклов от шлаковой выходки Старскрима. Оптимус даже поднял руку, протянул к его шлему, но оборвал себя - нет. Не пойдет. Он покончил с этим, больше никаких драк и дезактивов, но и попытка мирной жизни превратилось в полную ржу из-за этого самовлюбленного шарка!  
Он вышиб двери флаера, пытавшиеся его не пропустить, и вышел на все ту же автомагистраль.  
\- Куда ты пойдешь? - спросил из-за спины Мегатрон.  
\- В никуда.  
Злость вспыхнула яркой волной, и Оптимус, повернувшись, просто направил ее в флаер, стараясь не задеть Мегатрона.  
Не убивать. Только разрушать немного, но не убивать. В конце-концов, может же он придерживаться установленных самим собой правил?  
Злость превратилась в черные тонкие искры, хранящие в себе пламя, что пожирает материю и пространство, флаер вспыхнул в один клик. Прекрасная дорогая машина, виновная лишь в том, что принадлежала Прайму, рассыпалась в прах.

 

11.

\- Сколько? - Саундвейв внимательно осматривал оффлайнового Блерра. Идеально - почти никаких повреждений, официальная версия "сбежал", так что никто не помешает ему вскрыть этого террориста.  
\- Шестьсот тысяч.  
\- Пятьсот.  
\- Не-а. Шестьсот и ни частицей меньше.  
Саундвейв мигнул визором и на счет Джазза перешло шестьсот тысяч шаниксов.  
\- Вот так, - Джазз с наслаждением потянулся, - не убивай его, ладно? Вроде бы ты аккуратно вскрываешь, но я не могу не попросить. Гуманизм там типа.  
Он помахал рукой. Саундвейв медленно кивнул. Прекрасно понимал, что реально выживание или состояние гонщика нисколько не заботит лейтенанта, который несколько раз присутствовал при его работе с пленными, и даже ассистировал. Интересовала Джазза только информация о группе Родимуса.  
\- Джазз. Что вам известно о Проуле?  
Не то чтобы Джазз насторожился... Он просто сделал пол-шага в сторону, так, чтобы легко можно было сбежать. Саундвейва он знал, и давно - именно поэтому не собирался рисковать. На всякий случай.  
\- Он мой начальник. Мой друг. Въедливый, немного скучный тип. А что?  
\- Достоверность его данных? Докладов?  
\- 99% Ну ты знаешь, 1% всегда имеет смысл попридержать, вдруг опечатается. Но вообще это его пунктик. А что?  
\- Принято, - Саундвейв перенаправил доклад от Проула к Лорду Мегатрону. Странная новость: тот, кто получил информацию от Сентинела - нелегал Оптимус, но судя по всему, анализу Проула действительно можно доверять. Для Джазза эта информация не предназначалась, но на таком расстоянии лейтенант легко ее перехватил. Пару кликов обрабатывал все данные по террористам, встраивая и этот кусок. Хмыкнул.  
\- Мегатрон уже знает? Мы же его совсем недавно вам отдали, с Шоквейвом. Он сбежал?  
\- Вы перехватили мое сообщение?  
\- Ага-а, шифровать надо лучше.  
Алый визор слегка потемнел, отображая серьезное раздражение Саундвейва, и Джазз шутливо поднял руки.  
\- Хэ-эй, это не наезд, это просто я шлаково хорош! Так что там с этим Опти? Стремный он, как по мне. Ловить?  
\- Имеет смысл. Прайм желает точно знать, что унес Сентинел, - Саундвейв недовольно щелкнул чем-то под маской, - это имеет наивысший приоритет. И это приказ лично вам, Джазз. Не для Проула.  
\- Воу. От кого?  
\- От меня, - Саундвейв потемнел визором еще мрачнее. Если Джазз начинает вот так спорить, значит он сомневается, но прочитать удавалось только поверхностные мысли. Истинное мнение лейтенант очень хорошо прятал.  
\- Я предпочел бы приказ Прайма, знаешь.  
\- Мегатрон Прайм в бешенстве и готов казнить всех ответственных, начиная с Шоквейва. И всех, кто его укрывает. И всех, кто укрывает Оптимуса.  
Джазз коротко сжал кулак. Ему это сильно не понравилось. Такое поведение было крайне нехарактерно для Мегатрона - самолюбивого и высокомерного, но крайне расчетливого правителя и политика. Впору было поверить кое-каким уверениям крайней оппозиции.  
\- Ладно, - хмыкнул Джазз, - я задействую кое-какие контакты. Дай мне Рейведжа и Лазербика.  
\- Предупреждение: Оптимус обладает Силой Уничтожения.  
\- Чем-чем? - Джазз остолбенел, - ржавь, скажи, что ты имеешь в виду что-то другое.  
Он начал пересчитывать вероятный план с учетом нового факта и тут же сбился. Ржа! Саундвейв молча скинул ему запись с чужой оптики - Оптимус что-то яростно кричит и бьет кулаком по крылу серебристого флаера. Почернение в месте удара в тот же миг рассыпается пылью и весь флаер идет мелкими трещинами, испарившись буквально за три с половиной клика.  
\- Ржа...  
\- Предупреждение: быть осторожнее, - повторил телепат.  
\- Мне нужно больше данных. Это не простой нелегал, - Джазз потер шлем, - я полечу на эту его шлакову колонию сам. Может, он вернулся туда.  
\- Разберитесь, - Саундвейв повернулся к Блерру. Синему гонщику придется ответить на множество неприятных вопросов. Джазз еще несколько кликов ждал ответов, информации... не получил ничего, фыркнул и вышел, тихо прикрыв за собой гермодвери.

 

12.

Проул был уверен, что забыть о такой встрече невозможно, но время за разбирательствами и протоколами пролетело так, что до встречи оставался всего джоор, а он еще даже пыль не смыл. Шлак! Он опаздывал настолько страшно, что рискнул трансформироваться и мчаться своим ходом - заодно и пыль слетит. Частично. Ш-шлак, он не может явиться к Шоквейву таким грязным, и не может опоздать - такой шанс выпадает один-единственный раз!  
Элитный комплекс, верхние ярусы панорамных кварт почти без стен, с одними только энергощитами... Проул промчался по коридорам, ощущая себя отвратительно грязным. Нет, времени совершенно не оставалось, Проул успел только немного протереть активный слой краски на фейсплейте, и, наконец, коснулся панели доступа. Шлак. Только бы Шоквейв тоже опоздал…

Сенатор находился уже в кварте и, бросив один взгляд на встопорщенного пыльного Проула, распорядился:  
\- Чистка за серой панелью, лейтенант, воспользуйтесь ей. В любом случае, мне нужно закончить. Еще полджоора.  
\- Благодарю! - Проул мгновенно юркнул за панель, не желая лишний раз светить системами.  
Кварта оказалась очень простой, по мойке видно - минимальные удобства, минимальная комплектация. Ха, а разговоров-то было про любовь к роскоши у всех айконских высших чинов… Проул постепенно успокаивался - броня снова засверкала, никаких следов старой краски и масла внутри он себе и без свиданий не позволял...  
Свидание. Если это, конечно, оно.  
Пока что жалоб от сенатора не поступало, Шоквейв вообще как будто проигнорировал его действия - Проул иногда сомневался, было ли касание и не придумал ли он его. Но вот сейчас сенатор ждал его, и разрешил привести себя в порядок. Проул немного помедлил, еще раз проверяясь - все чисто, во время он уложился.  
\- Еще немного, - отреагировал сенатор на шорох панели. - Принесите мне выпить. И себе.  
Проул не стал заглядывать в экраны, вместо этого навестив энергарий. На удивление хороший набор - он несколько кликов разглядывал чудесные нежно-розовые кубы энергона предвысокой очистки, и взял именно их - тонкая структура нравилась ему больше, чем химическая стерильность энергона высокой очистки. Но и голубой куб он тоже прихватил, и несколько небольших конфет. С подставленного подноса Шоквейв не глядя первыми стащил именно их - искристые маленькие кристаллы - и вкинул один за другим в рот. Показал на место рядом с собой, и Проул послушно сел, поместив кубы на стол.  
\- Итак, - сенатор одним щелчком свернул все окна и повернулся, - лейтенант, вы не боитесь связываться с опальным политиком?  
\- Опальным?  
\- Да. Варианты от моего изгнания и лишения статуса до корректировки личности в "Институте" сейчас рассматриваются Праймом, я полагаю.  
И все равно он улыбался.  
\- Что именно случилось? - Проул напрягся уже в рабочем порядке, прикидывая, кого из информаторов поднять, - корректировка личности? Вы готовы пойти на нее?  
\- О, мое мнение в этом случае никого не будет интересовать, - отмахнулся Шоквейв.  
\- Но вы же его поддерживали, и...  
\- Проул. Оставьте этот вопрос. Это - мои проблемы, от вас мне нужно понимание рискованных особенностей моего положения.  
\- Мне налить, - как-то хрипло ответил Проул, касаясь его руки и крылового шарнира. - Вот просто налить на них на всех.  
Шоквейв еще клик на него смотрел, потом кивнул.  
\- Неожиданно сильные эмоции для меха вашего склада характера. Впрочем, это скорее привлекательно.  
Он взял еще куб - и это явно было предложение. Так же как и не сдвинувшаяся рука - белый и золотой и темно-фиолетовые элементы, Шоквейв известен был постоянной сменой цветовой схемы, текущее решение Проулу казалось слишком ярким, но приемлимым.  
\- Лейтенант, меня вполне можно тискать и зажимать, я не против быть ведомым.  
Жирная метка "последний вечер", отмеченная таким вступлением, заставила Искру Проула буквально полыхнуть.  
\- Можете называть меня по имени, для начала.  
Проул зарычал, прижимаясь к сенатору - эти узкие крылья на руках, не сломать бы крепления, эти надплечевые выступы, красивый фейсплейт в острых накладках... Сам Шоквейв проявил не меньший энтузиазм, поймав Проула за подбородок и притянув к себе:  
\- Надеюсь, вас не смутит предложение использовать джампер на полную мощность и не церемониться с моими системами. Я хочу, чтобы потом не о чем было жалеть.  
Вместо ответа Проул влепил поцелуй, перехватывая инициативу - теперь он держал, стискивал и притягивал, нащупывая глоссой аккуратные порты, спрятанные у дентапласта, сжимая шейные магистрали под шлемом, за нейростволом. Поле он разблокировал постепенно, позволяя наконец развернуться мощным системам, и по одному отключая поглотители.  
Полицейский не должен пугать невиновных, но устрашать преступников - и электромагнитное поле в розыскном режиме у него сравнивалось с шаттлами.  
Шоквейва явно заинтересовали дверцы, крепления которых он прощупывал, пока Проул не сбросил активность щитов до нуля, пробивая излучением насквозь - и сенатор мгновенно сполз на платформу, закинув ногу на стол и сбив кубы. Шарниры дверец он сжал до хруста, пытаясь собраться под этим обжигающим ударом по сенсорам.  
Дверца резким движением вывернулась у него из руки - Проул не был бы собой, если бы не мог вывернуться из практически любого захвата. Корпус у него был намного подвижнее среднего, он прогнулся вперед, показывая скрытые пластины на боковой броне, и притерся между уже слегка разведенными бедрами сенатора.  
Его громадное поле пульсировало, подчиняя чужие системы своему ритму.  
\- Мне нравится, - прошептал Шоквейв, - не останавливайся, Проул.  
\- Боишься не успеть получить удовольствие? - лейтенант подтолкнул броню в пазы и перебрал подрагивающие элементы защиты приемной системы. - За что тебя так?  
\- Я... не приемлю рабства.  
\- И что ты сделал?  
Проул давал чужим системам время полностью принять внешнее давление, не спеша проламываться джампером. Еще немного посмотреть. Полюбоваться.  
\- Это имеет значение? - Шоквейв простонал негромко, низко, поймал джампер лейтенанта, вплетая пальцы в провода и потягивая их на себя. - Давай оставим эту тему.  
\- Хочу тебя спасти от расправы, если это то, о чем я думаю - нелегал Оптимус с колоний Праймова Ореола.  
Шоквейв вздрогнул, линзы сфокусировались на Проуле:  
\- Откуда?  
\- Я лейтенант полиции. Я многое знаю, - Проул улыбнулся, и медленно прогнулся вперед, касаясь губами снова, - странный нелегал, никаких связей с преступниками или подпольем, я не мог его не отметить. Но потом. Сначала коннект, потом спасение.  
\- Тебе лучше бы не лезть в эти отношения Мегатрона.  
\- Я знаю, что делаю.  
Джамперная скрутка состыковалась полностью, обжигая Шоквейва разрядами - мощными, пульсирующими по всем системам и отдающимся до кончиков крыльев. Проул очень умело раскачивал резонирующее соединение, перехватывая откаты и вливая энергию снова в корпус сенатора.  
\- К тому же это мои отношения. С тобой, - он куснул губу, мерно вгоняя разряды в корпус, усиливая вибрации поля - а потом начал целовать снова, глубоко, буквально начиная коннект с верхним портом.  
Шоквейв подчинялся и открывался, подаваясь под глоссой, вскрывающей ему глубоко запрятанные разъемы верхнего шлюза, стонал низко внешними вокалайзерами. Корпуса наконец вышли на полную синхронизацию, слитно пульсируя общим полем, затапливая их почти невыносимым наслаждением. Недолгим - Шоквейв не привык к таким полям, Проул просто не мог больше держаться, растягивая удовольствие, а жестко, резко вогнал серию мощных разрядов, усилив сверхъяркой пульсацией на пределе сил - до самой перезагрузки.

 

13.

\- Итак, мы поймали эту бесполезную гайку! - ярко-алый небольшой колесный расхаживал по тесному отсеку, забитому всяким хламом. - И что ты предлагаешь, Дрифт? Разделать его на запчасти и подкидывать Мегатрону как подарок?  
\- Зачем? Это бессмысленно. Мы обменяем его на Блерра.  
Оптимус глухо застонал в блокираторах. Как же... достало.  
\- Ты уверен, что он так нужен Мегатрону?  
\- Его вышибли уже отовсюду, - заметил коротко Дрифт, - в смысле, это больше, чем просто увольнение.  
Этот белый меха с дергаными движениями и неравномерно вспыхивающими линзами казался опасным психопатом. И запах - резкий, сладкий аромат синтетика, выветрившийся лишь немного. На его броне были синие нашлепки "чистоты" - пять, по пяти ворнам без химии, но что-то Оптимусу не верилось, что он вменяем.  
\- Лучше мы его просто убьем, - красный сжал кулак, разогревая броню, - я вытащу его Искру голыми руками!  
Родимус, вспомнил Оптимус. Хот Род. Психопат, революционер. Ржа.  
\- Мою Искру? - поинтересовался он, переходя в вертикальное положение. - И что я вам сделал, психопаты?  
\- Нет, Искру Мегатрона, - пояснил Родимус нервно, - но могу и твою достать, интер.  
Дрифт хмыкнул, потирая броню. Остальные молчали - странные меха, совершенно ненормальные. С другой стороны, где Оптимус видел нормальных? Конструктиконов он может назвать нормальными, или Мегатрона с его шлаковым Старскримом? Или себя?  
\- Итак. На кой болт я вам вообще нужен?  
Блокираторы раздражали и Оптимус стряхнул их с рук, равнодушно глянул на хлопья тонкого пепла. Здоровенный меха в углу выразительно хмыкнул и сделал шаг вперед, кладя Родимусу руку на плечевой блок.  
\- Сила Уничтожения. Давно ее не видел.  
\- Хочешь рассмотреть поближе? - предложил Оптимус мрачно.  
\- Мы тебе не враги, - этот же большой и светлый придержал Родимуса, аккуратно оттер в сторону Дрифта. - Мое имя Скайфайр. Ты - Оптимус, так? С Праймовых Ореолов. Мне кажется я тебя там видел, когда летал в том регионе.  
\- Я тебя не помню, - Оптимус сверил имя, - видел в новостях. Знаменитый ученый. Что тут делаешь, это же притон?  
Дрифт шагнул вперед и зарычал, но Скайфайр и его удержал.  
\- Это всего лишь небольшая группа непристроенных кибертронцев, которые не хотят жить под правлением этого тирана.  
\- Тирана? На его счету, - Оптимус ткнул в Родимуса, - шестнадцать терактов с более чем пятьюдесятью ушедшими искрами. Революционеры, ржа, идеалисты. Ненавижу идеалистов.  
\- У тебя есть на примете кто-то ещё? - буркнул крупный зелено-серый боевик с меткой “Спрингер”.  
\- Он понимает только силу, - злобно зарычал Родимус, - только это заставляет его не врать, что нас нет!  
\- Лучше б вас и не было, - сообщил Оптимус.  
\- Тогда все мы были бы мертвы, - пожал плечами Скайфайр, - и ты тоже, не льсти себе - Мегатрон начал на тебя охоту и не отступится.  
Глухое раздражение медленно, по капле переплавлялось в ненависть к этому испорченному, искореженному, бессмысленному Кибертрону. К этим трущобам, рже и гари от заводов. Он почти готов был встать и уйти, испепелив всех, кто станет у него на пути, когда коротко взвыла полицейская сирена.  
\- Они нас нашли! - прошипел Дрифт, выхватывая мечи, - это он привел в наше логово полицию!  
\- Не тупи! Но да, нас накрыли, - Родимус засуетился, быстро раскидывая по соратникам оружие, и всунув бластер даже Скайфайру. - Все, все, Перси, Скай, не тормозите! Валим!  
\- Я с вами не иду, - обозначил Оптимус.  
\- Хочешь обратно, ублажать Мегатрона?!  
\- Вы все равно меня ему отдадите, - Оптимус скрестил руки, не участвуя в суете. Какая разница. Злость перегорела в равнодушную усталость - пусть только оставят его в покое!  
\- Не отдадим, это уже принципиальный вопрос, - Родимус двинул его кулаком в плечевой блок, для чего красному пришлось подпрыгнуть. - Клянусь своей Искрой, если поможешь нам выбраться, я помогу тебе покинуть Кибертрон наболт!  
Оптимус хмыкнул - веры этому психу не было, но и сдаваться полиции он не хотел. Возможно, в чем-то Скайфайр - кинувший ему бластер - и прав. Полиция тут - действительно общий враг. Как и Мегатрон.

Три безыскровых флаера и два искровых мотоцикла обрушились на них, заключая в клещи. Они стреляли шквальным огнем, и это не было похоже на задержание!  
Оптимус стрелял в ответ, и все это было ржавым шлаком, снова и снова. Пустота будто заполоняла его изнутри, вымывая старые зароки. Никаких убийств? К Юникрону! Он поймал флаер за нижнюю грань и послал в нее всю силу Уничтожения, заставляя распасться и машину, и полицейских внутри.  
\- Проход открыт! - Родимус занял место рядом, поливая второй флаер короткими очередями.  
Взвыли сирены, сигнализируя обитателям квартала спрятаться и замереть - проводится спецоперация. Мгновенно погасли многие вывески, генерировавшие помехи, и оказавшийся рядом с Оптимусом Дрифт оскалился:  
\- Ходу, пока они не подтянули тяжелую авиацию с глушилками. Персептор, шевелись!  
Невысокий ученый с винтовкой в свой рост вынырнул откуда-то из теней и аккуратно сбил один из мотоциклов, сломав ему ось пулей. Потом и второй рухнул за магазинчик деталей, набитый испуганными и любопытными гражданами, прячущимися за дверями.  
Оптимусу что-то не нравилось в этом направлении. Иррациональное, черное, жуткое чувство опасности.  
\- Назад! - крикнул он, дергая Родимуса за спойлер.  
Тот обернулся - и опасный шаг вперед сделал не он, а Спрингер.  
Три сухих дальних щелчка, и в зеленой броне образовались аккуратные отверстия - правый плечевой шарнир, броня в стыке трансформации и ниже, левее пробило магистраль, заплавив частично, но энергон плеснул из пробоины. По инерции Спрингер сделал еще шаг, прежде чем уйти кувырком в укрытие, и четвертый выстрел пробил ему ногу.  
Персептор кинулся к раненому, Родимуса утащил Дрифт, и к ним в нишу высокой глухой стены ушел Оптимус, остававшийся на виду дольше всех, так уж вышло. В него стреляли, но импульсные выстрелы рассыпались над самой броней серыми вспышками Силы Разрушения. Злость в нем как будто бы вышла наружу, создав защитный слой.  
\- Я прорвусь и сниму этого снайпера, - предложил Оптимус, - у вас есть план действий?  
\- Добраться до Магнуса. В Арк. - Родимус поднял бластеры, - прикрыть тебя?  
\- Да, не помешает, - он прекрасно понимал, что даже эта Сила не защитит его от всего - оглушение, ближний бой, просто особенно мощный выстрел седьмого или восьмого класса оружия, особенно искрового. Но застрять здесь еще раз? Снова попасться Мегатрону?  
Второй раз так не повезет, ему больше не дадут сбежать.  
\- Будем прорываться, - Родимус уже раскалялся, активировав спец-способность корпуса. - Дрифт, отвечаешь за Персептора, Скайфайр вытащит Спрингера.  
\- Если смогу.  
\- Сможешь, - Родимус ему салютовал, и добавил неожиданно тепло, - я в тебя верю. Пошли.  
Он рванул вперед первым, на ходу превращаясь в раскаленный метеор, отвлекая весь удар на себя.  
Ну что ж, может быть, он не такой уж плохой командир, подумалось Оптимусу коротко.

 

14.

\- Если бы не вмешательство Ультра Магнуса и его группировки, мы бы их взяли, - Проул смотрел в окно, и Джазз хмыкнул - переживает, винит себя за недостаточно эффективное планирование операции. А еще его разжаловали, за проигрыш. Пусть даже победить силами полиции не представлялось возможным, Прайм Мегатрон был в бешенстве.  
Впрочем, другим досталось еще похлеще. По крайней мере, сам Джазз уцелел. Нет, все же брать малой группой меха, обладающего Силой Уничтожения - самая глупая идея из всех, что только посещали его проц. Две Искры погасли, остальные отделались травмами, и Проул винит себя, а следовало бы - Джазза. Фастбэк, Бампер, славные были меха, простые и смелые.  
В конце концов, Джазз больше всех знал об этом "Оптимусе" - наверняка имя поддельное. Он же и не рискнул передать Проулу информацию от Саундвейва - о разрушении, подчиняющемся этому нелегалу, и что Прайм лично крайне заинтересован в его возвращении. Не хотел расспросов. Вот получилось, что получилось.  
\- Джазз, как твои мозговые мощности?  
\- В полном порядке. Что ты хочешь?  
\- Я отключил прослушку и хотел посоветоваться с тобой о... - Проул сжал кулак. - О происходящем. Этот Оптимус обладает Силой Уничтожения, ты же сам видел, да? А Мегатрон - телекинезом, и может справиться с гравитационно-лучевым орудием силой собственной Искры. Это сила Мегатронуса из Тринадцати Первых.  
\- Бред.  
\- Нет, ты просто выслушай, - Проул нервно хрустнул пальцами, - просто факты: есть некий нелегал. Его нет в базах, нет нигде - корпус не зарегистрирован. И у него - Сила Разрушения, которая - шлак - тоже была у одного из тринадцати. Прайма - помнишь его имя? В честь которого назвали Праймов. И телекинез. Тоже совпадение с одним из Первых. Я не утверждаю, что это они. Я говорю о том, что все может быть еще хуже - эти силы не сымитировать, не подделать.  
\- Тринадцать победили Юникрона, создали нас, построили первые города и величайшие артефакты и ушли. Проул, это все знают, а ты хочешь сказать, что их... Искры все еще здесь? И Мегатрон - Мегатронус? Это только совпадение имен.  
\- Пушка, телекинез, характер, - перечислил Проул.  
\- Мегатронус убил одного из Тринадцати, кажется Солус, и был уничтожен.  
\- Это мы знаем по довольно невнятным источникам, да еще и только в воспоминаниях одного из Тринадцати, Праймы. Остальные почему-то избегали обсуждать эту тему, - Проул щелкнул пальцами, - возможно, это новая технология подделки или Икры возвращаются. Я не знаю.  
Джазз помолчал, взвешивая эту мысль, потом качнул шлемом:  
\- Не понимаю. Тогда - почему они? Даже если мы принимаем гипотезу о возвращении Искр Тринадцати, почему Рыцарь Прайма и Мегатронус? Если верить источникам, больше всего с населением Кибертрона возился Альфа Трион, ну и Квинтус своих квинтессонов сделал зачем-то. Я вообще не уверен, что это они. Мегатрон был Лордом-протектором сотни ворн.  
\- И участвовал в каждых выборах Прайма, - напомнил Проул, - не знаю.  
\- Мхм-м... Проул, это наше дело?  
\- Это мое дело, - лейтенант сжал кулак. - Если я ничего не сделаю, сенатор Шоквейв будет казнен или отправлен в Институт на переделку личности, и я даже не могу сказать, что хуже! Он отказывается прятаться.  
Джазз коротко прорычал что-то непечатное. Сенатора им только не хватало!  
\- И что ты тут сделаешь? Нужен прямой приказ Прайма, чтобы отменить отправку!  
\- Я его украду.  
\- Кого?  
\- Шоквейва.  
\- Проул, ты...  
\- Джазз, помоги! Ты же можешь, я точно знаю, - Проул вцепился в обрамление окна, - у тебя точно есть контакт в ближайшем окружении Мегатрона, мне же не нужен приказ, мне только спрятать Шоквейва, временно.  
\- Он сам не пойдет, эй, хватит бредить, ржа. Ты его не спасешь так, в панике.  
Мысли щелкали, но пока не складывались в картину. Шлак, помочь Проулу, найти подход… В любом случае - единственный его реальный контакт - Саундвейв, но этот шлак не будет работать бесплатно, и шаниксы тут ничем не помогут. Услуга за услугу? Увы, из интересных активов у Джазза осталась только информация о расположении некоторых из тайных баз Ультра Магнуса. Впрочем, если он ее не использует сейчас, то она вполне может и потерять ценность.  
\- Проул, это может не помочь...  
\- Это будет хоть что-то, - Проул опустил дверцы ниже, - Джазз, это же эмпурата, если не плавильни.  
Представить красивого яркого сенатора после эмпураты никак не удавалось, и не то чтобы Джазз очень старался вообразить этот кошмар, но все равно теперь не мог не думать.  
\- Приказ уже отдан?  
\- Я не знаю. Я больше не имею доступа к этому уровню. Возможно, отдан.  
\- Ш-шлак.  
Джазз откинулся на ремплатформу, погасил оптику и сосредоточился на связи - найти Саундвейва, найти его сейчас. Пришлось полностью уйти в киберпространство, в котором Джазз ориентировался-то неплохо, но все равно - не в подбитом состоянии там рассекать. Саундвейв нашелся в низкоуровневых сетях файлообменов и чатов, и... Шлак, а в таком восприятии он выглядит намного круче, чем в корпусе.  
"Саундвейв?"  
"Джазз? - голос у него показался на удивление приятным, гораздо более эмоциональным, чем обычно, - что-то стало известно?"  
"Я знаю, где вы можете найти Ультра Магнуса - мне известны четыре его тайные базы, причем скорее всего он занял ту, что у старого космопорта, в остатках рухнувшего корабля "Арк", - Джазз хмыкнул, увидев сложную последовательность эмоций, проявленных кибер-образом Саундвейва. - Почти уверен, что Оптимуса и своих террористов он увел туда".  
"Принято. Я должен вам что-нибудь?"  
"Шоквейв. Мне нужно вытащить Шоквейва, догадываешься, для кого?" - Джазз поставил эмотикон, хотя скорее нервничал, чем был готов улыбаться.  
"Интересно, - внимание Саундвейва обтекло его вокруг, и Джазз мигнуть не успел, как оказались отрезаны почти все выходы и даже аварийное рассоединение. Здесь, в киберпространстве, телепат оказался крайне силен.  
"Ты хочешь купить свободу сенатору Шоквейву для своего друга Проула. И готов платить за это своими связями с Ультра Магнусом? В чем твоя выгода?"  
"Проул. И Шоквейв, сохранивший определенную долю лояльности, - сообщил Джазз, - этого достаточно".  
Проул наверняка ждал, и нервничал, так что Джаззу пока не хотелось возвращаться из этого замкнутого пространства.  
"Нет. В чем ТВОЯ выгода?" - акцентировал Саундвейв. Внимание его стало уже обжигающим, и Джазз спешно возвел защитные оболочки, отсекая тонкие нити чужеродных подключений к своему кибер-образу.  
"Проул мой друг, хороший друг. Этого для меня достаточно".  
"Ты будешь мне должен", - давление усилилось, Саундвейв решительно поставил условие, не подлежащее пересмотру.  
"Чего должен-то?" - Джазз сжался в более плотную конструкцию, многократно перекрывая щитами все возможные уязвимости и параноидально проверяя собственные протоколы каждый клик.  
"Как Шоквейв - Проулу".  
"А поконкретней? Шаниксов, услуг?! Свидание?"  
"Возможно, - Саундвейв ответил коротко, - я дам ответ позже. Ты согласен на свидание?"  
Джазз задумался. Всерьез. Было в этом предложении, в самой формулировке что-то неестественное, и голос этого Саундвейва - уже заполнившего собой все условное пространство вокруг - звучал пугающе.  
"Хорошо. Давай - меняю свидание на Шоквейва".  
"На пять циклов актива сенатора Шоквейва. Принято. Я найду тебя," - Саундвейв вытолкнул его из кибер-пространства.

 

15.

Все шло в раздрай, и Мегатрон уже хотел убивать - хоть кого-нибудь! Шлак, как все его злило! Меха вокруг - доверенные, верные - злили тоже. Шлак. Хотелось Оптимуса - схватить и сжать, и не выпускать. Сейчас он смотрел на Старскрима таким взглядом, что наглец должен был бы расплавиться - но нет, ухмылялся. Шарк ржавый.  
Саундвейв как раз закончил сведение всех данных и Скример расхохотался:  
\- То есть этот колесный и разговаривал с Сентинелом? Это он же! Ты шутишь!  
Мегатрон сжал кулак, и окутанный золотистыми искрами корпус Старскрима швырнуло в стену, вдавливая с нарастающим усилием.  
\- Тебе есть сказать что-то важное до того, как я уничтожу тебя? - прорычал Прайм. Старскрим в ответ зашипел, как пробитый бак с кислотой, поднял и нацелил под грудную броню и в шейные магистрали нуль-пушки.  
\- Да ты свихнулся! Отпусти меня!  
\- Уничтожение стратегически невыгодно, - заметил задумчиво Саундвейв.  
\- Зато очень приятно, - Мегатрон улыбался как маньяк, он сам это чувствовал, но продолжал давить, сбивая джету прицел резкими рывками.  
\- Ш-шлак, ты м-меня всерьез собрался дезактив...  
Линзы Старскрима почти потухли, когда Прайм наконец убрал воздействие. Все-таки убивать его рано.  
\- Не смей переходить мне дорогу, - Мегатрон еще раз встряхнул его, потом отпустил наконец.  
\- Воспитательные мероприятия можно считать законченными, - Тандеркракер не спешил поднимать скорчившегося Старскрима, вместо этого сосредоточившись на карте Кибертрона, предоставленной Саундвейвом. - Брать их штурмом - почти невыполнимая задача. Остатки Арка, в котором они укрепились, до сих пор представляют собой хорошо защищенный корабль. Сражаться же с тем, кто может активировать Силу Уничтожения, я бы вообще не предлагал.  
\- С другой стороны, он же нам весь Айкон разнесет, - вмешался Старскрим, поднимаясь, - нет, на какое-то время он утихнет, конечно. Потом или Родимус перейдет в атаку, или мы все-таки будем вычищать Арк, и снова с ним столкнемся.  
\- Лорд, может вы с ним поговорите? - предложил Тандеркракер.  
\- Он уже поговорил, - не выдержал Старскрим. Но в этот раз удара не последовало. - Лучше Саунд.  
\- Отказываюсь.  
\- Ладно, могу я. Но вытащить его на переговоры - хорошая тема.  
Мегатрон посмотрел на Старскрима, потом на карту. Потом - снова на Старскрима.  
\- Из тебя не лучший переговорщик, - заметил он с каким-то странным сомнением.  
\- Тогда пусть Тандер идет. У него все хорошо с переговорами. Главное отвлечь его на время, достаточное для захвата.  
\- Это не сработает... - Мегатрон с усилием потер шлем. - Пленить Оптимуса, вырубить, удерживать? Не сработает. Он должен согласиться, сам, иначе...  
\- Вероятность разрастания конфликта на уровень гражданской войны - больше пятнадцати процентов.  
Все замолчали. Старскрим присвистнул - раньше прогнозы Саундвейва касались только терактов. Мегатрон зарычал, вновь активируя все холоэкраны со всеми отчетами, вычленяя, выстраивая, структурируя их по уровням опасности и вероятных взаимовлияний. Родимус, террористы, внезапно проявивший себя Ультра Магнус - три ворна о нем никто ничего не знал. Оптимус... Почему именно он? Что ему сказал умиравший Сентинел? Где Матрица?  
Шлак, с таким набором война, до того фигурировавшая как маловероятный параноидальный вариант от Саундвейва, вдруг стала очень близкой и реальной.  
Война разрушит Кибертрон. Мир и так едва держится.  
\- Саундвейв, предложи им переговоры. Ультра Магнусу и Оптимусу. Предупреди, что если только поблизости проявится Родимус со своей шайкой, я буду считать это объявлением войны. Тандеркракер, приведи все полицейские силы в боеготовность, не объясняй причин. Старскрим - не вздумай ничего делать по собственному усмотрению. Ты меня понял?

 

16.

Удивительно, что этот штаб выглядел почти жилым. Оптимус даже не ожидал, что шлаковы оплавки, они же - антисоциальные террористы - способны поддерживать подобный порядок.  
И на этот раз им хватило процессорных мощностей заткнуться на любые темы о наручниках и обмене - Родимус смотрел еще с недоверием, но остальные - удивительно вменяемый Скайфайр, молчаливый Импактор - друг Спрингера, жизнерадостный минибот Бамблби - поглядывали с уважением. Про Силу Уничтожения все они уже знали. Если бы не Магнус, им бы некуда было бежать. Но если бы не Оптимус, они не прорвали бы кольцо полицейской блокады.  
Прямо сейчас молчаливый - как всегда - Персептор монтировал ему боевой апгрейд. Плазменный меч. С ним Оптимус парадоксально ощущал себя намного уверенней.  
\- Там Магнус на совещание приглашает, - в мастерскую вкатился желтый минибот. Бодрый. Отвратительно бодрый.  
\- Заканчиваю.  
Что тут делал этот ученый, совершенно адекватный, судя по публикациям, Оптимус не подозревал даже. Что он, что Скайфайр не были похожи на остальных фриков и недовоевавших ветеранов, жаждущих приложить где-то яростное несогласие с чем попало.  
\- А ты пойдешь? - Минибот, Бамблби, не уходил, - а Дрифт будет? Он все еще чистый?  
\- Он не употребляет, - ровно ответил Персептор.  
\- Он не употребляет ровно до тех пор, пока ты за ним следишь. А потом - вщу-у и сносит крышечку. Так вы пойдете или нет, мне еще надо Капа и Спрингера найти, а то они опять куда-то залезли.  
\- Пойдем, - решил Оптимус.  
\- Передай им сообщение по связи, - распорядился Персептор, - иди с нами. И не смей повторять то, что ты сказал, Дрифту.  
Бешеный наркоман пока не появлялся, но Оптимусу уже было интересно посмотреть, как взаимодействовали эти двое в мирных условиях.

Магнус собирал всех в огромном зале, слегка наклоненном из-за перекоса Арка на рухнувших опорах. Не то чтобы это сильно мешало, но Оптимус ощущал некоторую неустойчивость их общего положения.  
Ультра Магнус, Персептор, Родимус, Спрингер, Кап, Скайфайр, он сам...  
\- Все, - Магнус активировал холопанель. - Итак. Полиция и население против нас. Мегатрон успел объявить всех преступниками. Единственное исключение, - он увеличил изображение, - ты, Оптимус. "Только живым".  
Родимус тут же уставился со злобным нервным подозрением - у него просто поперек фейсплейта было написано, как он не верит Оптимусу и как жаждет его прибить.  
\- Меня опять нет в списках, - хмыкнул Скайфайр, - я думаю, эта тайна скоро спадет.  
В перечислении имен и меток было гораздо больше меха, чем Оптимус видел здесь, среди заговорщиков.  
\- Мегатрон попытается убить тебя первым, - кивнул Ультра Магнус Скайфайру, - держись в стороне, как договаривались. Шлак, если бы Матрица была не у этого тирана...  
\- Разве она у него? - Оптимус решил прикинуться дроном. - Как вы вообще представляете себе будущие действия? Не тактика и не конкретные планы - меня сейчас интересует стратегия.  
\- Наши планы просты - заставить тирана!...  
\- Помолчи, - на плечи Родимуса легли руки Ультра Магнуса. - Твой разум забит тревогой за Блерра, и ты сейчас можешь ошибаться. Действовать слишком эмоционально. Нам нужна Матрица и свержение Мегатрона. После этого мы дадим ей реально выбрать нового Прайма, и заменим фальшивого.  
\- Это цели. Причем весьма отдаленные - вы даже не знаете, настоящий Мегатрон Прайм или фальшивый, так? А что вы собираетесь делать, какие шаги предпринимать? - Оптимус упорно стоял на своем. Шлаковы революционеры.  
\- Матрица его не приняла, не открылась перед ним - мы знали это точно, я и Сентинел. Поэтому он убрал Сентинела.  
\- Но он уже достаточно давно Прайм и активировал Искрение!  
\- Да, - вмешался Персептор, - Старскрим смог взломать и подделать нужный сигнал для Колодца Искр, запустить процесс. Он гений.  
Скайфайр тоскливо вздохнул, и Магнус похлопал его по плечевой броне.  
\- Рано или поздно он узнает правду.  
\- Так. Возвращаемся к шагам. Что именно вы собираетесь предпринимать, кроме как терроризировать мирных жителей? - от злости у Оптимуса уже покалывало ладони.  
\- Если бы у нас была Матрица, мы...  
\- Да в шлак, - Оптимус раскрыл сабспейс и вытряхнул на стол полураскрытый бронированный диск, сияющий изнутри сильнее, чем любое освещение или холомодель. - Вот тебе твоя Матрица! Так уж получилась, что Сентинел успел мне рассказать, где она.  
Магнус издал короткий сорванный звук, уставившись на нее, как на куб после ворна без заправки.  
\- М-матрица, - повторил он сбоящим вокалайзером.  
\- Она настоящая? - Родимус с интересом вытянулся, но руками трогать не спешил, - а у Мегатрона тогда что, подделка?  
\- Матрица Лидерства... Откуда она у тебя?!  
\- Говорю же - Сентинел упал прямо на меня и дал координаты, после этого погас. Как выпал свободный цикл, я за ней съездил, а уже потом посыпался весь этот шлак.  
Родимус протянул руку к диску защиты и он мгновенно схлопнулся, не оставляя ни единого просвета.  
\- Нужно предоставить ей достаточно кандидатов... - Магнус с сомнением тоже протянул руку, но она и не подумала открываться, - странно, что cветилась. Если бы тебя убили, она застряла бы на шлак знает сколько ворн!  
\- Можно так понять, будто вам легко было бы меня убить. Так, я готов помочь вам свергнуть Мегатрона - в конце концов у меня к нему немалый личный счет. Но Матрица, Прайм и весь этот шлак - без меня!  
Ему очень не нравился взгляд Ультра Магнуса. Очень  
Магнус бережно взял Матрицу, и передал ее в руки Скайфайру. Слабый проблеск, не больше. В руках Персептора свет стал немного ярче - но тоже слабее, чем изначальный. У остальных в руках она даже не моргнула, оставаясь черной и закрытой. Оптимус принял ее в руки последним - и помещение вновь озарил отчетливый, яркий свет. Он как-то в один клик понял...  
\- Так, нет!  
\- Матрица открывается только перед достойным.  
Буквально в один клик Оптимуса аккуратно зафиксировали Кап и Спрингер, два опытных боевика. Магнус же уговаривал, сжав ему запястья и не давая ее отбросить.  
\- Прошу. Ты не можешь отказываться от этой ответственности, когда Кибертрон на грани гражданской войны.  
\- Еще как наболт могу! - Оптимус угрожающе сжал кулак, мгновенно покрывшийся черными следами невидимых пробоев, - я не собираюсь быть Праймом! Идите в шлак!  
\- Как я его понимаю, - пробормотал Кап, - но что поделаешь - надо.  
\- Сейчас это наш единственный шанс победить. Если бы не Мегатрон, мы могли бы устроить настоящие выборы, но он нам не позволит.  
\- И он поймает тебя, - влез Родимус. - Поймает и сделает что захочет. Как с Блерром. Думаешь, ты еще хоть раз сбежишь? Нишлака. И улетать бесполезно - этот шарк найдет тебя где угодно.  
\- Я смогу разнести ему все, до чего дотронусь, - Оптимус дернулся, но уже слабее.  
\- Старскрим придумает, как нейтрализовать Силу Уничтожения, - заметил Персептор, - он уже об этом думает, я уверен, и успеет найти решение. Я нашел три, как минимум до одного дойдет и он.  
\- Три?  
\- Да. Это была очень приятная задача.  
\- Поймите, Оптимус, - Магнус приблизился еще. - Если вы зачем-то очень сильно нужны Мегатрону, вам понадобятся силы целого государства, чтобы сопротивляться. И пока что, они подчиняются не вам. Прайм.  
Оптимус медленно огляделся. Шлак. Командовать этим сбродом? Командовать вообще кем-то?  
\- Я могу сменить корпус и сбежать, - заметил он.  
\- У Мегатрона есть параметры излучения Искры, и за пару ворн он устроит полное сканирование, - Скайфайр качнул крыльями, - ему действительно очень хочется тебя захватить.  
\- Единственный способ убеждения у вас всех - угрожать мне Мегатроном!  
\- Кстати, а что он так за тобой бегает-то? - Родимус не мог не спросить.  
\- Я ему отказал. В общей сложности двенадцать раз, - Оптимус мрачно посмотрел на Матрицу. - Ладно. Но как только он будет повержен, устроим перевыбор.  
\- К тому же это единственная реальная твоя проблема, - Персептор пожал плечами, - как и наша. Когда с меня снимут все ограничения, я вернусь в институт и заархивирую данные по стрельбе. Точно так же, как три четверти бойцов сопротивления.  
Оптимус открыл чехол Матрицы - он поддался без малейших сомнений, истлев у него в руках хлопьями Уничтожения. Его отпустили и отошли на шаг, даже Магнус. Подержал на руке ажурную светящуюся Матрицу, такую легкую и - казалось бы - бесполезную. Такую мощную и драгоценную. Очень хотелось швырнуть ее и уйти. Даже на время командовать этими... вообще - командовать. Из глубины толкнулось мрачное, тяжелое - и он, раскрыв стекла, поставил Матрицу внутрь.  
Все явно ждали каких-то эффектов. Вспышек, сияния, явления Праймаса...  
\- Хорошо, - отметил Персептор, - она твоя, это правильный порядок вещей. Теперь, Ультра Магнус, я тут нашел в ваших хранилищах еще один артефакт Тринадцати - Молот Солус.  
\- Он сломан. Дезактивен.  
\- Я его починил, возьмите и вооружитесь им.  
Оптимус с подозрением глянул на Персептора. Что-то в его словах было неправильно - но он не мог вспомнить, что именно.  
\- Возьми ты, - предложил Персептору Дрифт, - ты им суперкруто махал в позапрошлый раз.  
\- Нет, я не люблю сражаться в ближнем бою, и Ультра Магнусу он подойдет намного лучше. Мне хватает моей винтовки.  
\- Мы уже планируем налет? - оживился Родимус.  
\- Да.  
\- Нет. Нас, - Магнус проверил связь, - хм, Оптимус Прайм, меня и вас приглашают на переговоры...  
\- Не используй этот титул, - Оптимус едва сдержал приступ ярости, - он меня злит.  
Любая эмоциональная вспышка откликалась странной энергетической вибрацией - Матрица влияла на системы, усиливая их, как огромный, жуткий источник энергии. Так просто - никакой мудрости эонов. Просто мощная батарейка. Подходящая ему батарейка, усиливающая его... Но нет оружия, к которому она нужна, только бесполезный пока плазменный меч. Вонзить бы его в Искру Мегатрона, под эту черную броню, чтобы вспыхивал изнутри и плавился, линзы в линзы, смотреть на него.  
Древняя ненависть, почти истлевшая, колыхнулась за Искрой. Мегатронус. Предатель… Плавить его долго, роняя расплав в Искру. Убивать. Слушать, как заходится во вздохах, срывается его система охлаждения. Как он стонет...  
Стоп.  
\- План простой, - влез Родимус, удачно выводя его из опасных мыслей, - нам нужно напасть на Мегатрона во время переговоров.  
\- Нет. Вам - нужно напасть на Дворец во время переговоров. Сделать это ярким, отвлекающим маневром. Демонстрацией, что вы есть. На Мегатрона нападу я, во время этих так называемых "переговоров".  
\- А смысл?!  
\- Он прав, - первый раз за все время заговорил Спрингер. - Нельзя свергнуть Мегатрона тихо. Нужно сделать это громко, ярко, пафосно - чтобы весь Айкон участвовал, весь Кибертрон видел!  
\- Мы поднимем бурю, - тихо пробормотал Скайфайр, - если нас поддержат - а нас поддержат - может начаться противостояние с армией. Я беру на себя Старскрима.  
"Не будет тебе никакого Старскрима", - подумал Оптимус, - "я убью его раньше".  
\- Хорошо. Принято. Давайте проработаем планы различных вариантов атаки, - Магнус включил холосхемы Дворца, Айкона, карты движения и мощности подразделений полиции и армии...  
Оптимус молча сел, глядя на все это пустыми линзами.

 

17.

"Скрытность пойдет им во вред, - Ультра Магнус внимательно анализировал данные разведки и все, что они могли видеть сами, скидывая Оптимусу подробную расшифровку. - Полиция не понимает, кого и от кого защищает. О Силе Разрушения почти никто не знает, я полагаю".  
"Это хорошо".  
На них до удивления не обращали внимания. Тяжелые формеры шли куда-то в сторону порта, легкие - кто куда, и никто даже не притормаживал у грузовика и следующего за ним черного гонщика - перекрашенного Родимуса.  
Оптимус не хотел его брать, но Магнус настоял.  
"Надеюсь, они не попытаются просто сбежать, - рыжий иногда рвался обогнать Оптимуса, но притормаживал раз за разом. - Шлак-шлак, это будет слишком - иметь возможность победить и при этом упустить Мегатрона".  
"От меня не уйдет. И прекрати ты дергаться!"  
Родимус наконец-то послушно повис в хвосте, не нарываясь на полицию. Персептор удачно заменил им номера, и камеры даже не отмечали их метки как "подозрительные".  
Теперь Оптимус хотя бы мог понять, как этой шайке оплавков удавалось взрывать под радарами, а потом еще и скрываться. Уже на подъездах к Дворцу он бросил условное сообщение Саундвейву - незнакомое имя, незнакомая метка - и в ответ получил маршрут внутренних трасс с разрешительными сигнатурами.  
Мегатрон его ждет. Еще не знает, какой сюрприз везет ему Оптимус - Матрицу и дезактив. Ха. Очень хотелось поторопиться, но Оптимус старательно выдерживал скоростной режим. Нет, пока достаточно будет и этого.  
Еще треть джоора и двенадцать бриймов дороги.

Внутри дворца Оптимус вдруг представил, что будет, если Матрицу снять не удастся, и с ненавистью прикинул, как уничтожит эту безвкусную обстановку роскоши. Все убрать, все переделать, шлак! Вся эта бессмысленная, лишняя, унизительная роскошь - убрать ее. И сам Дворец - убрать.  
Он едва не пропустил нужный поворот, сменил форму и пошел вверх по широкой технической лестнице. Родимус держался позади и пытался делать вид, что его нет.  
"Я вырублю Скримера и займусь Мегатроном. Тебе придется отвлекать всех остальных," - напомнил ему Оптимус.  
"Помню", - нервно бросил Родимус в ответ, стараясь не дергаться. Он поглядывал вокруг со слишком хищным выражением, но критиковать еще и это Оптимус не стал. В шлак. Еще немного, и он сможет развернуться сам, без этого оплавка.  
Серые стены, почти незаметная отделка... В Оптимусе зрело ощущение, что навалять Мегатрону и его бойцам он сможет в любом случае, разработали они защиту от Силы Уничтожения или нет. Но первым - Старскрима.

 

Узурпатор ждал их в относительно небольшом зале ближе к техническим этажам. Мегатрон Прайм. Ха. Оптимус выпрямился в полный рост, разглядывая только его - оптика наливалась яростным светом. Он чувствовал, как вздрогнул Старскрим, получив какие-то данные - о Матрице наверняка. Как Саундвейв, кассетник с наглухо закрытым фейсплейтом, отступает назад, и взводят вооружение два джета, похожих на Скримера.  
Но видел только Мегатрона - и Мегатрон только его. Цепи замкнулись, натянулись, заставляя их приближаться.  
\- Стоп, стоп, вы же друг друга просто убьете! - Старскрим отчаянно вклинился между ними, - Оптимус, подожди...  
Плазменный меч пробил оранжевый кокпит насквозь в прямом ударе к Искре, а миг спустя Мегатрон раскинул их в стороны телекинетическим ударом. Оптимус на клик отвлекся - добить, нет? - но рванулся мимо Старскрима, нанося по фальшивому Прайму мощные удары, стремясь выбить Искру или управление корпусом.  
Что-то кричал Родимус, обожгло огненной вспышкой, но Оптимус ушел в сторону, прорываясь к Мегатрону.  
\- Ты будишь в моей Искре худшие стороны, - он притормозил на клик, и противник успел активировать боевую защиту. - Надеюсь, тебе нравится, Мегатронус.  
Мегатрон вместо ответа выстрелил - с неудобного угла, снизу вверх, но все равно почти прошиб защиту, и ударил второй рукой, сам уже переходя в режим боя насмерть, пытаясь хотя бы разорвать магистрали контроля корпуса. Сила Разрушения против Телекинеза и опыта - Оптимус должен был бы проиграть, но в нем откуда-то из глубин Искры вставал навык бесчисленных сражений, и ненависть. Он уничтожил часть стены и пинком отправил туда Мегатрона - на внешние галереи, в виду Айкона.  
\- Посмотри, что стало с Кибертроном, - Оптимус остановился на клик. - Отвратительно.  
\- Отвратительно? Айкон развивается, - Мегатрон использовал передышку, чтобы зарядить и поправить пушку, - он меняется. А вот откуда ты вылез - это хороший вопрос.

Мегатрон тянул время - ждал подкрепления, возможно, или давал системам подлатать повреждения. Он уже не рассчитывал победить в этом сражении - пока Оптимусом управляла некая древняя сила, вырубить его или уничтожить представлялось почти невозможным. Но это купит время Тандеркракеру и Саундвейву - увести верных, вытащить Старскрима.  
Уйти самому - если повезет.  
\- Почему ты вообще в это ввязался? - Мегатрон почти восстановил заряд, - на стороне террористов?  
\- На стороне? Я ни на чьей стороне. Они всего лишь ресурс, чтобы добраться до тебя и сделать то, что я хочу. - плазменное лезвие направилось прямо на Искру Мегатрона. - Но не бойся, Старскрима я убью раньше, чем тебя.  
"Лорд?"  
"Саундвейв, уходите".  
"Лорд, сигнал очень плохой".  
Кажется, террористы врубили что-то вроде глушилки, раз даже Саундвейв не справлялся - и Мегатрон вдруг почувствовал, что он один. Совсем один - наедине с безумцем, чьи руки почернели от вызванной Силы.  
\- Ты так сильно хочешь меня убить, Оптимус? - он встал, нацелив дула обеих наручных пушек на этого не-Оптимуса. - Не видел в тебе раньше такой силы и такого безумия.  
Шарк расхохотался, разбивая рукой выстрел вдребезги.  
\- О да, я хочу тебя убить! Медленно, долго убивать, так, как ты заслужил это своим предательством.  
\- Ты совсем наболт поехал, - Мегатрон выстрелил еще раз, кинулся на ближнюю дистанцию, раскручивая вместо кулака плазменный шар - апгрейд, никогда раньше не использовавшийся в реальном бою.  
\- Не считай меня психопатом, - Оптимус отражал удары и бил сам, пользуясь своей Силой и успевая блокировать даже телекинез Мегатрона. - Не повторяй их ошибку. Я в полном рассудке, пусть и не в полной силе.  
\- И ты не Оптимус, - Мегатрон выстрелил впритык, точно зная, что выстрел будет уничтожен, и мгновенно ударил в синий шлем.  
\- Я Оптимус, - лицо оказалось близко, слишком близко - и лезвие уже прорезало системы, - но не только Оптимус.  
Мегатрон пытался втянуть воздух, перегретая вентиляция только скрипела, свистела, не давая охлаждения. Какой-то невнятный шлак забивал все каналы восприятия, как будто он дрался не с Оптимусом, но с мощным открытым реактором. Критический перегрев может отправить его в оффлайн эффективнее, чем удар по шлему - Мегатрон рванулся, игнорируя рассекающее шарнир плеча лезвие.  
Оптимус оказался еще ближе, вцепился - почти в объятиях удерживая, почти в поцелуе прижавшись - и надавил сильнее. Резкая боль прошила от плеча вниз, и рванулась к нейростволу - но сил сопротивляться этому удару уже не было. Оптимус довел удар до нейроствола, полностью обездвижив Мегатрона, вытащил меч, трансформируя и убирая его под броню. Посмотрел в мерцающие алые линзы, близко-близко, добить. Нет. Нет, он еще не за все ответил, он вообще еще не получил заслуженное наказание. Оптимус разжал руки и позволил побежденному упасть на пол. Клик колебался - ставить ногу на грудную броню или нет, но решил, что нет. Хватит.  
Грызущее неудовлетворение разгорелось с новой силой - надо утащить его туда, где никого не будет, а там уже допросить. Конечно, допросить.

 

18.

Проверить заряд в бластере. Глянуть в новостные ленты.  
Прочистить вентиляцию и пополнить запас защитного средства - сегодня планировался плановый рейд по нижним районам Моря Ржи. Глянуть в новостные ленты.  
Изучить броню на предмет целости и характеристик. Подумать, не записаться ли к ремонтнику. Глянуть в новостные ленты.  
Шлак. Проул поймал себя на том, что уже пол-брийма бессмысленно листает обновления, забыв о сборах. Этот теракт перевернул все с ног на голову - исчез Прайм, тяжело ранен Старскрим, Шоквейв и Саундвейв исчезли, возможно, в плену… Зато появились Ультра Магнус и Скайфайр, ранее объявленные дезактивами. Нет, Проул прекрасно понимал, что Мегатрон Прайм утаивает и корректирует часть информации, как и любой правитель. И уже просчитал, что Матрица не выбрала его, или выбрала не его.  
Еще раз глянуть новостные ленты.  
Проул считал, что правителя не должен выбирать артефакт, каким бы древним и знаменитым он не был. Править должен тот, кто справится с этой ответственностью. И лучше - не один властитель. Времена Праймов прошли. В конце концов, меха теперь куда больше, чем во времена Тринадцати Первых!  
Нет уж, лучше Сенат. Коррумпированный - возможно - но не тираничный.  
Еще раз глянуть. Выходить не хотелось до ужаса - казалось, что вот сейчас и принесет какую-нибудь жуткую новость. Что террористы захватили Айкон, например. Он последний раз глянул новостные ленты и решительно отключил терминал. Все, хватит ждать чего-то особенного, иначе он опоздает на дежурство.  
Проул не успел даже из своей кварты выйти, когда наткнулся на сенатора Шоквейва и едва успел затормозить.  
\- Уже уходите? - сенатор проверил время, - ах да, я опоздал, наверное. Не буду тогда задерживать.  
\- Стой! - Проул вцепился в его руку, и сразу разжал, увидев, как Шоквейв кривится, - так. Подожди! Не уходи. Я... я еще не иду.  
Он решительно втащил его в кварту и запер дверь.  
\- Ни в малейшей степени мне бы не хотелось мешать вашей работе, Проул, - сенатор коротко оглядел небольшой и почти стерильный отсек. - Так что сразу перейду к вопросу, который сильно меня интересует - что и как вы сделали для Саундвейва? Вы вообще знаете его лично?  
\- Я? Для Саундвейва? - Проул опешил на клик, потом кивнул, - не я. Джазз для меня. Он мне помог. Это опасно для него?  
\- Он работает на Саундвейва?  
\- Не думаю. Джазз достаточно серьезно относится к своей должности лейтенанта полиции и вряд ли будет работать на кого-то из криминальных авторитетов.  
\- Саундвейв - тайный помощник Мегатрона, - ближайший, - Шоквейв потер шлем. - Послушайте, Проул, все эти странные события, происходящие последние циклы в Айконе - по моим расчетам, все только начинается.  
\- Ржаво, - Проул сел на платформу, потер ладони зачем-то, проверил, как сидит в кобуре бластер, - значит... что? Волнения, бунты? Война? Какого шлака хочет этот Оптимус?  
\- Не могу знать. Я видел его один раз и почти не говорил с ним, - сенатор слабо улыбнулся и прошел к обзорному окну. Маленькая, пустая кварта Проула располагалось на одном из последних этажей самого высокого комплекса среднего уровня Айкона. Выше только Дворец и Сенат.  
\- Он убил Мегатрона? - спросил Проул тише.  
Ему не нравился деспотичный Прайм, злила его привычка тянуть все рычаги власти на себя, но убийство? Убийство Прайма, на Кибертроне?!  
\- Из того, что я слышал - нет. Пока нет. Мегатрон был тяжело поврежден в сражении и сейчас находится в закрытом медблоке. Камере. Это все, что я знаю наверняка. Поговаривают, что он и не был реальным Праймом - избранником Матрицы.  
Проул медленно втянул воздух, потом выдохнул.  
\- Поговаривают... Раз ты пересказываешь эти слухи, значит, они достойны доверия? - он сделал шаг ближе. И еще ближе - почти касаясь брони.  
\- Да. Проул, я не люблю создавать кому-то неприятности и быть обязанным, это... мешает мне. Разумеется, лучше было бы иметь возможность отдать долги эквивалентным действием, но пока что я не вижу, что мог бы для тебя сделать. Так что я открыт для предложений, - Шоквейв наконец развернулся к нему.  
\- Ты мне не обязан, - тихо сказал Проул. Очень тихо, заново будто увидев сенатора - красивого, яркого, сверкающего. Очень серьезного сейчас.  
\- О, это не так. Можно сказать, что сложные отношения взаимных услуг, одолжений, подсказок, разделенной информации, не обязывающего интерфейса в разных формах связывают меня почти со всеми знакомыми, но это особый случай. Я еще никогда никому не был обязан сохранением актива и целостности разума, - Шоквейв задумчиво коснулся белого плечевого блока. Тактик почти весь был белый. - Поэтому такой долг меня обременяет.  
\- Это плохо? - Проул шагнул вперед, и последнее расстояние исчезло, - я хотел бы стать для тебя особенным. Не одним из прочих знакомых.  
Внутри что-то дрожало у Искры - никогда раньше Проул не говорил так открыто. И если Шоквейв сейчас вновь зачислит его в ряды "всех знакомых"... шлак, нет. Но Шоквейв молчал, не отвечая. Проулу очень хотелось просто обнять его, зажать и лезть по всем системам, как в примитивных холо - так же жадно и неудержимо. Вместо этого он потянул на себя отогнутое назад тонкое крыло. Сенатор опять перекрасился - теперь в бело-изумрудный с оранжевым. Этот цвет ему шел больше - радостный, светлый, яркий - и в системах опять трепыхнулось.  
\- Можешь считать, что я спасал не тебя, а себя. Не смог бы спокойно пережить, ушел бы в террористы... - Проул криво улыбнулся, чувствуя, что шутка получается слишком серьезной.  
\- Именно этого я и пытаюсь избежать, - сенатор Шоквейв поймал его за шлем, подтянул к себе, - ты же не захотел бы стать моим врагом? Ты бы не хотел стрелять в меня?  
\- Нет, - хрипло ответил тактик. - Не хочу. И не буду.  
Поймал светлую броню в руки - Шоквейв выше, но это совершенно не мешает, и тонкие крыловые элементы топорщатся, когда сенатор его обнимает нехарактерно жестким хватом. Проул успел предположить, что под броней скрываются военные механизмы, когда Шоквейв его поцеловал, вжимая в себя, втискивая. На клик показалось, что он и вести хочет - но Шоквейв не пытался отжать броню, только целовал.  
\- У тебя дежурство, - напомнил сенатор, оторвавшись на клик. Держал он при этом как в тисках. - А у меня свободный цикл.  
\- Болт с ним, дежурством, - хрипло отрезал Проул, - пойду к тебе в охранники, если хочешь.  
\- Тебя уволили? - уточнил Шоквейв, плавно опускаясь на платформу. Крыловые элементы встали торчком, потом опустились в безопасную позицию - завораживающее зрелище.  
\- Мегатрон разжаловал в наказание за провалы, - Проул уже сосредоточился на его выносных наспинных элементах, магистралях, плечевых шарнирах и приятном перехвате талии. - Проигнорируй это. Я уволюсь наболт все равно.  
Шоквейв не ответил - возможно, думал, возможно, не одобрял, но... Ржа, Проул сейчас не хотел говорить - он хотел сжимать, проглаживать, тискать, прижиматься фейсплейтом к горячим магистралям, проникать под броню, сливаться - и не думать о мире вокруг.

 

19.

\- Прайм должен управлять Кибертроном.  
\- Я тебе ничего не должен, - рыкнул Оптимус. - Ты засунул в меня эту шлакову Матрицу и я с удовольствием от нее избавился бы в любой клик. Ржа, Магнус, ты прекрасно знаешь, что я согласился на все это только чтобы добраться до Мегатрона.  
\- Сенат требует определенности.  
\- И идут они в шлак.  
\- Мне нужна определенность, в конце концов! - Магнус повысил голос, шагнул вперед - и притормозил.  
В линзах Оптимуса отразилась очень неприятная эмоция, больше всего похожая на жажду убийства. "Только спровоцируй меня", - как бы говорил его взгляд.  
\- Замолчи и покинь меня, - приказал Прайм. - Займи свой Сенат чем хочешь, лишь бы они мне не мешали.  
Магнус коротко поклонился и торопливо вышел. Он... Тот, кто сейчас приказывал, не имел никакого отношения к молодому изгнаннику, который всего несколько циклов назад отказывался от Матрицы… И ржавь, он не мог понять, кто смотрел сквозь синие линзы, но Магнус знал уже, кому показать записи. Альфа Трион должен помочь. Хочет он или нет - это вопрос безопасности Кибертрона.

 

20.

Холод и темнота одиночной камеры отрезвляли получше синтетиков. Почти два цикла Мегатрону нечем было себя занять, кроме как анализировать неожиданное падение и действия Оптимуса. Которому явно кто-то сильно врезал по шлему, иначе он так не дрался бы. Или вообще не связался бы с Магнусом и террористами. Думалось хорошо. Узнать бы еще, удалось ли сбежать Саундвейву и Скримеру, но сеть в камерах отсутствовала полностью. Изоляция. Тишина. Всю полученную информацию по ранению Старскрима он уже проанализировал - данные оставляли мучительно неопределенные пробелы - и теперь обдумывал трансформацию Оптимуса. Невероятно высокие боевые способности... имя "Мегатронус", произнесенное с каким-то особенным чувством... Недостаточно данных!  
Хруст дверей он принял с какой-то даже радостью - отсутствие данных нервировало. Как Мегатрон и предполагал, Оптимус появился лично. Мрачный, тяжелый взгляд, не того оттенка линзы, чуть иное поведение. Одержимый.  
Кем вот только? Магнус его переписал?  
\- Именно тебя я и ждал, - Мегатрон поудобнее устроился в блокираторах.  
\- Заглохни.  
И голос другой. Шлак, все это напоминало какое-то безумие. Варианты моделирования шли один другого мрачнее: личностная деградация, вирус, вмешательство древних и забытых сил… Наболт, каких еще сил, одернул себя Мегатрон, что за ерунда в проц лезет со всей этой историей. Магнус его переписал, вот и все.  
\- Молчишь? - Оптимус уже отключил защитное поле, разделявшее их, прошел внутрь и поймал пленного за подбородок. Очень уверенным и властным движением, не свойственным простому нелегалу.  
\- Ты все равно заговоришь, - он улыбнулся шарктиконьи, - Мегатронус.  
\- Мое имя Мегатрон, и если тебе даже это приходится напоминать, рекомендую проверить память у хорошего специалиста, - свергнутый Прайм повел плечевыми блоками. - Говорить? Хах, ты же ничего не спрашиваешь. И кстати, как к тебе обращаться? Ты же не Оптимус. Ты - кто-то другой.  
По фейсплейту прилетел жесткий короткий удар.  
\- Меня зовут Оптимус, - меха напротив только корпусом напоминал того нелегала, приведенного Старскримом. Даже поле стало ярче, насыщеннее и плотнее.  
\- Силовые воздействия тебе не помогут, - Мегатрон слизнул каплю энергона с губы. - Так чего ты от меня хочешь?  
\- Уничтожить тебя. Раздавить, растоптать - как ты меня когда-то. Не помнишь? Я помню, - голос упал до шепота, становясь только жутче. - Ты предал меня, когда не должен был, не имел права, и я убил тебя, Мегатронус, и вот ты снова здесь, в моем мире - живых. Зачем?  
Паззл не сходился. Некто старый, убивший одного из Первых, в честь которого Мегатрон взял имя? Первых не осталось. Возможно, это просто сумасшедший, вообразивший себя Первым? Мегатрон был уверен, что Прайма давно ушел в дезактив вместе с Солус, Квинтусом, Адаптусом и остальными. К тому же, насколько Мегатрон изучал сохранившиеся источники, Мегатронуса казнили за убийство, все Первые поучаствовали. Плюс - Сила Уничтожения, которая совершенно смешивала все планы.  
Подыграть ему, может? Или это ухудшит дело? Мегатрон выбрал тактику самой наглой атаки - промолчав клик, он, улыбаясь, прошипел:  
\- Убил меня один раз, Прайма, убьешь и второй?  
Оптимус с криком ярости вбил его в стену так, что броня промялась, повреждая внутренние систему. Ударил - Мегатрон успел отдернуть голову - почти пробив обшивку камеры насквозь.  
\- Это ты предатель - пусть ты не убил Солус, как я сказал остальным, но ты покинул меня! Ты первый!  
\- Прайма?  
\- Замолчи, не смей больше произносить мое имя! Сколько раз я должен убить тебя, чтобы все закончилось?!  
Получается, Мегатронус не убивал Солус - кто же ее убил? Мегатронус покинул Прайму - а вот это совсем шлаково, значит между ними были отношения.  
\- Ты его уже убил, - Мегатрон увернулся от еще одного удара, кулак ободрал краску со шлема до металла, - Прайма, ты его убил, хватит. Давно. Сотни ворн назад!  
\- И этого недостаточно, так, раз ты снова появился? - теперь Прайма поймал его шлем обеими руками и сжал, вглядываясь в алые линзы. - Если мне придется сделать это теперь самому...  
\- А прошлый раз ты его подставил? - угадал Мегатрон. - Сам-то не смог? Шлак, я же не Мегатронус! Я только взял это имя!  
Прайма с яростью врезал ему еще раз, ткнулся шлемом в шлем, замер так.  
\- Ты Мегатронус, - шепот был едва слышен, - тебя нельзя не узнать, еще и телекинез... Я должен своими руками тебя убить.  
\- Вот я бы предпочел этого избежать, особенно в части убийства голыми руками, - Мегатрон не отворачивался, глядя в помутневшие синие линзы. - Неаккуратно, долго, больно. Других вариантов нет?  
\- Замолчи. Уже хватит. Весь этот грязный, отвратительный, мельтешащий Кибертрон - и ты.  
\- Сам мог заниматься им. Легко ругать, когда ты устранился, - Мегатрон приподнял плечевые блоки, смотря на него, не давая передышки, - теперь ты убьешь меня, и что? Подождешь, пока кто-то еще возьмет имя Мегатронуса и будешь убивать его?  
\- Не прикидывайся идиотом, - теперь Прайма в корпусе Оптимуса мял и дергал пленному магистрали, шейные кабели в поблескивающей оплетке, защитные элементы. Никак не мог решиться на что-то. - Хочешь сказать, ты запер собственную память лучше, чем я? Ты не помнишь ничего? Почему?  
\- Я не могу ничего вспомнить, потому что я не он. А ты - тот? - Мегатрон лихорадочно перебирал в памяти сведения о Прайме и найти ничего не мог. Ну, кроме общеизвестной и малозначащей - Прайма, Первый из Тринадцати, воин и защитник, рыцарь Кибертрона. Характер, особенности - ничего.  
Он пропустил клик, когда Прайма зажал ему шлем и поцеловал.  
\- Мегатронус...  
Если бы Мегатрон мог сейчас ему ему врезать - ударил бы без раздумий. Тут же не удавалось даже вывернуться - Прайма целовался как в последний раз, жадно, голодно, жутко. Корпус отреагировал на это смесью возбуждения и паники.  
\- Ненавижу... со смещенным сознанием, - Мегатрон пытался вывернуться, забыв про блокираторы. Сразу же получил мощный удар под грудную броню, вмявший защиту, - ш-шлак, ты или убивай или коннекть, но не одновременно же!  
\- Я хочу тебе отомстить, - Прайма прошептал ему прямо в губы, - чтобы ты меня не бросал больше, не обманывал, не предавал, ржавая ржавь!  
\- И для этого обязательно нужно ломать? - Мегатрон в этот клик напоминал сам себе так же упиравшегося Оптимуса. Еще раз быстро оценил ситуацию. - Прайма, почему?  
\- Я так хочу. - голос упал до шепота, и древний силой стащил его на пол камеры, зажал соединение блокираторов в руке. - Я знаю, что хочу.  
Нет, что он хотел, ощущалось без сканирования, тут Мегатрон даже не сомневался. Желание, бешеное, сумасшедшее, буквально прошивало его вместе с пульсирующим излучением.  
\- Так ты хочешь меня убить, сконнектить или подставиться, ржавь? - Мегатрон смог его пнуть, - определись!  
\- Я убью после этого, - решил Прайма. Линзы его слегка прояснились, он теперь лучше считывал ситуацию - тот, кого он держит, не совсем Мегатронус. Искра та, но память отсутствует, и личность... Не важно. Он не даст еще раз предать себя, бросить себя. Впрочем, личность может и похожа. Он еще раз поцеловал упрямо сопротивляющегося меха, заставляя его раздвинуть губы, куснул, снова поцеловал, глубоко и жарко.  
Даже корпус почти такой же - это больше, чем совпадение, это уже знак. Сопротивление резко ослабело, Мегатрон почти сам закинул сцепленные блокираторами руки за шлем, коротко вздрогнув от протиснувшихся под броню пальцев.  
\- Я бы предпочел коннект без пункта "убить потом", - он выгнулся, пуская Прайму к внутренним системам грудного отсека.  
\- Посмотрим, какого цвета у тебя Искра...  
Ржавь, он ощущал подвох от Мегатрона. Тот не сдался. Не сдался, но стратегически отступил, позволяя добраться до корпуса, а не до мыслей. Еще немного - и в руках Праймы останется только корпус, пустой и бессмысленный. Он притормозил, не вскрывая, только оглаживая грудную броню Мегатрона, размышляя, как же к нему подобраться. Завести сначала? Заставить орать от кайфа или от боли? Вскрыть изнутри, заставить полноценно обрабатывать и реагировать на все сигналы, без отстраненности? Прайма прокинул прямое соединение, практически не заметив сопротивление Мегатрона - взломал в один клик, наткнувшись на программные щиты только уже у самых личных протоколов.  
"Не сопротивляйся".  
"В шлак! Хочешь открытости? Дай мне Оптимуса".  
"Тебе нравится Оптимус? Эта надстройка над моей личностью? - Прайма гнусно, голодно ухмыльнулся, - его больше нет".  
Открытые эмоции вспыхнули - но не разочарованием, как ждал Прайма, а странной печалью. Это сопротивление злило, но так закрывался бы и Мегатронус прошлого, соперник и партнер его молодости... Прайма полыхнул ненавистью, почти сжигая личностные протоколы самого Мегатрона, удержал забившегося пленника, взламывая ему замки грудной брони:  
"Ты дашь мне Искру, даже если мне придется тебя стереть!"  
Мегатрон в ответ полыхнул так яростно и гневно, что Искра буквально вспыхнула под грудной броней, и эта вспышка будто выжгла ярость. Теперь хотелось его не ломать, а коннектить, горячо и долго, получая отклик. Ради такого стоило и Оптимуса ему показать - пусть Прайма не очень-то умел разбираться со сторонами собственной личности: никогда не требовалось. Он слегка углубился в собственную память недавних циклов, выискивая момент переключения, нашел, скользнул в эту щель...  
Оптимус придавил бывшего Прайма сильнее, пытаясь осознать, что он делает в камере, почему Мегатрон в блокираторах и судорожно пытается охладиться, подняв броню дыбом. Почему собственный корпус горит так, что больно становится - будто вся Сила Уничтожения рвалась одновременно.  
\- Что за ржавь... - он ткнулся в наплечник, пытаясь хоть как-то привести корпус в порядок.  
\- У тебя некоторые сложности, а у нас у всех - огромные проблемы, - Мегатрон скованными руками поймал его шлем, приподнимая и подтягивая к себе. - И если ты меня сейчас не сконнектишь, я уже взорвусь наболт! Не тормози. Все равно я не дам этому древнему психу тебя стереть.  
\- Какому пси... - Оптимус сам себя прервал, отвечая на поцелуй, обнял, как будто пытаясь найти точку опоры.  
В шлак, корпус дергало, джампер, оказывается, уже скрутился под броней, и мгновенно выпрямился, стоило отвести пластины паховой брони. Сконнектить Мегатрона - о да, внезапный подарок неизвестно от кого. Главное потом не выключиться и не утерять контроль - судя по реакциям корпуса на соединение по приемной системе, Мегатрон уже находился на пределе.  
\- Никто не может тебя мучить, кроме меня! - Оптимус закончил подключение, принимая откаты.  
\- Собственник. Прайма - тоже, х-ха.  
\- Кто?! - Оптимус ревниво дернул током сильнее и укусил губу, потом поцеловал, - в шлак. Неважно. Потом расскажешь, - он чувствовал уже, как открывается грудная броня, и как тянется к нему Искра напротив. Бывший Прайм рассмеялся, легко перехватывая токи, усиливая, возвращая. Черная броня ушла в стороны с частичной трансформацией, открывая усиленные контуры Искры и охлаждения.  
\- Это у тебя... что? - притормозил Оптимус.  
\- Контуры орудий. Не отвлекайся. Разве не чувствуешь перегрев и жар?  
Куда больше Оптимуса начало волновать, что при контакте Мегатрон ощутит Матрицу. А может, он знает? Или нет... шлак. Надо было сказать заранее, следовало, это было бы правильно, но...  
Он просто не мог терпеть - внутри как будто сверхновая взорвалась, и он вбился в открытое сияние своим, просеянным сквозь контур древнего артефакта. Хотя бы в Матрице не оказалось ничьей личности, как он боялся - просто мощная линза, добавляющая... удовольствия, наверно. В любом случае, Оптимус никогда до этого ни с кем не сливал Искры.

\- Очнись, - Мегатрон щипнул его за антенну. - Хорошо, что это ты. Пока ты.  
\- Пока?  
\- Твоя Искра - это Прайма, Первый из Тринадцати. И весь Кибертрон ему чем-то не угодил.  
\- Прайма, - Оптимус мигнул, - он вроде бы дезактив. Меня собрали... я появился на.. - он попытался опровергнуть слова и с глубоким изумлением замолчал, наткнувшись на неприметную серую пустоту удаленных файлов. Но теперь он понял, где искать, и начал сознательно восстанавливать их, частично поврежденные, переписывать на выделенный раздел, и очнулся только тогда, когда Мегатрон тряхнул его за плечевой блок.  
\- Не сейчас, копнешь слишком глубоко - и ты станешь им. Не сейчас.  
\- Какого шлака вообще происходит? - Оптимус не отказал себе в удовольствии облапать его так, как сам бывший Прайм притискивал. И вот в таком положении он мог бы провести полворна, по ощущениям. Еще поймать за спинные блоки и поцеловать. Смятая броня, протеки энергона. Он как будто со стороны смотрел, как ломал их - нет, не он... Прайма. Даже от чужих воспоминаний разило каким-то жутким древним безумием.  
Оптимус отдал часть ресурсов на шифрование и защиту собственной памяти, вычленяя и меняя статусы триггеров, и вновь обратился к Мегатрону. Он вдруг кое-то понял, и невольно расплылся в хищной улыбке.  
\- Я тебя сверг.  
\- Не взорвись от радости. И ты почти убил Старскрима, - бывший Прайм как-то нехорошо прищурился, - или это Прайма почти убил Старскрима?  
\- Не важно, - Оптимус отверг вопрос, но метку на памяти все же проставил - проверить. Один раз его личность уже незаметно заменилась чужой, надо как-то закрыться от этого.  
\- Лучше так не делай, - в голосе Мегатрона завибрировало предупреждение. Шлак, если бы он беспокоился о ком-то другом… Оптимус ощутил мгновенное забвение - но усилием воли вернулся в себя, потеряв целый брийм, и за этот брийм его руки почти сорвали грудную пластину Мегатрона. Прайма и впрямь решил его убить.  
\- Если ты выпустишь его, он меня погасит, - бывший Прайм хрипло вентилировался. Чтобы обездвижить, один из Тринадцати в этот раз почти выбил ему охлаждение, и теперь попытка разогнуться грозила стазисом.  
\- Если ты еще раз помянешь этого крылатого оплавка, тебя убью я! - Оптимус помог ему сесть на платформу.  
\- А ведь кое-кто собирался уйти от меня как можно дальше... Есть восстановитель?  
\- Я все еще собираюсь. Но не хочу слышать ничего про Старскрима, - Оптимус резко сжал кулак, - а ты мне должен еще три коннекта. Минимум.  
\- Интересная у тебя математика по долгам. И ты понимаешь, что позволить тебе всех оставить и уйти я не имею возможности - Прайма непредсказуем, опасен, и явно не в рассудке.  
Оптимус несколько кликов молчал, потом прокинул прямую связь, пересылая объемный пак архивов:  
\- Похоже, это твое. "Мегатронус".  
\- Я не Мегатронус.  
Бывший Прайм принял данные, и запустил процесс анализа. Часть наверняка можно будет адаптировать.  
\- Что мы знаем? - Оптимус отстегнул блокираторы, освобождая Мегатрона. Заодно это позволит ему активировать системы саморемонта и не закончиться здесь. - Прайма ненавидит Мегатронуса. Из того, что я прочитал, мне понятно только, что они были близки, а потом разошлись. Все.  
\- Хм. Я Мегатронус...  
\- Издеваешься?!  
\- Нет. Был бы здесь Саундвейв, можно было бы перепроверить, но пока все данные указывают, что моя Искра была его.  
\- Я не верю в возврат Искр, - пробормотал Оптимус. Он уже ощущал давление под шлемом, почти как физическое.  
\- Это не вопрос веры, совпадают параметры излучения, - Мегатрон развел ладони, - Прайма от меня в ближайшее время не сможет оторваться. Он в буквальном смысле сходит с ума, насколько я понимаю. Личность Мегатронуса в эти бэкапы не записана, только воспоминания. Интересно, как Прайма сохранил собственную личность? И сохранил ли?  
\- Потому что он еще не подыхал, вот почему... Шлак, со мной что-то опять не в порядке. Лучше я уйду, - Оптимус пошатнулся и повернулся к дверям. - Посидишь пока тут, медика я какого-нибудь пришлю.  
Спину жег внимательный взгляд Мегатрона. А потом на плечевой блок легла рука. Шлак, Оптимус одновременно хотел и не хотел уходить.  
\- Ты блокировал Прайму, - кажется, это не было вопросом.  
Мегатрон стоял близко. Очень.  
\- Пока - да. Пока еще могу это сделать.  
Оптимус помолчал клик, мотнул шлемом и резко вышел, восстанавливая блокировку камеры. Едва сдержал Силу Разрушения, когда мощные двери слишком медленно по его восприятию открывались. Шлак, шлак, шлак! Прайма, Мегатрон, Магнус с этой шлаковой Матрицей! Он уже снова плыл, утопая в чужой памяти невообразимо далеких эпох, когда и самого Кибертрона-то не было как планетоида. Когда был только великий Праймас, желавший делиться силой и жизнью, и Юникрон, этого желания не поддержавший.  
То и дело ему начинало казаться все мелко - меха вокруг, коридоры, вопросы, которые обсуждал с ними Ультра Магнус, лишь на клик замолчавший от вида Оптимуса и вновь вернувшийся к мерам безопасности для оппозиции. Оптимус молча прошел мимо них, игнорируя все вопросы, попытки заступить ему дорогу... Чей-то шарнир и броня потекли черной пылью, сине-белый меха вовремя все понял и шарахнулся в сторону. Остатками себя Оптимус еще сбросил приказ направить к Мегатрону медика, любого, и уже не удержался.  
Выпустил Прайму.

 

21.

\- Надо было перебить их еще в прошлом ворне, - недовольно рычал Турмоил, вызванный с дальнего рубежа. Его команда, поднятая на защиту власти, пока не доставляла проблем, но Старскрим внимательно читал сводки и по ним.  
Не хватало еще бунта под лозунгом "Айкон защищают отморозки, так чем мы хуже".  
\- Не выход. Нам нужна связь, требования, хоть что-нибудь!  
\- Есть ультиматум от Оптимуса Прайма, - Саундвейв наконец-то отмер из своего угла, напичканного оборудованием связи. - Пересылаю. Дополнение - предостережение от Шоквейва.  
\- Обменяет Мегатрона на что? "Меч Праймы"? Ржавь, Саунд, это шутки такие?! - взорвался джет.  
Саундвейв просто повторил вывод сообщения. Все просто и очевидно, шлак!  
Стало очень тихо. Турмоил со скрежетом качнул шлемом:  
\- Меч Праймы давно сломан. Печаль Адаптуса ему не нужна, точно?  
\- Я бы еще Молот Солус предложил, - Старскрим в задумчивости постукивал пальцами по окантовке экрана. - Что скажешь, Саунд, почему они его изобразили "Праймом"?  
\- Информация от сенатора Шоквейва - найдена Матрица Лидерства, Матрица выбрала Оптимуса.  
\- Это хорошо, что ты не дал Мегатрону казнить Шоквейва.  
Саундвейв коротко кивнул.  
\- Он забрал Матрицу у Мегатрона? - Турмоил на клик погасил визор, - или я что-то пропустил из последних политических новостей?  
Слишком умный, шлак. Старскрим глянул на него с недовольством - история про подлог Матрицы еще не стала достоянием общественности, и он вовсе не был уверен, что стоит это делать. Особенно Турмоилу.  
\- Хорошо, - сказал он. - Ищем требуемый Меч, отдаем этим оплавкам, возвращаем Мегатрона и выносим это гнездо психопатов наболт.  
Тандеркракер хмыкнул:  
\- Это не тебя ли после единственного удара Оптимуса я тащил стазисного? Кстати, Скайфайр актив.  
\- Ложь, - Старскрим холодно скрестил руки на кокпите, где замененное стекло отливало скорее в красноту, чем в золото, как раньше, - Скайфайр не может быть актив, он погиб и ты это прекрасно знаешь. Я не был готов, что у Оптимуса сорвет все гайки.  
\- Скайфайр? - повернулся к ним Турмоил всем корпусом.  
Тандеркракер широко ухмыльнулся им обоим и вывесил холоэкран с записью с оптики: он сам, Старскрим с расплавленным кокпитом, одна их боковых летных палуб Дворца, и бело-серый исцарапанный Скай - "Да, хорошо, я пропущу тебя".  
\- Это подделка, - Старскрим нервно фыркнул, - посмотри запись излучения, это наверняка подделка.  
Вместо ответа Тандеркракер развернул запись-сравнение:  
\- Не хочешь признавать, что твой обожаемый и страстно используемый Мегатрон тоже вполне мог отполировать тебе процессорные блоки? - он прошелся по рубке Немезиса. - Скайфайр жив, тебе лгали, Скример, а Оптимус хочет Меч Праймы! Просто прекрасно! А я вам так и говорил, что вся эта история с фальшивой Матрицей кончится шлаком.  
Турмоил с интересом следил за его перемещениями, потом повернулся к Саундвейву:  
\- Я это никуда не солью, верни мне связь.  
\- Отказано в доступе, - Саундвейв в ответ качнул шлемом, и вокруг повис очень раздражающий тонкий звук, с которым он генерировал защитное поле.  
Тандеркракер недовольно фыркнул:  
\- Какие теперь ты хочешь разводить секреты?  
\- Запрос: цель распространения информации?  
\- А что ты хочешь делать?! Мегатрон уже проиграл, а наши имена с ним сплавлены намертво, так какой смысл хранить что-то еще и друг от друга? К тому же не прикидывайся, Саунд - если бы ты не хотел, чтобы я рассказал о Скайфайре, я бы и звука не произнес. Ты же можешь. Прекрасно можешь.  
Старскрим зло махнул рукой.  
\- Неважно. Меч ему нужен, я полагаю, чтобы занять место Прайма окончательно. Если Мегатрон у него, это стало известно. Можно опередить их и распространить информацию.  
\- Шантаж не удастся, - Тандеркракер приподнял крылья, - да.  
Турмоил молча взял у Саундвейва ультиматум, перечитал и выставил личное подтверждение и согласие с условиями. Так же молча ткнул его Старскриму.  
\- Хочешь искать им этот шлаков Меч?!  
\- Он у меня. Уже ворнов пять - бесполезный трофей. Подписывай.  
\- Вероятность выдачи себя за одного из Тринадцати - Прайму - весьма высока, - заметил Саундвейв.  
\- Еще один будет врать, - заметил Тандеркракер неприязненно, - он на Прайму даже не похож.  
\- А кто похож на Прайму? Нормальных изображений нет, - Старскрим заверил ультиматум личной подписью и передал Саундвейву. - Отправь ему, пусть порадуется. Зря Мегатрон не дал мне его убить наболт.  
\- Поддерживаю, - неожиданно качнул крыльями его сотриадник.  
\- Тандер, вытащи Варпа из той дыры, где он прохлаждается. Он понадобится нам для подстраховки.

 

22.

\- Почему именно Меч Праймы? Он не только неактивен уже ворны, но это же исключительно оружие войны. Для чего он тебе? - Ультра Магнус нервничал. Альфа Трион не ответил на его запрос, хотя наверняка получил записи Оптимуса и излучение его Искры. Мегатрон - которого сейчас как раз везли на территорию Моря Ржи для обмена - молчал и смотрел на Оптимуса как-то так, как смотрят на неразорвавшийся снаряд, пробивший вам обшивку. Или комок активной ржи в спящей фазе.  
И Персептор, настоявший, что он должен присутствовать, но мгновенно забившийся в угол. Что-то ему не нравилось, он чем-то занимался, не отвечая на прямые обращения - только дал запрос состояния меча Праймы. Никто из оппозиционеров не знал, и, наверное, Персептор пошел в поисках дальше.

Прайма, полновластный хозяин корпуса, смотрел вперед, на экраны.  
Осталось немного - получить свой меч и зачистить этот ржавый кусок хлама. Вывернуть несущие ребра Кибертрона наизнанку и вытащить Праймаса. Спросить его - зачем? Почему ты терпишь этот шлак над собой? Эти ржавые, мелкие, предательские и подлые Искры, насквозь лживые. Зачем они тебе, Праймас?  
Надо было принять предложение Юникрона.  
Зачистить все сразу и подчинить Мегатронуса.  
Не прошло и ворна тогда, как Мегатронус предал, и все посыпалось в шлак. Надо будет начать заново. Освободить Искры других Первых - тех, кто достоин. Солус и Мегатронус не в списке.  
Освободить Праймаса от Кибертрона.  
Море Ржи - некогда их первый город стоял в этом месте внешней оболочки Кибертрона, а теперь здесь воистину одна ржавчина.

Старскрим, Саундвейв, кто-то крупный и мощный с пушкой вместо руки. Турмоил, подсказала метка, и Прайма презрительно фыркнул - они боятся его, тащат с собой боевиков. Бесполезно. Он мельком представил, как разрубит его новообретенным мечом. Жаль, что неактивный меч не почувствуешь. Хотя этот сброд не посмеет обманывать, за Искру своего драгоценного Мегатронуса.  
\- Меч в обмен на Мегатрона, - вперед выступил джет, едва заметно подрагивая. Но Прайма видел его Искру - напряжение и совсем чуть-чуть страха.  
\- Сначала отдай мне Меч.  
\- Лови, - Старскрим кинул ржавую железку ему прямо в руки.  
Прайма принял его, осмотрел, кивнул Магнусу - "отпускай". Мегатрон отошел медленно, боком, не поворачиваясь к нему спиной, а Прайма уже раскрыл броню, вытащил Матрицу и вставил ее меж выгнутых пластин Меча.  
\- Что ты?!. - Магнуса и остальных отшвырнуло вспышкой, и когда он восстановил зрение, в руках Праймы уже сиял огромным плазменным лезвием Звездный Клинок.  
\- Вот так, - буднично заметил Прайма, взмахивая на пробу. Лезвие гудело и переливалось, ржавчина с рукояти осыпалась, открывая древний узор, - вы мне больше не нужны.  
Он шагнул вперед, и без усилия срезал треть корпуса Турмоилу, попытавшемуся заступить путь.  
\- Ты можешь использовать Звездный Клинок? - Магнус не хотел верить.  
\- Разумеется. Это же мой меч.  
\- Он - Прайма. Все назад! - Мегатрон телекинезом откинул удар, и следующий взмах срубил до основания завод в нескольких десятках километров от них.  
\- Зря сопротивляешься, - теперь Прайма указывал лезвием прямо на него. - Что ж, тогда будешь первым, кого я убью.  
Старскрим сменил форму и рванулся в небо, но едва заметное движение оставило его без крыла. Джет рухнул в пыль и обломки, судорожно трансформировавшись - больше не боец, вспышка зацепила ему часть основных контуров нейросети.  
\- Эвакуируйте Айкон, - Персептор сделал шаг назад, - он невменяем.  
Мегатрон стоял напротив: бежать ему было некуда, и вместо бесплодных попыток спастись он смотрел Прайме в бешено сверкающие линзы:  
\- Ты же не будешь меня слушать, Прайма, даже если мне есть, что сказать тебе.  
Он увернулся от удара, ушел в сторону, отвлекая внимание древнего на себя - это позволит Скайварпу успеть телепортировать остальных подальше.  
\- Он и меня не станет слушать, - следующий удар блокировал невесть откуда взявшийся Альфа Трион. - Прайма!  
\- В шлак! - Прайма замахнулся - но остановил удар, - с дороги. Трион, ты тоже хочешь уйти в колодец Искр? - он предупреждающе качнул мечом, и по рыжему металлу пробежала трещина. Мегатрон сделал шаг в сторону - но трещина последовала за ним, прямо под ноги, металл расходился с грозным скрежетом.  
\- Чего ты хочешь добиться? Уничтожить Кибертрон?  
\- Зачистить его от всей этой ржи. Трион, разве тебе нравится, что эти мелкие Искры сделали с нашим прекрасным Кибертроном? - лезвие указало на дымящийся горизонт - промышленные центры, Тарн, грязные производства. По голубому сиянию пробежалось помутнение, Звездный Клинок наливался фиолетовым светом, светом Юникрона. - Убрать все это. Начать заново.  
\- С кем? Зачем? Я не поддержу тебя. Никто не поддержит, - Трион развел руками, и сделал короткий жест отведенной ладонью. Мгновенно появился Варп, забрал Старскрима и Турмоила, исчез. Прайма его проигнорировал, он даже на Мегатрона больше не смотрел - только на Триона. На Магнуса, медленно прошедшего вперед, и вставшего рядом с ним. На Персептора, вставшего третьим. На Скайфайра.  
Один росчерк меча унесет их всех в дезактив.  
\- Так ты уверен, Трион, что это все тебе нравится?  
\- Не все, Прайма, но убивать их всех только ради старых обид и незавершенных дел я не позволю. Даже тебе.  
\- Значит первым мне придется убить тебя, - Прайма весь окутался фиолетовым сиянием, мощное личное излучение облекло его как плащом, и Альфа Трион не позволил никому вмешаться - он кинулся на Прайму, пока Скайварп захватил остальных телепортом, выкидывая на границе Моря Ржи.

\- Это все ты, Магнус, со своими "идеями", - рявкнул Мегатрон, - идиот ржавый! Додумался дать ему Матрицу!  
В красном тумане что-то грохнуло и поверхность под ногами содрогнулась.  
\- Хватит, - Персептор встал между ними, - Мегатронус, вот твои пушки, иди и успокой Прайму. Трион долго не продержится.  
\- Мне нужно минимум полцикла. Эвакуируйте жителей, - приказал Мегатрон, - чтобы на расстоянии удара тут никого не осталось.  
\- Я должен был догадаться, - Старскрим сделал шаг к нему, - догадаться, зачем ему меч.  
Скайфайр положил руку ему на плечевой блок, у самого крыла, качнул шлемом:  
\- Это не твоя война. Ты только помешаешь.  
\- То есть как только дело доходит до самого интересного, как это сразу не моя война?!  
\- Не твоя, - Скайфайр удержал его, пока Мегатрон с помощью Персептора подцеплял и активировал пушки. Мощнее, незнакомой конструкции.  
\- Так, Солус...  
\- Я - Персептор. Поучись читать чужие метки. Не забудь активировать щиты - воля Юникрона просачивается сквозь его разум.  
\- Сол?..  
\- Персептор, - с нажимом повторил ученый, бросив на Ультра Магнуса недовольный взгляд, - дополнительное питание щитов активируется через интерфейс пушек.  
\- Нашел.  
\- Удачи.  
Персептор сделал шаг назад, и теперь тоже смотрел в сторону центра Моря Ржи, где начинался багровый ураган, просвечиваемый фиолетовыми и белыми вспышками. Уровень кислотности и коррозионности атмосферы заметно поднялся.  
\- То есть ты все-таки Мегатронус? - Старскрим крепко держался за едва обретенного друга и учителя, но все датчики у него просто дрожали от жадности к секретам и древним тайнам.  
\- Да.  
\- А сколько еще таких?  
\- Много, - ответил Персептор, - скорее всего минимум десять из тринадцати сейчас на Кибертроне. Я позвал, кого нашел, но пока, Мегатронус, ты будешь один.  
\- Уходите, - Мегатрон зарядил пушки и коротко дернул шлемом, - я справлюсь.

 

23.

В самом центре бури параметры коррозионной активности буквально зашкаливали, и активная краска пошла серой паутиной трещин. Мегатрон шагал вперед, к самому центру, и заканчивал анализ блоков памяти одного из Первых - до шлака много информации, немного поврежденной, но еще читаемой.  
Обезвредить Прайму. Если бы он хотел его убить, драться следовало бы на большом расстоянии, в условиях, когда дальнобойные мощные орудия дадут нужное преимущество. Но он не убивать Прайму шел.  
Обезвредить.  
Успокоить.  
Поймать и вбить в его тупой проц, что Мегатронус не предавал его, параноидального ржавого идиота. Ситуация все еще не была вполне ясна, но по крайней мере появился шанс задать вопросы - шанс, которого не было у Мегатронуса.

Альфа Трион уже едва держался - вся правая рука посерела, из стыков брони сыпались искры, по ноге тек энергон из пробоины - но он был еще актив.  
\- Хорошо держишься, - Мегатрон поймал его, откинутого взрывной волной и удержал, не дав свалиться в пропасть пробитого купола. - А теперь держись от нас подальше.  
\- Мегатронус? Все-таки ты?  
\- Да. Я. И я не убивал Солус.  
Варп сделал последний рейс, забрав Триона - напоследок его хлестнуло разрядом, исчезал он с криком боли.  
Мегатрон встал напротив Праймы.  
\- Не убивал, - старый шарк неприятно улыбнулся, глядя на него почти белыми от энергии линзами.  
\- Потому что ее убил ты? Я знал, Прайма, что эта история была подстроена, - Мегатрон отбил еще один удар пылающего силой Юникрона Клинка, щиты Персептора сработали. - Но ты не дал мне шанса возразить. Одного не понимаю, ты открыл Искру Юникрону до этого или после?  
\- Юникрон давно пал, - оптика Праймы полыхнула фиолетовым огнем, он как будто сам себе врал, - Мегатронус, ты предал меня. Вы с Солус ржавые подлые предатели, - он ударил еще раз.  
\- И после того, что ты сделал: убил её без причины, повесил все на меня и струсил убить меня сам - ты заставил всех в этом поучаствовать, - Мегатрон ушел от удара, но это не далось ему легко. Выстрелил в ржу за спиной Праймы, чтобы того отбросило взрывной волной, и поймал в близкий захват. - Я любил тебя, Прайма, верил тебе, и не предавал.  
Он видел в оптике - не верит. Не верит ни на клик. Но очень хочет поверить.  
\- И ты поэтому насиловал этот корпус? - улыбка у Праймы оставалась совершенно юникроновской.  
\- Не сразу понял, что именно меня тянет к тебе, к этому варианту тебя, - Мегатрон удерживал его, не давая высвободить руку с мечом и ударить. - Какого шлака ты назвал меня виноватым в дезактиве Солус? Хотел убить или расстаться - так сделал бы это сам, Прайма.  
\- Я тебя убил, и еще раз убью.  
Вопреки словам, Прайма сильно приглушил сияние меча. Отблески еще подсвечивали его фейсплейт, но клики, пока линзы перестраивались на другое освещение, это был будто бы черный провал с фиолетовыми, безумными огнями линз.  
Мегатрон быстро поцеловал его и отпрыгнул, использовав телекинез на самом себе. Следующий джоор они молча сражались - Прайма менял мощность Звездного Клинка от почти погашенной до полной, стараясь пробить защиту противника и не дать себя поймать на выстрел в упор. Конструкции резервуара, в котором когда-то - вечность назад? - пробирался по обваливающимся лестницам Оптимус, уже едва выдерживали сражение. Ржавый купол со стоном просел от очередного шага Праймы - а потом вдруг рухнул вниз, целый сектор обвалился, и Мегатрон едва успел кинуться вперед, впиваясь в запястье.  
Корпус у Праймы оказался легче, чем он думал, но все равно достаточно тяжелым. Он приподнял их над обвалом, пытаясь выискать место покрепче, но вокруг рушилось все, поднимая в воздух чудовищную смесь пыли, частиц активной ржи, мелких чешуек металла, краски, какого-то шлака. Мегатрон судорожно закашлял вентиляцией, и тогда Прайма ударил.  
Они рухнули вниз, с обломками. Мегатрон отрубился уже в падении.

Системы загружались медленнее обычного, потому что на них что-то висело.  
Оружие Солус. Точно. Мегатрон не активировал пока линзы, пытаясь прощупать незаметно диапазон вокруг. Прайма его не убил - возможно, только пока. Впрочем, он и поблизости не обнаруживался сканированием. Мегатрон активировал оптику и заставил себя встать, преодолевая сопротивление поврежденных систем. Прайма явно вышел в онлайн раньше, вытащил его из-под продолжающих сыпаться обломков в боковой тоннель и ушел в него сам - капли энергона оставляли видимый след. За самим Мегатроном тянулась подобная цепочка, и странно еще было, что огоньки оптики скреплетов мелькали так далеко, буквально на дальней грани восприятия.  
Может быть, их отпугивал жуткий фон, до сих пор висящий в руинах - радиация и коррозионная вонь. Он шел по смутно знакомым тоннелям, ориентируясь на остатки фона Праймы, следы энергона и редкие оплавины от ударов мечом. Выплескивал ярость, не иначе.  
\- Прайма, ржавь, куда тебя Юникроном потащило?  
И скрежет скреплетов за обшивкой тоннеля.  
Жутко. Мегатрон много ворн не бывал в подобных руинах - управление Айконом занимало все его время. Здравая мысль, что в случае неудачи в подобные руины превратится весь Кибертрон, не давала свернуть с пути. Куда ведет этот тоннель? Ни на одном из известных Мегатрону планов его не было, а моделирование пространства глючило из-за избытка радиации и запутанных структур со множеством внеплановых пустот, выеденных скреплетами.

 

Прайму он нашел тремя уровнями ниже, в небольшом зале с обзорным экраном, показывающим Всеискру. Мегатрон выругался мысленно, вновь окунаясь в память древнего - всего один удар Звездного Клинка, напоенного силой Юникрона, и Праймас может и не оправиться. Неужели единственный способ его остановить - дезактив?  
Убить Оптимуса?  
Возможно. Но ведь Искра вернется, и все это пойдет на новый круг.  
\- Прайма, - собственный голос хрипел, вокалайзер повредили коррозионные пары, - ты же победил Юникрона. Мы вместе победили его.  
\- Юникрон не имеет никакого отношения к твоему предательству, - Прайма не поворачивался, а меч в его руке наливался силой. - Мегатронус.  
\- И вот ты второй раз не можешь убить меня сам? Зачем ты сюда пришел, хочешь начать свою зачистку с Праймаса?  
В короткой борьбе Мегатрон сумел обезоружить его и от Искры приложить об один из пультов управления.  
\- Шлак, да сотри ты пелену со своего мозгового модуля! Я не предавал тебя!  
\- Ты ушел к Солус, оставил меня!  
\- Совсем с катушек слетел?  
Мегатрон тряхнул его, прижал - и медленно поднял руку. Коснулся основания антенны, и толкнулся вперед запросом на передачу данных. Показать взгляд Мегатронуса. Его последние циклы до казни.  
\- Нет.  
\- Да. Ты же хочешь знать, должен знать - я тебя не оставлял, Прайма. Наверняка тебе солгали, знать бы еще кто и зачем, но меня и Солус просто подставили.  
\- Лжешь.  
\- Посмотри сам. Ведь эти бэкапы были у тебя, но за прошедшие эоны ты так и не активировал их!  
\- Ты лжешь, Мегатронус.  
Фейсплейт Праймы мучительно искажался, линзы вспыхивали фиолетовым, но он пока не бил. Пока справлялся.  
\- Просто посмотри. Тебе хватит брийма, - он сжал отрицательно мотнувшему Прайме основание антенны, процарапнул когтем по стыку защиты.  
\- Ты ведь все такой же несгибаемый, упрямый, как я помню, Первый. Ты же знаешь, что именно это меня зацепило - уже все сдали позиции, даже Трион примирился со мной, только не ты. И я дал себе слово, что взломаю возведенную тобой несокрушимую стену вокруг Искры. Взломал. Вот только в процессе я и сам - попался.  
Мегатрон старался не фальшивить. Слова Мегатронуса, мысли Мегатронуса - кто бы мог подумать, как глубоко влип старый шарк, как он изумился неожиданному обвинению - еще не стали вполне частью его опыта. Будто бы раздваивалось восприятие - наверняка и у Оптимуса-Праймы оно двоилось.  
\- Хватит, я посмотрю, - Прайма сжал его руку, убрал от своих антенн. - Хранящийся у меня бэкап, не твою расшифровку.  
\- Смотри. Только не вздумай подделывать.  
Мегатрон улыбнулся ярости в вернувших синий цвет линзах - как же легко раздразнить гордого Прайму, как он хорош в ярости. Шлак, воспоминания стремительно интегрировались, и он смотрел уже оптикой Мегатронуса. Надо будет уговорить его сменить корпус, на что-нибудь большое, красивое...  
Прайма двинул ему в брюшную броню - несильно, но с мыслей сбил.  
\- Никакого коннекта, - рявкнул он подозрительно, - потом. Возможно.  
\- Помнишь, как ты отгонял меня первый раз, и как долго упирался, - древний и темный рассмеялся, притираясь ближе к древнему, который так долго считался светлым.  
\- Ты поставил свой целью добраться до меня.  
\- О да! К тому же тебе понравилась концепция соединения и перезагрузок. А теперь я хочу знать, какого шлака ты меня возненавидел, и если найду виновного в этом - он пожалеет, что Праймас вообще породил его Искру.  
Прайма молчал, не отвечая. Потом буркнул глухо:  
\- Я ненавижу предательство.  
\- И все об этом знали.  
Впервые диссонанс между старыми и новыми воспоминаниями оказался уместен - Мегатрон поймал волну ярости и ненависти Мегатронуса, не дал им вести себя, не дал все испортить, только зарычал едва слышно. Все знали больное место Праймы. Все Тринадцать Первых. И кто-то воспользовался этим - тонко и умело.  
\- Льедж Максима? Алхемист? Или, может быть, Трион? Кто-то хотел навредить тебе или просто разозлить, но это сработало слишком хорошо, - Мегатронус продолжал шептать, легко касаясь брони Праймы и сразу же уходя от прикосновения, раздразнивая, играя. - Все знали, что ты взорвешься, но организатор должен был знать, что мы вместе - а мы хорошо скрывались.  
\- Все знали, что мы дружим, - Прайма тоже начал хрипеть. Это место постепенно разъедало все, что в нем оказывалось, - про нас знали все. Это мог быть кто угодно.  
Он поверил - наконец-то поверил, пересмотрев чужую память. Может, еще хрупко, еще только первым приближением - но фиолетовые искры погасли. Юникрон терял добычу.  
\- Нет-нет. Все считали, что мы враждуем. Помнишь? Я оспаривал любое твое распоряжение.  
\- Как и Квинтус.  
\- Нашел кого вспомнить. Квинтус всегда был не в себе - что хорошо показывает его новая раса.  
\- А ты не смей меня лапать, - опомнился Прайма, отталкивая от себя давнего партнера. Меч он не активировал - и это давало надежду на благополучный исход.  
\- Можно допросить Альфа Триона, - предложил Мегатрон, - я зарегистрировал Искры Солус и Алхемиста, можно найти и других. Кто-то мог знать.  
\- Льедж и Квинтус где-то на Кибертроне, я чувствовал их, но не нашел. Вектор и Микронус - нет. Нексус, Амальгамус, Оникс - не знаю. Не хочу знать, все... давно закончилось.  
\- Чем тебе не угодил Кибертрон? - Мегатронус поймал обе руки Праймы, стиснул его пальцы, - хочешь, я сделаю его таким же сияющим, как раньше?  
\- Ты его уже испоганил! - Прайма врезал в грудную броню, мгновенно свирепея, - весь этот ржавый блеск!  
Меч снова наливался сиянием.  
\- Чем тебе не нравится роскошь и блеск? Или дело не в Кибертроне?  
Прайма молчал несколько кликов, не глядя на него, потом свернул лезвие, сомкнув Звездный Клинок в небольшой, как будто обломленный меч. Почти такой же, как был до интеграции Матрицы, только без ржавчины.  
\- Если ты не оставлял меня, то это я - предатель.  
Мегатрон едва сдержал характеристику. И вторую. И еще одну, от Мегатронуса.  
\- В каком-то смысле. Лично меня ты все-таки не убивал, и Юникрону не присягнул. Остальные вопросы решать легче.  
\- Какие остальные? А, кто будет управлять этими мелкими? Ты. Или Трион. Решите сами.  
Вот сейчас Мегаронус не выдержал и врезал ему по стеклам на груди:  
\- Шлак ты упрямый. Кто тебе сказал, что я тебя отпущу?!  
Голос совсем охрип, излучение усиливалось, и пробоины откровенно жгло. Нет, тут оставаться Мегатрон не собирался, с Праймой или нет. Лучше было бы вытащить Оптимуса, но пока он опасался трогать едва только вернувшегося в разум бывшего партнера. Если Прайма будет переживать о предательстве, а Оптимус - мечтать отомстить за насилие, то они могут снова свернуть себе проц.  
\- Поднимайся, я вызову кого-нибудь из летунов, - Мегатрон сам встал, поморщился, когда в спинной броне что-то хрустнуло, - я хочу в мойку.  
\- Нет. Я никуда не иду.  
Мегатрон несколько кликов смотрел на него, потом мигнул линзами, выпустил себя-Мегатронуса и легким телекинетическим толчком вывел его мозговой блок в оффлайн.  
\- Не идет он... Не пойдешь - понесу.

 

24.

\- Хорошо, что ты такой спокойный, - Дрифт хмыкнул, - я бы уже кого-нибудь пристукнул.  
Персептор приподнял плечевые блоки. Он к внезапному шквалу обращений по старому имени оказался готов. Объяснять кому-то? Нет, он даже не собирался. Хватало и вызова от Мегатрона, с предложением отменить все репрессии в сторону оппозиционеров и выход за стол переговоров. Сейчас они сидели в огромном совещательном зале Старого Дворца - куда меньше, чище и менее декорированном, чем современный. Как понял Дрифт, Прайма-Оптимус еще не вышел в онлайн после той драки, а их сюда позвали... А зачем их сюда позвали?  
Двери распахнулись и ввалился огромный заправщик, Октан, хозяин сети баров.  
\- О! Солус!  
\- Меня зовут Персептор.  
Дрифт заметил, как дернулся на плечевом блоке тубус. Еще несколько глупых обращений, и Перси начнет отстреливать самые тупые шлемы. Он-то, в отличие от всех вокруг, на самом деле был еще и Солус. Это было странно, но - как это говорил сам Перси - приемлемо. Перерождение, все такое.  
\- Персептор - тупое имя, - заправщик прогрохотал вперед и сел в одно из кресел, жалобно скрипнувшее под его весом. - Х-ха, и форма мелкая, и линза эта... Туфта. Трион будет? А Мегатронус?  
\- Будут. Тупое - это "Октан", Алхемист.  
\- Слышь, мне нравится.  
Дрифт в упор уставился на здоровенного неуклюжего триплекса. Вот, значит, как выглядит настоящий Алхемист! Кто бы догадался! Дрифт видел его на нижних уровня, в том баре... Там он все время проводил в том еще угаре, правда. Лучше о таком рядом с Персептором не думать, а то начнет очередные безумные попытки аккуратно убрать из него пристрастие к реактивам и сложным смесям.  
Буквально через несколько кликов появился Трион, а следом за ним и Мегатрон. Дрифт сразу же почувствовал себя крайне неуютно.  
\- Итак, - Мегатрон осмотрелся, - кто-то из вас сохранил старые данные, или только имеет старую Искру?  
Он смотрел прицельно на Персептора очень даже нехорошим взглядом, и Дрифт очень быстро вспомнил, кто убил Солус Прайм.  
"Тихо, - Персептор по связи остановил его гнев, - это сейчас неважно".  
\- Моя память со мной, - ответил ученый вслух, - тем не менее я желаю, чтобы ко мне обращались по текущему имени и метке. И еще, Мегатрон, я помню, кто меня убил.  
Октан фыркнул.  
\- Это был не Мегатронус, - дополнил Персептор.  
Октан длинно свистнул, и уставился на него во все линзы. Трион повторил жест, только без невежливого свиста.  
\- Но я не знаю, кто именно меня убил из четырех кандидатур, - Персептор приподнял плечевые пластины брони, - последние три или четыре цикла актива не попали в бэкап и были уничтожены вместе с корпусом.  
\- Прайма. Это был Прайма - по причинам, которые я не хочу разъяснять, - Мегатрон занял место во главе совещательного стола. - Скажем так, его подтолкнули к критической ошибке, и Первый действовал импульсивно. Сейчас он винит себя в происходившем тогда, так что пока побудет в медицинском оффлайне. Слишком утомительно опять за ним бегать по всему Кибертрону.  
\- Это очень странно, - Альфа Трион сложил руки на грудной броне, еще раз осматривая всех вокруг, - странно. Зачем Прайме убивать Солус? Совершенно нерационально. Они не были врагами.  
Дрифт почувствовал себя окончательно неуютно.  
\- Слушьте, меня-то вы сюда зачем приволокли, а? Перси?  
\- У него Искра Нексуса, - объяснил ученый остальным, - только памяти нет. Или я до нее еще не добрался.  
\- Врешь?!  
\- Нет, Дрифт, я все проверил и...  
\- А мне сказать?!  
\- Тихо! - рявкнул Октан, - потом разборки будете устраивать. Эй, Мегатрон, так что там с Праймой?  
\- Кто-то убедил его в том, что Мегатронус - предатель. Он "отомстил", - Мегатрон поморщился, - очень успешно отомстил. Кто-то метко ударил по Тринадцати, и я хочу знать, кто это был. Сам Прайма пока не знает.  
\- Льедж? Квинтус? Вон Нексуса давайте вскроем, - предложил Октан, - слушай, ты можешь хоть внятно сказать, в чем тогда была проблема?  
\- Прайму убедил кто-то из нас, что Мегатронус его бросил, - объяснил Трион.  
\- А там было чо бросать?  
Мегатрон медленно, выразительно приподнял пушку. Октан заткнулся на полузвуке.  
\- Это уже неважно. Важно, что он не сам придумал себе это предательство. На эту мысль его навели.  
\- А нам не все равно? - заправщик махнул рукой, - ну Кибертрон стоит, Искры вернулись, все такое. Почему просто не сделать вид, что этого ничего не было и пусть Прайма живет там с тобой, как жил. Если ты его убедишь еще раз шлем тебе не откручивать, ха-ха.  
\- Не драться! - Трион встал между поднявшимся Мегатроном и Октаном.  
\- Я согласен с Мегатроном, - Персептор приподнял плечевые блоки, - если кто-то заставил Прайму убить двух ближайших соратников, кто помешает ему повторить? Кибертрон не в лучшем состоянии.  
Присутвующие немного помолчали. Октан-Алхемист явно тяготился необходимостью что-то обсуждать и хотел бы закончить это все побыстрее.  
\- Так, - не выдержал он, - Мегатрон, править ты что ли будешь?  
\- Возражения?  
\- Да мне-то поболту. Просто... Слушай, тогда тебе надо Льедж Максимо искать. Он все знает.  
\- Льедж. Еще данные? - Мегатронус оглядел всех медленным тяжелым взглядом.  
\- Можно обратиться к Алхемисту, - Персептор задумчиво разглядывал Октана, - если данные памяти сохранились. Возможно, он знает больше, чем говорит. Согласен с позицией по Льедж. Возможно, Квинтус тоже что-то знает.  
\- Я че знал - то сказал, ржа, не лезь. Вон Нексусу память вскрой. Или может ты не такая уж и жертва, как кажешься, - заправщик нехорошо прищурился, но глянул на Мегатрона и решил не нарываться. - Это ж Прайме надо, пусть он и разбирается! Я не полезу. Делайте чо хотите.  
\- Тебе сейчас память вскроем, Алхемист, - Мегатрон сжал кулак, и сделал шаг вперед, - Прайма не будет разбираться, а вот я - буду. И я отличаюсь от Мегатронуса достаточно сильно, чтобы тебе это не понравилось.  
\- А то мне Мегатронус сильно нравился! Слышь, мне пофигу кто из вас шланги кому сует, я не желаю иметь ничего общего с этой историей!  
Мегатрон зарычал и вздернул пушку, Октан активировал вооружение, отшвыривая Триона с дороги.  
\- Лучше скажи, что знаешь, Октан, - голос Персептора звучал очень ровно.  
Даже Дрифт не заметил, когда он успел подянться и наставить на обоих нечто странное, больше похожее на радарную тарелку, чем на оружие, но выглядело это зловеще.  
\- Я знаю, ржа... - заправщик в прямом смысле оказался меж двух огней. - Шлак, это все Льедж Максимо! Его идея. Знаю только, что они с Нексусом пустили слухи про тебя и Мегатронуса, но зачем - мне-то откуда знать. Ваще не думал, что это как-то касается Праймы.  
\- А что именно ты сделал? - Персептор шагнул ближе, - конкретика, Октан, конкретика. И я не верю, что данные не сохранились.  
\- Ну типа часть... - Октан взмахнул руками под прицелом, - ну вот тебе твои данные, ржа, отстань только!  
Персептор поймал пак и требовательно качнул устройством в сторону Менатрона:  
\- И ты. Я займусь этим сам.  
Мегатрон смотрел на него еще пару кликов, и Персептор недовольно пояснил:  
\- Я займусь расследованием. В Праксусе забастровка, в Каоне почти начался бунт, так что тебе есть, чем заняться.  
\- То есть ты не будешь возражать, что я занимаю обратно Дворец и свой пост, - оживился Мегатрон.  
\- Да всем поболту, - фыркнул на это заправщик.  
\- Вернее, все согласны, - Трион предупредил еще одну возможную стычку, - и Прайма - твоя обязанность. Сдержи его разрушительные желания.  
\- Я ему не...  
\- Перевыборов не будет, - тяжело уронил Персептор, шагая вперед, - Матрица остается у Праймы, Прайма остается у тебя. Этого достаточно?  
\- Еще выпустить заключенных, - вспомнил Дрифт.  
\- Нет.  
\- Да. Или ты не будешь правителем, - Персептор кивком подтвердил это требование. - Никакого преследования, никаких разборок.  
\- Тогда уберите от меня этого Магнуса.  
\- Магнуса я возьму на себя, - согласился Альфа Трион, - остановить преследования оппозиции, выпустить политзаключенных - это Нек... Дрифт правильно заметил.  
Мегатрон недовольно скривился, но принял условие. К чему-то подобному он явно был готов.

 

25.

Тихий шорох вывел Оптимуса в онлайн.  
Хотя после всего этого он даже не надеялся на актив - Прайма должен был стереть его файлы и личность. Почему-то не стер.  
Идеальный комфорт температуры, легкого обдува корпуса, приятной сухости и чистоты воздуха подсказывал, что Мегатрон до него добрался. Или Магнус. В любом случае, следовало действовать быстро, следовало… Он застонал и перевернулся на бок. Никуда бежать не хотелось. Сил не было, как будто системы перегорели.  
Прайма испортил его корпус? Может, это медленный суицид? Шлак.  
\- Тебя просто нужно показать медикам и сдать им примерно на ворн, - бесшумно проявившийся Мегатрон заставил его лечь обратно на платформу и сел рядом. - Чтобы они заменили в тебе каждый болтик и прочистили контуры. Ну? Память? Желание убить всех кибертронцев? Ненависть и ярость?  
\- Только тебя. Что случилось?  
\- Вероятно, это хорошая новость, - Мегатрон хмыкнул, - Прайма попытался уничтожить Кибертрон.  
Оптимус молчал, пытаясь обработать информацию.  
\- Уничтожить? Шлак, зачем?!  
\- Мы ему не нравимся. Погрязли в чем-то там, не существенно. А еще он хочет самоубийства - и этого я по понятным причинам позволить вам двоим не могу, - Мегатрон провел рукой по его стеклам. Оптимус вздрогнул - прошлые подобные моменты завершались... двояко.  
\- В шлак, - он скинул руку, - что у тебя за причины? Я отдам Матрицу для перевыборов, я не хочу ее носить!  
\- Ты Матрицу не хочешь или править?  
\- И то, и другое!  
\- Подожди, не ори ты так, антенны отвалятся, - Мегатрон не мешал ему встать и пройтись по небольшому залу. - Править тебя никто и не заставит, этим займусь я - у меня намного лучше получается.  
Оптимус остро захотел в него выстрелить. Очень остро. Прямо-таки в красках вообразил, как приятно будет повернуться, вогнать в грудную броню меч...  
Нет, это, кажется, активизировались воспоминания Праймы.  
\- Ты меня шлаково бесишь, - сказал он честно.  
\- Ну так активируй меч и врежь мне, - пожал плечами Мегатрон. - В чем проблема? Обещаю честно отбиваться. Только лучше подождать с подобной активностью, пока не починишься - успех будет намного вероятнее.  
Оптимус медленно вытащил Звездный Клинок из сабспейса, взвесил на руке. Убрал.  
\- Потом.  
Мегатрон еще немного подождал. Потом кивнул.  
\- По крайней мере страсть Праймы к саморазрушению тебя почти не задевает. Если не считать непонятной ненависти ко мне. Магнус тебя что ли заразил?  
\- Непонятной? Вот этот весь шлак, что ты творишь - и моя ненависть является "непонятной"?!  
\- Да. И нелогичной. Что тебе не так то? Коннект не нравится?  
\- Все-таки я тебя убью, - не выдержал Оптимус, - может тогда до тебя дойдет, ржа, что я ненавижу принуждение!  
Мегатрон смотрел на него с таким глубоким непониманием, что Оптимусу снова страшно захотелось постучать в этот тупой шлем и послушать звон оторвавшихся шестеренок. Самоуверенный, ограниченный и упертый оплавок - вот за это же Мегатронуса терпеть не мог Прайма, и уступил только чудовищно наглому и последовательному напору. Ладно Мегатрон сейчас хотя бы не торопился хватать и тащить в горизонталь, как обычно.  
Но...  
\- Ты бесишь просто, - тихо повторил Оптимус. - Исчезни, а? Из моего существования, мне и так проблем хватает.  
\- Никто никуда не исчезает. Пока у тебя Матрица и меч Праймы, я буду за тобой присматривать, - Мегатрон ухмыльнулся изумительно гнусно, - нет, отказаться от Матрицы нельзя. Посмотри на это с другой стороны - ты сможешь сколько угодно полировать мне проц своими закидонами.  
\- Зато можно отказаться от тебя за дезактивом объекта, - хрипло прошипел Оптимус, доставая тот самый меч и активировав его. - Я тебя сейчас просто убью!  
\- Кажется, ты неправильно реагируешь на мои слова, - Мегатрон одним движением ушел от удара и телекинезом выбил Клинок из его руки.  
\- Я на твои действия правильно реагирую! - Оптимус просто врезал ему по фейсплейту, с яростным рычанием уходя из захвата, и вновь подхватывая меч, - ты ржа!  
\- Хватит уже!  
\- Нет! Пока ты не выбросишь наболт из проца все эти идеи про удерживание меня силой и прочий шлак!  
Мегатрон увернулся от одного удара, второго, отбил вновь подхваченный Клинок в сторону, потратив на это почти весь заряд личного щита, и поймал Оптимуса в охапку:  
\- Я и не собирался удерживать тебя силой.  
\- Тогда какого шлака коннектил насильно?! - Оптимус еще раз ему с наслаждением врезал, жалея, что не может прямо сейчас оторвать ему шлем. В корпусе что-то как будто разогревалось, расплавлялось, становилось все больше, стекая от Искры вниз, в приемную систему.  
\- Это было только первые несколько раз.  
\- Все время! Я ни разу не давал настоящего согласия!  
Оптимус как-то ощутимо просел, теряя контроль над шарнирами, и Мегатрон удобнее поднял его на руки:  
\- Знаешь что, древний Прайма, сейчас ты все-таки отправишься к медикам. Спорить будешь потом.  
Он медленно скрутил его, сжал, и прижался фейсплейтом к фейсплейту.  
\- К медикам, - повторил Мегатрон жестко, - получишь нормальный корпус. Потом поговорим.

 

26.

Оптимус впервые в этом активе оказался в настолько роскошном медблоке. Наверняка Прайма видел и получше… Нет, даже проверка по его данным не показывала столь удачного и мощного оснащения.  
Медик стоял спиной, и даже иная расцветка - бело-красная - и иная форма корпуса не помешала Оптимусу начать обращение:  
\- Адап...  
\- Ржавь! - медик молниеносно обернулся, - меня зовут Рэтчет.  
\- Да. Понял. Рэтчет.  
\- Именно. Что, хочешь новый корпус? - проворчал медик. Фейсплейт у него оказался совсем другим, и корпус отличался, но это явно был Адаптус.  
\- Да, мне нужно обновить все системы, броню, ходовую часть.  
Рэтчет - это незнакомое имя ему, пожалуй, подходило - смерил Оптимуса взглядом, кивнул:  
\- Полная смена. Что это за хлам ты себе поставил? Где только нашел подобный шлак?  
\- Так, я просил комментариев?  
\- Учитывая, что ты носишь такой хлам - да. И я крайне удивлен, что Мегатрон не раскатал тебя просто в один клик - такая дрянь этот твой корпус.  
\- Шлак, ты можешь меня просто починить?  
\- О не-ет, я усовершенствую тебя!  
Этот тон Оптимусу был знаком на каком-то подпрограммном уровне.  
\- Только без фанатизма, - предупредил он, - мне нужен обычный, хороший, крепкий корпус. Без особых красот.  
\- Пф. Я же не Солус.  
\- Вот именно. Она хотя бы согласует с жертвой медкарту до переделки, а ты - нет.  
\- Ты слишком много болтаешь, - проворчал медик. - Цветовую схему оставляем? Меч из себя вынь сразу, оставь здесь, ничего с ним не случится в моем медблоке.  
\- Я не сомневаюсь, - Оптимус вытащил меч, проверил функциональности Матрицы - она сияла слабым, но ровным светом, открывшись почти на четверть - и разъединил их, складывая отдельно "батарейку" и рукоять.  
Он понимал, что Рэтчет уже делает расчеты, и молчал - ждал. Пусть придумает что-то поэффективнее этого разломанного контрафакта.  
\- Что тормозим? - очнулся медик через полджоора. - Готов? Ложись и в офф. Не буду же я менять тебе корпус, пока ты тут линзами мигаешь! В оффлайн, в оффлайн. Или предпочитаешь добрую дозу синтетиков в магистральки?  
\- Шлак, - Оптимус едва не сплюнул топливо от неожиданности, - нет, я сам выключусь.  
Он помолчал клик, видя, как что-то просчитывает Рэтчет - и неожиданно для себя решил довериться его решению, не проверяя, не смотря заранее.

 

27.

\- Крылья?!  
\- Ну да. Как можно не летать, если есть возможность летать? Не понимаю я таких придурков.  
\- Шлак, - только и смог сказать Оптимус. Нет, ладно, в основном корпус не изменился внешне, но вот крылья его смущали. Радостные, красно-синие. И вместо колес, к которым он вообще-то привык, и привязался к ощущению дороги под покрышками - гладкие диски антигравов. Они визуально немного напоминали покрышки - немного!  
\- Боевые данные я тебе поднял, но с корпусом еще работать и работать. Тренируйся на Мегатроне, ему давно пора всыпать, - Рэтчет деловито перелистывал параметры, загружая избранные Оптимусу, - корпус прочный, но лучше его пока не перегружать. Коннект разрешаю.  
\- Спасибо, я лучше врежу.  
\- Ну да, а я о чем? Сначала врежешь, потом коннект. Записывай все, скидывай мне на проверку данных и буду тебя апгрейдить. Нет, лучше я на тебя автозапись поставлю, а то точно забудешь.  
\- Не забуду, - Оптимус взвесил Клинок в руке, поставил Матрицу на место.  
В конце концов от автозаписи все равно не удастся отбиться. Хорошо еще, что Мегатрон не изображал из себя невесть что - не было его ни в коридоре, ни в ближнем радиусе, а на запрос ответил Саундвейв:  
“Состояние: Мегатрон Прайм занят. Место расположения: Нижний Айкон, уровень 6”.  
"Что у вас там?"  
"Состояние: социальные выступления. Запрос: присутствие?"  
"Нет уж, пусть сам разбирается. Передай ему, если начнет стрелять или применять обездвиживающие газы, я крайне не одобрю".  
"Принято".

Но Саундвейв, похоже, оперативно уведомил босса о новостях, и запертая дверь в тренажерный зал послушно отъехала в сторону, не успел Опиимус сделать и двух кругов упражнений.  
\- Опять ты? - Оптимус завершил связку ударов, и после этого повернулся к Мегатрону. - Ржа, и только попробуй прокомментировать мой вид.  
\- Стесняешься? Или недоволен? О, тебе убрали эти шлаковы колеса!  
Он рассматривал Оптимуса с ленивой уверенностью, прислонившись к дверям изнутри, и от этого бесил еще больше. Крылья дернулись, частично сложились, прикрывая спину, и Оптимус едва удержал рывок старого безумия изнутри. Только Праймы ему не хватало.  
\- Иди сюда. Я снесу эту ржавую ухмылку с твоего фейплейта.  
\- Звездным Клинком полировать будешь? Не многовато ли чести мне одному? - Мегатрон оттолкнулся от дверей, разворачивая боевые протоколы и щиты. С каждым шагом он становился все значительнее и опаснее, и Оптимус вновь ощутил это странное тепло в корпусе. Шлак, он ведь может дать ему отпор. Может избить и сконнектить - а тут и память вышвырнула из обработки образ избитого Мегатрона в блокираторах. Так, нет, не так быстро - все же любителем подобных игр или положений Оптимус никогда не был. Прайма - возможно, но с тем древним он себя не отождествлял и не собирался.  
\- Правила?  
\- Никаких.  
\- Не пойдет, - Мегатрон активировал пушки. - Предлагаю - не до критического состояния, никаких отрезанных рук, голов, Искр.  
\- Тогда до первого опасного повреждения, - решил Оптимус, - начнем.  
Он без лишнего ожидания ударил, почти пробив мгновенный блок.  
\- Полегче! - Мегатрон отшвырнул его телекинезом и едва успел упасть на пол, пропуская секущую волну от взмаха Звездного Клинка над собой. Глубокий разрез рассек часть конструкций зала и нижняя половина гермодверей повисла на шлангах. Оптимус от неожиданности расхохотался, сам себя оборвал, и вновь ударил - эта легкость разрушения, это чувство, с которой он почти попадал по быстрому, но недостаточно быстрому Мегатрону... шлак, все системы переключались в экстремальный режим, и это ощущалось как жар.  
Хуже шлакова разогрева перед коннектом - и приятнее, в разы приятнее - сражение, пусть не смертельное, но именно то, чего Искре не хватало!  
Он увлекся, перестал следить за каждым движением Мегатрона, и тот телекинезом швырнул себя в ближний бой, где длина сияющего лезвия сыграла против Оптимуса. Удар пришелся под грудную броню, вышибая воздух и Искру с ложемента, и Мегатрон провел серию стремительных ударов, заставляя отступать. Он не пользовался пушками, только короткими лезвиями, выдвигающимися из-под брони, но именно поэтому Оптимус не мог блокировать его Звездным Клинком - на таком расстоянии он располовинил бы корпус противника. Против правил, ржа!  
Еще один удар вышиб меч, и Оптимус с рычанием вцепился в чужие шейные магистрали, пытаясь промять обшивку, так, что Мегатрон глухо вскрикнул. Вцепился в локтевые шарниры Оптимуса, вместо бесполезных попыток оторвать его пальца от своих магистралей, и дал мощный разряд, от которого серво разжались. Правая рука действовала, но левая повисла, не реагируя на сигналы корпуса.  
\- Достаточно, - Мегатрон сделал шаг назад, - инач... - он перехватил слова, и вокалайзер издал лишь зловещее рычание.  
\- Иначе что? Мне надоели послабления и твои "шутки", - Оптимус тоже отошел назад, подобрал меч, и синеватое лезвие Звездного Клинка нацелилось на Мегатрона. Почти касалось. - Дерись всерьез, как будто от этого зависит твой актив.  
Проскользнула пара фиолетовых искр в сияющем лезвии.  
\- У нас был договор - до первого повреждения, - Мегатрон демонстративно убрал клинки, хотя не было сомнений, что в любой момент он сорвется в бой. Он дрожал от сдерживаемой ярости, - ты хочешь его нарушить?  
\- До первого опасного повреждения. Потеря контроля над одной рукой таковым не является.  
\- Тебя избить посильнее?  
\- Попробуй.  
Оптимус сумел засечь его рывок и ударил плашмя, сбрасывая энергию клинка в коротком обжигающем взрыве. Мегатрон все равно летел еще вперед, и врезался, возвращая жаркую вспышку. Несмотря на некоторые повреждения, он сражался лучше, и лучше контролировал корпус. Они сцепились в рукопашной, и вот здесь навыки Праймы слегка проседали, а Оптимус сам опыта не наработал - Мегатрон сумел повалить его на пол и вжать, частично обездвижив:  
\- Это уже не похоже на спарринг, лучше прекратить.  
Оптимус дернулся раз, другой, и от полыхнувшей ярости зарычал, дрожа всем горящим корпусом.  
Еще немного, и Прайма будет здесь, еще немного, и...  
\- Возьми себя в руки! - оптика Мегатрона оказалась вдруг очень близко, яркая, жгущая прямо по Искре.  
Оптимус высвободил правую руку, еще двигающуюся, врезал ему в скулу и сразу же поймал за шлем, подтягивая к себе:  
\- Ржавь... Давай, отвлеки меня.  
\- Ты же знаешь мой любимый способ отвлекаться?  
\- Да, шлак, да.  
Мегатрон без единого лишнего слова впился в губы, почти разрывая покрытие, и Оптимус чувствовал, какой горячий у него корпус. Даже активная краска зашипела под прикосновениями - последствия удара и еще немного внутренний жар. Излучение сливалось в общий пульсирующий кокон, Оптимус почти отрубился, но системы сработали сами, резко охлаждая на контрасте Искру и мозговой блок. Оптика от такого удара потеряла фокусировку, и четкая картина расплылась, пошла двоиться, троиться, как будто его сжимал не один Мегатрон, а куда больше. И всех их одновременно Оптимус хотел то ли убить, то ли сконнектить, то ли подставиться - не разобрать в шквале сигналов эмоционального блока.  
\- Не думай ни о чем и не зажимайся, - прошептал Мегатрон ему на аудиодатчик, - ты сейчас как бомба - готов в любой клик взорваться от переизбытка ощущений и эмоций. Просто... доверься мне, я знаю, что делаю.  
Оптимус хотел было что-то сказать в ответ, он уже начал говорить, но из глубины рванулась чужая вина, чужое отчаяние - Прайма буквально окунул его в собственный стыд "я зря их убил", и клики для сопротивления оказались потеряны. В этот раз он был почти готов, и все-таки не совсем готов к коннекту, слишком погруженный в эти не самые приятные чувства. Но - шлак, неужели хоть что-то меняется? - Мегатрон не спешил. Он целовал, тискал, кусал провода, заставляя срабатывать датчики, тщательно заволакивая чисто физическим удовольствием любые мысли. Это казалось почти опасным.  
\- Что-то крупное проржавело, если ты так... действуешь, - Оптимус с трудом справился со сбоем вокалайзеров. Тень Праймы уже отступала, освобождая его от чужой злости и вины.  
\- М-м? Ха, мне всегда именно так хотелось, но ты же вырывался.  
\- Потому что ты не понимаешь слово "нет", - Оптимус легонько дернул его за шлем, - и нет, это не обнуляет. Я потом... оххх... отомщу. За каждый раз, - он выгнулся сильнее, ощущая, что корпус едва не плавится от энергии внутри.  
\- Договорились, - хмыкнул Мегатрон, - отомстишь. По счету.  
\- Непременно, ш-шарк ты ржавый, - Оптимус дернул его на себя, впиваясь в черную броню. Оплавок или нет, коннектить до сплавленных предохранителей этот фальшивый Прайм умел. И целоваться, так, будто все системы плавились, и прижимать к полу, резко вбивая джампер до основания, прошивая разрядом до самой Искры.  
Мятущейся, вздрагивающей на ложементе Искры.  
\- Все, хватит! - Оптимус двинул ему полусжатым кулаком, - не могу больше это т-терпеть, дай слияние!  
\- Ты такой быстрый, сейчас, - черные пальцы поддели створки его уже расходящейся брони. Оптимус дернулся назад, в мгновенном и бессмысленном приступе ужаса - погасит, заберет Матрицу - но вырваться не смог, а через клик его Искры коснулось чужое сияние, и сил рваться не осталось.  
\- Быстрее, - он умоляюще потянул за черное плечо, - ну!  
Соединение полыхающих оболочек - мгновенная вспышка, прокатившаяся по корпусам до кончиков антенн и самых защищенных контуров, перегружая, перегревая, заставляя перезагружаться системы в попытке справиться с этим мощнейшим разрядом. Новый корпус оказался до шлака выносливым, и Оптимус никак не мог упасть в перезагрузку, не мог стонать, почти ничего не видел, погруженный в горячее, мощное соединение. Еще немного, клик за кликом...  
Еще...

\- Ты чего так дергался перед слиянием? - Мегатрон задумчиво просматривал отчеты полиции, перекидывая Оптимусу самые интересные, и одновременно все лез под броню, облапать и притиснуть.  
\- Пробило ощущением, что ты хочешь Матрицу, - признался тот.  
\- Да наболт она мне теперь?  
\- Хм. Ты не хочешь быть Праймом? - Оптимус рассматривал его профиль, резкий, четкий. Красивый. Прайме не нравился новый корпус бывшего партнера, так что, возможно, это было чистое чувство противоречия, - ты научился понимать "нет" и понимать, когда пора остановиться? Не верю.  
\- Мы с остальными - кто соизволил придти - договорились, что я останусь правителем, пусть и без Матрицы, если только ты не захочешь занять это место. Хочешь?  
\- Нет! - искренне ответил Оптимус.  
\- Пусть Матрица будет у тебя - в конце концов она всего лишь очень мощная батарейка к Звездному Клинку.  
В этом была какая-то тонкая фальшь, но Оптимус не стал его дожимать.  
\- Я не буду править, - повторил он, - но никакой войны. Никаких репрессий. Никаких политических заключенных. Доступно?  
Мегатрон скривился:  
\- Ту же команду рыжего вполне можно привлечь за преднамеренные убийства и теракты и без политических обвинений. Доказательств на каждого - гигабайты.  
\- Но ты не будешь этого делать.. Потому что иначе я подниму вопрос, почему на Кибертроне невозможно зарегистрироваться, почему три десятка меха, как минимум, были объявлены мертвыми, почему работали Плавильни, - Оптимус поднялся, - и поверь, я смогу посадить и тебя, и всю твою верхушку, если понадобится.  
\- А говорил, не хочешь править.  
Оптимус поймал длинный тонкий выступ на шлеме этого наглого оплавка и с силой притянул и повернул к себе. Перехватил руку Мегатрона в запястном шарнире, сжал:  
\- Ты издеваешься?  
\- М-м, кажется, я тебя не так понял, - алая оптика мигнула почти весело. - Хочешь все-таки?  
\- Я хочу вбить твой фейсплейт в стену, - Оптимус подтянул его ближе, - но для начала запомни, я не собираюсь править. Но и тебе тираном быть не позволю.  
Злость внутри только сильнее вспыхнула от наглой улыбки Мегатрона. Но Оптимус мог контролировать свои действия, и это была его злость - не древнего монстра в протоколах под шлемом. Собственная.  
\- Ты просто не представляешь, как ты меня бесил с этими своими "будешь моим" и "ну что тебе не нравится", - Оптимус поймал второй острый выступ и уже целенаправленно потянул Мегатрона к себе. - Как хотелось дать тебе по шлему и выкинуть в ржу.  
\- Но в конце-то концов ты согласился, - Мегатрон весело хмыкнул, и поймал руку, не давая себя ударить, - шлак, да, я не собирался давать тебе исчезнуть.  
\- Но именно этого я хотел!  
\- Знаю. Но если бы я это тебе позволил - больше не нашел бы. Ладно, признаю, методы были выбраны не оптимальные.  
\- Похищение и насилие - это вообще не методы!  
Противным звуком тревоги активировалось окно вызова:  
"Прайм, взрыв в лабораториях Воса, уничтожены минимум семь лабораторных уровней. Все свободные подразделения полиции ориентированы на Вос".  
Мегатрон поднялся, проверяя системы, и его взгляд был каким-то очень жутким.  
\- Кто там? - Оптимус тоже проверил, чтобы ничего не торчало наружу, - что там могло так грохнуть?  
Его запрос в доступные сети на вероятные жертвы пока оставался без ответа.  
\- Что угодно - это лаборатории Скримера, а занимался он всегда каким-то опасным шлаком, - Мегатрон проверил уточненные данные, съемку с орбиты. Нахмурился. - Слишком мощный взрыв, я проверю на месте, а ты - сиди тут, под защитой.  
\- Даже не подумаю, ржавь! - Оптимус вскочил, ощущая, как непривычно за спиной разворачиваются крылья, - я собираюсь участвовать в спасательной операции!

 

28.

\- Свидание?  
\- Ага.  
\- Джазз?  
\- Да ваще норм.  
\- То есть на Кибертроне творится Юникрон знает что, Мегатрон из Дворца отправляется в тюрьму, потом в Море Ржи, что-то взрывается, рушатся заводы и уровни, мы снова получаем приказы от Мегатрона Прайма... а ты - идешь на свидание?!  
\- Проул, я актив твоего сенатора этим свиданием купил. Да, я иду.  
\- И это все равно...  
Впервые Проул попал в такую безумную ситуацию. Джазз протянул ему тряпку и требовательно повернулся, вздернув дверцы:  
\- Все нормально? Не хочу сорвать что-то. Шлак, давно так не волновался.  
\- С кем хоть? - сдался Проул, в свой черед полируя ему стекла дверец на спине до блеска. Имя Джаззова контакта он так и не узнал, а сам сейчас завис в сомнениях - покидать ли полицию? Уходить? Куда? Шоквейв вежливо отказался от предложения контракта на охрану, но думать о сенаторе вообще было немного болезненно. Тяжело было самому изо всех сил подавлять эмоции, чтобы не быть на его фоне мятущимся спарклингом. Разум, логика - раньше Проул считал себя воплощением этих понятий, но Шоквейв...  
\- Не парься ты, - Джазз треснул его по руке, - все норм.  
\- В любом случае мне неприятно, что расплачиваться за мои желания должен ты.  
\- Ржа, я ж не новичок-перворазок, этой стороны жизни не боюсь, - расхохотался Джазз. - Только слышь - не следи за нами, договорились? У тебя патрулирование, но давай ты эту забегаловку и парк осматривать не будешь?  
\- А если там что-то?...  
\- При Саундвейве? Х-ха!  
\- Саундвейв уже не новый капитан полиции! - Проул вспыхнул и расстроился, вспомнив, кто временно замещал его должность. Ржавь. Ему нравилось быть полицейским.  
\- Ты чего, Проул? Все проще - он же телепат! При нем ни один идиот нарушать порядок не будет. Да и захочет - не сможет.  
\- Телепаты... Эй, это же запрещенная модификация.  
\- Ой, да забей, - фыркнул Джазз. - Все, я поехал!

Обычно жизнь казалась Джаззу довольно скучной и предсказуемой. Последние события - вот это было отлично! Древние Первые, Мегатрона прижало, всю верхушку перетряхнуло! И этот Оптимус - пусть он Джаззу не слишком нравился, но встряхнул он всех неслабо. В скучном болоте медленного удушения гражданской воли это было наконец-то свежей струей.  
Ну и Саундвейв. Неожиданный Саундвейв.  
К рабочим отношениям с немногословным телепатом он привык давно, и даже - почти - легко. Хотя характер у Саундвейва оказался не самым простым из контактов Джазза.  
Да еще и эти кассеты - никогда не знаешь, из какого закоулка в какой клик за тобой следит наглая искровая малявка. Кассет Джазз не любил, но и с ними работать мог. Он вообще ненавидел только Рода и его отряд. Нет, и с Родимусом он работал, однако ненавидеть его это не мешало. Некоторые цели этих идиотов были неплохи. Плохи были сами идиоты с оружием, толкавшие планету к войне.  
Впрочем, инертность Саундвейва, не желавшего никаких перемен, его тоже порой злила. Может, хоть это "свидание" поможет сдвинуть с мертвой точки множество вопросов. Джазз скинул подтверждение "я на месте" на один из почтовых адресов Саундвейва - наверняка зарегистрированный на фальшивое имя. Трансформировался, оглядывая выбранную забегаловку. Хм, прикольно - цивильненько, но без лишнего блеска. Интересно, Саунд уже тут? Чего он хочет-то вообще?  
В этой заправке недавно ввели новомодное зонирование - Джазз, пройдя внутрь, не увидел ни единого посетителя, их скрывали холограммы - и он знал, что сам столь же невидим. Иллюзия одиночества.  
Иллюзия безнаказанности. Уже многие идиоты отправились из зонированных заправок прямо в тюрьму за лишний треп. Странно, что внутренняя расширенная карта показывала только одну метку впереди - Саундвейва. Даже самое тщательное сканирование более никого не нашло. Странно.  
"Никого нет, - его разума коснулась линия связи, - я всех убрал".  
\- Убил? - Джазз пошел к его месту.  
"Нет. Они просто ушли".  
"Ты выгнал посетителей? Шлак, зачем?" - Джазз теперь не очень-то хотел говорить вслух. Ситуация резко стала нервирующей, и даже спавший полог, позволивший ему увидеть Саундвейва, не помог. Тот выглядел как обычно - замкнутый, в глухой броне и глухой маске. Слишком обычно.  
"Их присутствие мне мешало, - телепат пригасил линзы, показал на место за своим столиком. - Ты ведь знаешь, что нужно делать?"  
Жуткое озарение пробило разрядом Джазза, и он глупо хихикнул:  
"А ты - нет? Ты первый раз, что ли? Стесняешься?!"  
Саундвейв не поддержал его смех.  
\- Не беспокойся, - Джазз сел напротив, - если у тебя нет привычки, скажем, подсыпать активную ржу партнерам, и это я в буквальном смысле... - он выбрал несколько позиций в меню, - или в фигуральном. Все ок, Саунд. Ты мне нравишься.  
Телепат издал некий звук, прямых аналогов эмоциональной расшифровки которого у лейтенанта не было, и на появившиеся из автоматического раздатчика напитки посмотрел почти с раздражением.  
\- А вообще забавно, конечно, сидеть в одиночестве, - хмыкнул Джазз. Он первым накрыл синюю ладонь своей, и распустил поля, позволяя свободно считывать симпатию, интерес и удовольствие, будто заполняя некий кокон вокруг них. И совсем немного опаски, страха, напряжения - без них не будет правды, так, телепат? Давай, читай меня, ты же знаешь, как я к тебе отношусь. Что мне юникроново интересно, какой ты под маской, и кривишься ли ты неосознанно, когда читаешь всякий шлак из чужих процов. И какой ты за своей сдержанностью, за своим упрямством, за своей привычкой к интригам. Война отменяется, террор исчерпан, можешь снять маску.  
\- Отрицательно.  
\- Ой, ну давай не изображай из себя искина, все равно не поверю, - фыркнул лейтенант. Глотнул из энергофора. - Пей уже, чего? Вкусно, развлекательно, сам звал! Или ты не для этого звал?  
Саундвейв молчал, но едва слышный щелчок означал, что маска больше не монолит. Джазз протянул вторую руку, и очень медленно, легким, осторожным движением оттолкнул ее в сторону. Он был готов к чему угодно - щупальцам, пустым деталям, страшной пасти... только не к обычному, приятному даже фейсплейту. Тонкие, изящные черты некрупного мода. Даже испытал мгновенное разочарование, от которого губы Саундвейва дрогнули. Телепат скривился.  
\- Все чуешь? - угадал Джазз. - Поэтому маску носишь? Ладно, тогда пойдем прогуляемся!  
\- Целесообразность?  
\- Обычно меха в такие встречи начинают разговаривать, узнавать вкусы друг друга, обсуждать интересные события. Как например... Шлака, это что там, взрыв?!  
Всю заправку ощутимо тряхнуло. Джазз обернулся - и увидел, как дальняя стена плавно оседает, открывая вид на Вос. Вос, где не хватало двух башен.  
\- Шлак, - только и проговорил он.  
Саундвейв схватил его за плечо, дергая вниз и в сторону:  
\- Рекомендация - найти безопасное место!  
\- Я полицейский и я нужен буду там! - лейтенант уже активировал свой код-ключ, подтверждая местонахождение и готовность, - да шлака, там же продолжаются взрывы, пусти.  
Саундвейв никак не мог схватить его второй рукой, а третьей у него и вовсе не было, но Джазза дернуло назад явно чем-то, похожим на руки.  
\- Приказ: оставаться тут, - Саундвейв захлопнул маску, и клик помедлил, добавив каким-то не своим голосом, - просьба. Оставайся.  
Он еще клик помедлил, и прикосновением частично парализовал Джаззу нейросеть, так что лейтенант мог только ругаться, наблюдая быструю транформацию телепата в небольшую машинку на антигравах с вынесенными внешними динамиками.  
\- А если меня тут накроют? - проорал он Саундвейву в спину, но тот и не подумал притормозить.

 

29.

Проул медленно шел, раздражено поглядывая вокруг. Террористы, захватившие дворец, тоже не чувствовали себя так уж уверенно, но этот Оптимус… Оптимус, нелегал, шагающий прямо навстречу ему с таким видом, будто имеет право тут находиться.  
\- Проул, ты-то мне и нужен! - бывший нелегал поймал его за плечевой блок и оттащил в сторону, прожигая острым - непривычным - взглядом. Прежде он линзы отводил, вспомнилось Проулу. И корпус - не просто полироль и чистка, серьезное обновление с заменой множества систем. Красивый корпус, сложной работы. Наверняка Рэтчет делал, а Рэтчет кому попало корпуса не создавал.  
\- Ну? - Проул скрестил руки, подозрительно глядя на него, - что? Чего ты хочешь?  
\- Ты станешь моим помощником и заместителем, - решил Оптимус, хмыкнул сомнению в линзах полицейского. - Давай для начала я посвящу тебя в текущую ситуацию - Матрица у меня, но правителем по решению Тринадцати остался Мегатрон. Их было всего пятеро, тех кто проявил себя, и мое мнение не учитывалось. Так что теперь мне нужен кто-то, кто хорошо разбирается в том, как функционирует Кибертрон.  
\- А ты сам-то?  
\- Я - Прайма. Показать?  
\- Покажи, - потребовал Проул, немного пригасив линзы, - тебе я пока ни на шлак не верю.  
\- Я и не предлагаю мне верить, - Оптимус сделал пол-шага назад, - я хочу, чтобы ты знал.  
Из сабспейса он вынул сначала проблескивающий эфес клинка с длинной рукоятью, с выглядящим обломанным коротким лезвием, а потом и Матрицу. Сияющий артефакт как будто ластился к его рукам, обвивался, полыхая почти ослепляюще. Оптимус позволил Проулу ее рассмотреть, а потом совместил элементы, активируя Звездный Клинок.  
\- Меч Праймы. Он не покорился бы никому, кроме владельца и создателя.  
\- Я должен пове... - Проул замолчал, когда клинок прошелся совсем близко с его плечевым блоком, - ладно.  
Этот взгляд убедил его, а не клинок - тяжелый, давящий взгляд, какого не бывало даже у Мегатрона. На клик показалось, что Оптимус таким и останется, но он с усилием пригасил линзы и даже отошел на пару шагов. Отвел меч.

\- Так что от меня требуется и каковы будут мои полномочия?  
\- Помощь. Информация. Координация.  
Оптимус казался таким обычным без этого сияния линз - совершенно простым меха. Он и вел себя как обычно: как загнанный, уставший меха, который не может позволить себе упасть, пока на закончит дела.  
\- Разве не лучше будет в такой ситуации полностью перехватить власть? - против собственной воли Проул уже начал прикидывать, что и как он может сделать, имея некоторые... - И мне понадобится реальная должность, достаточно высокая.  
\- Начальник полиции подойдет? - Оптимус развернул холопанель, проставил личный знак с символом Матрицы и что-то уже отметил.  
\- Хватит, - решительно ответил Проул, не веря собственным аудиодатчикам, - значит, начальник полиции. Чего ты хочешь - в целом, какие у тебя крупные цели?  
\- Мегатрону нельзя позволить установить диктатуру, - Оптимус медленно убрал плазменное лезвие, и Звездный Клинок свернулся, пристроенный у него на бедре. - Исправить порядок получения гражданских прав прибывающими на Кибертрон, упорядочить работу всех этих "увеселительных" заведений. Ненавижу торговлю синтетиками. Октан будет против, но мы с ним побеседуем, - ухмылка была жесткой.  
\- Октан? Именно?..  
\- Он Алхемист.  
\- О, - Проул кивнул, ощущая легкий шок, - и Первые снова будут... править?  
Это казалось ужасно несправедливым.  
\- Нет. Не думаю, что это хороший вариант. Первые, - Оптимус замялся, пытаясь сформулировать, - многие - большинство - уже взяли другие имена, сменили корпуса, и живут, не желая больше быть "Первыми". Кто-то заблокировал память, кто-то нет, но времена Тринадцати ушли.  
Проул медленно продул системы, и кивнул.  
\- Хорошо. Принято.

 

30.

Мегатрон оказался на месте взрыва одновременно со спасательной командой. Руины, оставшиеся на месте двух башен и уровня под ними, еще дымились, и это выглядело совершенно чудовищно. Шквал сообщений в сетях: версии теракта, правительственной провокации и множества других взрывались информационными пузырями, и Мегатрон, поставив фоновый анализ, изучал место трагедии сам.  
\- Там, - ему махнул рукой один из типов, разбиравших завалы, - хэй, начальник! Тут выживший!  
\- Кто? - Мегатрон спрыгнул с парящей полицейской платформы, одновременно стараясь не обрушить ничего под собой. - Старскрим?  
\- Не, Файр.  
\- Шлак, - он помог вытащить корпус, казавшийся еще тяжелее, и задумчиво вгляделся в покрытый пылью фейсплейт.  
\- Метки Старскрима нет, - Файрфлайт качнул шлемом, - мы регистрируем странный фон.  
\- Приведите его онлайн, - приказал Прайм, - он наверняка сможет ответить на часть вопросов. Что за фон? Данные сканеров?  
\- Вот. Наши специалисты еще анализирую...  
\- Я знаю, что это, - перебил его Мегатрон. Да. Он недавно сражался с Праймой, использовавшим в Клинке именно этот ресурс, - но... откуда здесь темный энергон?!  
\- Мы не знаем, - Силверболт развел руками, - у нас нет специфических регистраторов для темного энергона, даже если вы уверены, что это именно он. Если надо, мы можем…  
И так было видно - ниже второго уровня все внутри развалин было залито фиолетовыми потеками. Откуда его столько?! Его же добывали в микроскопических дозах!  
\- Над чем работал Старскрим? - прошептал Мегатрон. - Над чем?  
Он же любил невозможные отрасли, как синтез темного энергона, например…  
\- Объявляйте глобальный поиск! - крикнул Прайм патрульным, сам уже рассылая приказы, - его здесь нет, скорее всего!  
Погибнуть Старскрим - осторожный до трусости, хитрый - не мог, но темный энергон, Юникронов энергон и в меньших дозах был опасен.  
"Приказ принят", - ответил на его сообщение меха с меткой главы полиции. Мегатрон мигнул, сверяя имя - уволенный Проул?  
"Какого?!."  
"Приказы Оптимуса имеют больший приоритет, - с нескрываемым удовлетворением ответил новый глава полиции. - Он счел меня подходящим кандидатом. Хм. Уже есть свидетельства, что Старскрим был замечен неподалеку от Дворца, но... он повернул обратно в Вос, на запросы не отвечает".  
\- Значит, он скоро будет здесь, - пробормотал Мегатрон, - Силверболт, эвакуируйте Вос! Спасательная операция свернута до нейтрализации Старскрима.  
"Я буду через брийм, - передал Оптимус, - и это не подлежит обсуждению!"

 

31.

Проул оперативно скидывал ему все уже поступавшие к нему данные по тому взрыву и разрушениям лабораторий. Отметил пострадавших, эвакуированных, не обнаруженных...  
"Причина взрыва?" - Оптимус неловко сманеврировал в воздушных трассах. Летать. Шлак, как неудобно-то.  
"Выясняется. На месте Мегатрон, аварийные службы... обновление состояния - лаборатории заражены темным энергоном!"  
Заложив очень широкий и неловкий поворот, Оптимус снизился. Тряхнуло только дважды, прогресс!  
\- И это ты называешь полетом? - злой хриплый голос грохнул с небес, - оторви себе крылья!  
\- Старскрим, - Оптимус поспешил приземлиться на кровле ближайшего здания и трансформироваться. - Давно не виделись. Может быть, для начала я оторву крылья тебе, гайка подкладочная.  
Джет юникроновски расхохотался, закрутившись в небе и поливая Оптимуса огнем встроенных пушек. Эти выстрелы личный щит, усиленный Рэтчетом, отражал хорошо.  
\- Сначала помешай мне оторвать твои! Откуда ты вылез только! - Старскрим не спешил опускаться. И, что хуже, его все плотнее окутывали фиолетовые искры. Отлично. Юникрон. Нет, убить его Оптимус мог без проблем, тут же главное - сбить. Он медленно под выстрелами пошел по конструкциям, концентрируя в руке Силу Разрушения. Катастрофически не хватало опыта, по записям уже было понятно, что Прайма этим воздействием умел выбивать электромагнитные поля, оглушать, разрушать воздушные потоки и потоки частиц. Теоретически, он мог ненадолго уничтожить весь свет на планете.  
Если уметь применять, да.  
Пока же Оптимус ограничился простым широким ударом. Сам по себе он не был эффектным, но несколько десятков кубометров несущих стен перестали быть такими прочными. Еще удар, еще...  
\- Да что ты там возишься! - Старскрим явно начинал впадать в совсем уж юникроновскую ярость.  
\- Догадайся, - Оптимус медленно вытащил рукоять Звездного Клинка из сабспейса, взвесил на ладони. Активировал лезвие.  
\- Второй раз ты в меня не попадешь! - торжествующе прокричал джет.  
\- В тебя и не надо, - от широкого удара сияющим лезвием в воздух взмыли тонны мелких осколков.  
\- Не смей его убивать! - голос Мегатрона прогрохотал, заставляя обрушиться целый этаж ослабленных конструкций.  
Старскрима не было видно, и Оптимусу это страшно не нравилось.  
\- Не пытайся решать хоть что-то за меня! - в последний клик он успел перекинуть всю мощность щитов на одну сторону, и удар Старскрима двумя плазменными клинками не пробил блок. Но джет наносил удары один за другим, не давая передышки. Он бил все сильнее, сходя с ума от ярости в буквальном смысле, и Мегатрона встретил таким ударом, что повредил одну из пушек.  
\- Скример! - Прайм захватил его телекинезом и приложил об обломок стены, оглушив на клик. - Хватит, это темный энергон, отравление, твои системы можно почи...  
И едва успел выдернуть из-под удара сияющим клинком:  
\- Оптимус, не убивай его.  
\- Я не даю ему убить тебя! - Оптимус отшвырнул его в сторону, поймал на поле мощный удар.  
\- Два Прайма! - Старскрим расхохотался почти в истерике, - у него лучше джампер? Элитнее Искра? Ты поэтому выкинул меня?! Я лучше! Я - лучший, Мегатрон ты ржавый Прайм!  
\- "Ты - ржавый идиот", так получше будет, - почти согласился с ним Оптимус. На клик все трое остановились, оценивая расстановку сил. Старскрим нацелился убить обоих, Оптимус - только его, а Мегатрон, вот сюрприз, не желал дезактива никому.  
\- Старскрим, твой пустой шлем...  
\- Гениальный шлем! Спроси у Мегатрона!  
Самолюбие у сикеров всегда было слабой точкой, Оптимус ударил в момент хвастовства и почти отсек крыло и часть плечевого блока.  
\- Шлак, не убивай его! - Мегатрон раскинул их в разные стороны, заступил Оптимусу дорогу, перехватив его за запястье. - Не убивай. Его разум можно восстановить, я...  
В черную спину на всю глубину вонзились плазменные клинки сикера, Оптимус хладнокровно ударил сквозь плечо Мегатрона и повредил наконец Старскриму нейроствол.  
\- Все равно корпус под замену, - пробормотал он чуть неловко, и помог Мегатрону лечь. Энергон пытался затечь в камеру Искры и системы самозащиты забирали все ресурсы. Но Мегатрон видел - видел, как Оптимус склонился над злобно дрожащим Старскримом, как прижал руку к его грудной броне, будто прося прощения. Подержал несколько кликов, под яростное шипение джета:  
\- Ты нишлака не понимаешь, идиот, ржа колесная, ты забрал его у меня! Совсем забрал! Ненавижу, ненавижу, надо было убить тебя...  
Оптика джета сияла фиолетовым, и разряды силы Юникрона простреливали по всему корпусу. Оптимус перехватил его судорожный рывок, изменил схему Клинка и вонзил игольно-тонкое лезвие в корпус сикера, перетягивая на него, поглощая темный энергон. Казалось, оно уходит в самую Искру, чудом не убивая. Фиолетовый яд скользил по белому сиянию, не смешиваясь, но сгорая, пока хрип не перешел в стоны, а потом и они затихли. Но и после этого Оптимус еще некоторое время держал иссушающий клинок в его корпусе, пока не вытянул почти весь энергон. Оставляя буквально капли, на которых Искре предстояло протянуть до появления медиков.  
\- Это хорошо, Мегатрон, что мы не стали воевать, - он отключил Клинок и сел рядом. - С нашими силами так легко разнести все в пыль.

 

31.

 

Все выглядело таким успокоившимся: акты гражданского сопротивления успокоены, выступления заболтаны, оппозиционеры отпущены, Мегатрон, наглый ржавый тиран, сверкает в новом блеске просвещенного лидера нации, в порт ему шарка!  
И все, все забыли про того, кто так и не вернулся.  
Родимус искал его по своим каналам, потом - по официальным. Никакого толка. Блерр как будто растворился. Он даже закидывал запросами этого нового начальника полиции, шлакова полированного белого выскочку - ничего. Ничего, ничего, ничего! Так что едва заметив на радаре метку Оптимуса-ржа-его-съешь-недоПрайма, Родимус кинулся к нему.  
\- Да? - Оптимус держался напряженно.  
Родимусу страшно захотелось ударить его, наорать и приплавить, но желание вытащить Блерра заставляло держаться.  
\- Ты обещал освободить всех политических заключенных, - начал Родимус так дипломатично, как мог, - только я кое-кого не досчитался!  
В линзах этого шарка опять на мгновение мигнул Прайма, и он притормозил - прошлое явление одного из Тринадцати запало ему в память. Особенно Звездный Клинок.  
\- Короче, - рыкнул Оптимус, - имя?  
\- Блерр!  
Несколько кликов Оптимус перекапывал память, потом поймал его за торчащий спойлер и потащил за собой. Это было ужасно унизительно, но как только Родимус нагревался от злости, пальцы начинали мять ему спойлер и дергало болью.  
\- Да хватит! - терпеть он уже не мог, - я и так не отстану! Где Блерр?! Я знаю, он актив!  
\- Понятия не имею, так что мы сейчас спросим кое у кого, - Оптмиус распахнул двери с меткой медблока и от порога прорычал, тряхнув Родимусом, - Мегатрон! Где его напарник?  
\- Имя?  
\- Блерр.  
\- Спроси у Саундвейва, - предложил узурпатор, висевший в медкоконе. Оптимус задумчиво потянул провода.  
\- К Саудвейву, - раздраженно рявкнул Мегатрон, - я его не ловил! Оптимус, не трогай!  
\- Дай ему указания вернуть. Меня твой телепат не будет учитывать.  
\- Уже. А теперь...  
\- А теперь убирайтесь оба отсюда и не смейте мешать моим пациентам!  
Родимус даже не заметил, откуда взялся некрупный бело-алый медик, который вытолкал их обоих из медблока.  
\- Я проконтролирую, - расщедрился вдруг Оптимус, - если будут еще неучтенные пропажи - обращайся. Вы нажили много врагов своими терактами, но это не повод для самосуда.

 

32.

\- Не подумайте, что я вас отговариваю, но искать Искры оставшихся Тринадцати мне не кажется хорошей идеей. Даже я бы сказал, что это крайне плохая идея.  
\- Почему? - Проул посмотрел на сенатора.  
\- Мало ли кого можно внезапно пробудить, - ответил Шоквейв.  
\- Пробудить? Я не думаю, что все так плохо, - Проул беспечно махнул рукой, - самые сильные уже выявлены. Прайма, Мегатронус... но кто знает, что сделает меха с Искрой Квинтуса, если вдруг она вернется? Или Мортилус? Он, конечно, миф, но...  
\- Никто не миф, - показалось даже, что Шоквейв погасил вздох. - Квинтус, Оникс, Минимус - все Искры были и будут проявляться вновь и вновь, выходя из Колодца Искр и возвращаясь в него. Редки случаи, когда кто-то сохранил память полностью, но у большинства она может оказаться записана на потайные сектора хранения данных и активироваться в случае неприятных ситуаций. Зачем вы их ищете, Проул?  
\- Почему на "вы"?  
\- Мы не на платформе.  
Проул потер шлем, и тяжело вздохнул, не отрывая взгляда от бесконечных списков. И ведь это только преступники и чиновники - те, кто был обязан предоставить скан излучения Искры...  
\- Шоквейв, они опасны. Опасны своим незнанием, или знанием... шлак, просто я хочу знать, где они и что делают.  
\- Для чего? Это указание Праймы? Он желает следить? - пальцы сенатора легли на белый плечевой блок, пробежались по сенсорам.  
\- Нет, это только моя инициатива.  
\- Правда? - Шоквейв развернул его к себе одним движением, навис, вглядываясь в линзы, - ты сам это хочешь знать, Проул?  
\- Ржа, я уже три раза сказал! - Проул мигнул, - ты что-то знаешь? Почему ты вмешиваешься?  
Через клик он опомнился, и поймал ускользающую ладонь, виновато гася линзы.  
\- Шоквейв.  
\- Допустим, я знаю кое-кого, кто вполне может оказаться носителем одной из Тринадцати Первых Искр. Но он не желал бы быть потревоженным. Так что я хотел бы точно знать, что именно ты намерен делать с обнаруженными.  
\- Он твой друг? - ревниво уточнил Проул.  
Сенатор задумался.  
\- Я хочу знать, кто они, - Проул стиснул его пальцы, - как они живут, что замышляют. Прайма мог разрушить Кибертрон! Квинтус создал расу психопатов! А ведь в каждом из них подобная сила. Это просто вопрос безопасности - найти и проверить.  
\- Хорошо, тогда я помогу, - что-то решил для себя Шоквейв. Наклонился к рабочему терминалу Проула, длинным путем через системные меню баз данных полиции зашел на свой терминал сенатора и перекинул Проулу пару программ.  
\- Вот этим прогони полицейское сканирование всех Искр Кибертрона. И найдешь.  
Проул мгновенно включил в поиск уже опознанные Искры, получил список соответствий, и оглянулся на Шоквейва как-то растерянно. Шоквейв смотрел на него задумчиво, со своей обычной невозмутимостью, и ждал реакции. Его линзы лишь кратко вспыхнули, когда Проул церемонно коснулся его ладони губами в благодарность. Как тогда, среди пыли и осколков.

 

33.

\- Ты бросил меня неспособным двигаться в разрушенном здании, - Джазз расхаживал по рабочему блоку Саундвейва, проверяя работу собственных систем и шарниров. - В тот момент, когда заражение темного энергона расползалось по ничего не подозревающему городу! И я вынужден был... Эй, ты Блерра уже угробил?!  
\- Отрицательно.  
\- А куда дел?  
\- Лорд Мегатрон приказал освободить.  
\- И ты освободил?  
\- Приказ выполнен в минимальном объеме.  
\- Ржавь. Темный энергон рядом со мной капал, вот такими каплями, - Джазз показал кулак, - Старскрим бы вам веселым тренажером показался бы, если б захватило меня!  
\- Я недооценил угрозу.  
\- И еще как недооценил! Счастье всего Кибертрона, что я знаю, как этот шлак действует на проц, - лейтенант последний раз дернул рукой, прокрутил шарнир. - Ладно, забыли. Продолжим свидание.  
\- Запрос: в каком смы... - Саундвейв осекся, когда лейтенант пробежался кончиками пальцев по его броне от плечевого блока до бедренного шарнира и втиснул их в стык, лаская проводки. - Ч-что?  
\- О, начал разговаривать как нормальный.  
Саундвейв мигнул судорожно, когда руки легли ему на бедренные пластины, а воздух загудел от слабого низкочастотного звука, бьющегося между ними в ритме пульсации Искры.  
\- Свидание, - повторил Джазз, - мы не закончили. Раскрой маску?  
\- Я не м-могу.  
\- Можешь, - голос лейтенанта приобрел особую глубину и тон, пробирая не вибрациями даже - предощущениями чего-то чудесного, незабываемого. - Не бойся. Открой маску, Саундвейв.  
Телепат дрогнул и убрал защиту с фейсплейта, мигая линзами. Линзы у него даже потемнели от напряжения, губы, очень тонкие, едва заметные, плотно сжались.  
\- Не волнуйся, - голос Джазза вибрировал в тон звука, - я не сделаю ничего, что ты бы не хотел.  
Он едва-едва коснулся паховой брони, но увел касание, продолжая его по уширению грудного отсека и плечевого блока, рук-крыльев, с тонкими пальцами. Поймал и потянул на себя один из гибких манипуляторов, небрежно закинул на свой наплечник.  
\- Давай, потрогай и меня своими манипуляторами, Саундвейв, ты же всегда хотел.  
Линзы ярко вспыхнули, и манипуляторы сомкнулись вокруг, скользя под дверцами, по шейной броне, касаясь бедра, притягивая вплотную.  
\- Принято, - глухо простонал Саундвейв, выходя на музыкальный тон. Джазз смел с его верстака все лишнее и затащил его на плоскую поверхность, придержал за узкие бедра. Стиснул пальцы, кроме звука добавляя вибрацию с пальцев, от которой у телепата забавно вставали дыбом пластинки брони и треугольник защиты над выводами соединительных систем оттопыривался.  
\- Хочешь вести, или быть принимающим? - Джазз легко коснулся этого треугольника, слегка вдавил на место, вызвав слабый скрежещущий стон.  
Брюшная броня, оказавшаяся очень плотной, тоже приподнималась, открывая доступ к сенсорным выводам, искрящимся от возбуждения Саундвейва. Никакого ответа, только стискивающиеся все сильнее объятия гибких манипуляторов и скрежет тонких пальцев, процарапывающих по белой броне.  
\- Ну? - Джазз поймал тонкий подбородок в окантовке синего металла, повернул к себе. Линзы у Саундвейва, глубокого золотого цвета под визором, только мерцали. И никакого ответа. Значит будет принимать. Эта молчаливая отзывчивость интриговала, и Джазз плавно опустился на коленный шарнир, изучая приоткрытые пластинки вблизи. Интересно, там тоже манипуляторы, или обычная приемная система, или что-то модифицированное, необычное? Телепат выдал вокалайзерами несколько мелодичных фраз, складывавшихся в нечто побудительно-предлагающее. Джазз потратил несколько кликов на расшифровку, а потом улыбнулся широко и хищно:  
\- Нулевка? Никогда не пробовал, только записи смотрел? Х-ха!  
Манипуляторы дернули его вперед, буквально втискивая фейсплейтом в паховую броню, и Саундвейв коротко скрежетнут, требуя поторопиться.  
Джазз усилил звук, пробивавший партнера снизу вверх под самую броню, к энергону в топливопроводах.  
Темно-синяя броня встопорщилась, открывая множество разъемов и более уязвимые и чуткие детали, а сам Саундвейв слегка откинулся. Пригасил линзы. Он продолжал выпевать отдельные музыкальные фразы, подстраиваясь под касания лейтенанта и вибрации. Джазз не давал ему разогнаться, постепенно разогревая системы снаружи - до первых маслянистых потеков. Облизывал разъемы, сливал в их глубину колкие искорки. Долго, медленно, неторопливо.  
Пока Саундвейв не вскрикнул в загрузе. Не выгнул дугой узкий корпус, бессильно обвисая манипуляторами, по оплетке которых уже змеились слабые разряды.  
\- Забавно - системы не тронуты, а заглушек нет, - фыркнул Джазз. Поднялся, навис над подрагивающим партнером, побуждая его раскрыться шире и принять часть подключений. - Мне нравится, Саундвейв.  
Манипуляторы скользнули под броню в тот же клик, когда он вогнал джампер в системы до самых ограничителей, стирая тончайшее заводское напыление. Кто кого коннектил, сказать было сложно, и Джазз даже не пытался, принимая острые разряды едва ли не в Искру, целуя узкие губы. Манипуляторы подключились к защитной оболочке Искры, и Саундвейв издал короткий музыкальный звук.  
\- Джа-азз... - телепат вздрогнул, потянулся ближе, выставляя острый грудной отсек вверх. - Льедж... Я же слышу его, излучение твоей Искры.  
Лейтенант расхохотался, подхватывая его и активируя раскрытие дополнительных подключений болезненным щелчком:  
\- Понял все-таки! Ну и шлак с тобой, Саунд.  
Телепат впился в него так, как будто сам решил стать кассетой, напрямую передавая мощные, чистые эмоции: принятие, нежелание расцепляться, близость, жадный интерес. Обещание защищать тайну.

 

34.

\- Уходишь?  
Мегатрон как будто материализовался за спиной, когда Оптимус упаковывал инструменты и запчасти в грузовые трюмы небольшого шаттла. Донесли все-таки. Не Проул - новый начальник полиции ценил свою должность и охотно выполнял поручения Оптимуса, но кто-то еще.  
\- Да. Надеюсь, обойдемся без драк напоследок.  
\- Вернешься?  
\- Возможно, - Оптимус аккуратно поставил последний контейнер в гнездо. Обернулся, - я тебя не звал.  
Мегатрон стоял в некотором отдалении, скрестив руки, всем видом выражая свое мнение про этот отлет. Оно Оптимуса не интересовало.  
\- Ты вообще хотел бы исчезнуть молча и без уведомлений?  
\- А ты следишь за мной.  
\- Слежу, - Мегатрон подошел ближе, разведя руками в знак мирных намерений, отсутствия блокираторов или оружия - так напрягся Оптимус от его движения. - Я не собираюсь тебя останавливать. Хотел бы, но не стану. Все равно улетишь, если хочешь.  
\- Именно так. Хочу проверить, как долго ты продержишься прежде, чем пошлешь за мной флот.  
\- Сколько угодно. Ты все взял? - Мегатрон медленно сделал шаг ближе, - твой корпус еще очень новый.  
Оптимус фыркнул недовольно и сам шагнул назад.  
\- Как-то я обходился без чужого контроля и опеки первые ворн сто десять тысяч своей жизни. Ах да - Матрицу я тоже забрал, не ищи.  
\- Наболт мне эта Матрица, сделай с ней что хочешь, - второй Прайм оставался на месте, наблюдая за последними проверками, индикацией систем шаттла, отстыковкой заправочных модулей, прогревом двигателей. - Ш-шлак, Оптимус, только не сдохни в какой-нибудь кислотной дыре.  
\- Попробуй сдержаться и меня не возвращать, - Оптимус пошел в шаттл, не оглядываясь больше.  
Искру неприятно тянуло, но это было единственным возможным решением. Скоро Мегатрон сорвется, в любом случае.  
Шаттл поднялся. Мегатрон все еще стоял там, мрачный, скрестивший руки на грудной броне. Оптимус кратко пробежался по списку вариантов. Мегатрон срывается и тащит его обратно силой? Гасить Искру. Мегатрон устраивает репрессии, быстро вырождаясь в тирана? Смещать его. Мегатрон выдерживает? Слишком мала вероятность. Его терпения хватит максимум на полворна, после чего начнутся поиски и погони, охота на Оптимуса, на Искру - имя можно сменить, корпус тоже, а вот Искру только гасить и прогонять через Колодец Всех Искр. Да в шлак.  
На Проула можно положиться, предупредит об опасности, а пока Оптимус собирался насладиться свободой, наконец-то подкрепленной неплохими деньгами и быстрым кораблем.

 

35.

Персептор оказался не один. В его небольшой кварте, полностью переоборудованной под мастерскую, сидели еще трое, и все они уставились на пришельца с плохо скрываемым бешенством. Заговор?! Проул сжал кулаки проходя в центр кварты, небольшую свободную зону.  
\- У вас есть к нам разговор? - Персептор смотрел на него сквозь внешние датапады, - мы ничего не нарушаем, Проул.  
\- Я здесь не из-за нарушений, - он проверил активность оружия по возможности незаметно, но эти шарки ржавые явно засекли его движение. Один против четверых, пусть даже Блерр после пыток Саундейва не боец. Стоило взять охрану, но тогда никакого диалога не получилось бы с самого начала.  
\- Я хочу задать несколько вопросов обладателям Искр из Тринадцати, - уточнил Проул. - Остальные мне не нужны, то есть Хот Род и Блерр, я о вас.  
\- Мое имя Родимус! - прошипел террорист.  
\- Какие вопросы? - Персептор что-то передал ему по зашифрованной связи и Хот Род затих, - мы не нарушаем законов.  
Проул заметил, что на Дрифте прибавилась одна метка - дополнительный ворн свободы от наркотиков. Значит, Персептор-Солус следит за своим партнером, досье не врет. Раньше, до их встречи, Дрифт более ворна не выдерживал ни при каких обстоятельствах.  
\- Для начала, я хотел бы уточнить, корректно ли произведенное полицейским департаментом сканирование Искр выявило совпадения излучения Дрифта и Нексуса, одного из Тринадцати Праймов? А также Персептора и Солус.  
\- Сканирование? - нехорошо прищурился Родимус.  
\- Кто дал вам образцы для сличения? - поднялся Персептор.  
\- Это не имеет отношения к делу, я сам нашел ряд показателей, - Проул не стал уточнять, что найденного не доставало для такого утверждения, - вы готовы подтвердить соответствие?  
\- Да ни шлака! - заорал Дрифт, - я не разрешал себя сканировать!  
Если верить старым записям, Нексус обладал странной способностью вроде локальной телепортации предметов к себе. Считалось, что это помогало ему в работе с ядовитым и взрывоопасным энергоном сверхвысокой очистки, хотя один Праймас знал, как. Нарушения причинности, вызываемые им, не регистрировались обычным способом, но Проул внимательно записывал происходящее. Этот бывший наркоман уже схватился за рукояти мечей и привстал, но Персептор остановил его и вышел вперед:  
\- Никто не разрешал себя сканировать лично, но боюсь, у него есть такое право. Успокойтесь, все.  
\- Именно, - согласился Проул, - в целях сохранения общественного порядка, власти и покоя Кибертрона и его жителей я имею право принимать подобное решение. - он вывесил встроенным холопроектором рядом с собой номера и пункты нужных приказов.  
\- Да ты только свой полированный бампер защищаешь, и этого оплавка Мегатрона! - вскочил Ро. Молчавший до этого Блерр кивнул и сам попытался встать. Не получилось.  
\- Зачем? - спросил Персептор очень спокойно, - что тебе даст эта информация? Вывесишь на главном портале "ученый Персептор на самом деле бывшая Солус Прайм"?  
\- А вам неясно? - Проул с брезгливостью покосился на Блерра, все еще пытавшегося совладать с серво, - вы необычные меха. У вас есть силы, и как вы ими пользуетесь? Сила Уничтожения оказывается у бродяги! Сила Рекомбинации - у наркомана, Алхемист держит грязный бар, великая Солус - террорист!  
Дрифт рыкнул, но Персептор остановил его движением, что-то передав.  
\- Мы не пользуемся тем, что ты называешь "силами"... - он все еще пытался объяснить, перевести противостояние в мирный диалог, когда Родимус все же вспыхнул, почти что в прямом смысле:  
\- Да шлака ты с ним разговариваешь! Может Мегатрона мы свергнуть и не смогли, но счас я кого-то белого отпинаю!  
Затрещала жаром алая броня, Проул вытащил бластеры, но за его спиной как будто материализовался Джазз, скрутил Рода, игнорируя разогрев, и яростно заорал на Персептора:  
\- Это ты меня сдал, ржа! Убью твоих гаек наболт!  
\- Льедж, успокойся...  
\- Успокойся?! С тобой-то не приходил подискутировать о морали Мегатронус в полном боевом обвесе!  
\- Мегатрон? - Персептор перевел взгляд на Проула, - скольких ты раскрыл Мегатрону?  
Проул буквально ощутил жгучий холод этого взгляда. В руках Персептора оказались, будто телепортировавшись, короткие бластеры, и это наверняка сделал Дрифт, это было доказательством...  
\- Это мое расследование, я не докладывал Мегатрону.  
\- Имена. Кого ты раскрыл?  
\- Этот шлак? Солус, брось, он собственный шлем не найдет! - Джазз тряхнул Родимуса, - не заливай!  
\- Ты недооцениваешь поздних меха.  
\- Я их нормально оцениваю, не звезди мне тут про...  
Где-то очень близко тряхнуло фоновое магнитное поле взрывом, и оптика Джазза сменила цвет на почти фиолетовый. Броня встала дыбом, и он весь окутался сиянием.  
\- Мегатронус здесь. Кто из вас меня сдал?! Проул? Солус? Нексус? - он сжимал шлем и магистрали дергающегося Родимуса мертвой хваткой, неуязвимый к плавлению.  
\- Я вообще еще не отчитывался Мегатрону! - рявкнул Проул, - Джазз! Приди в себя, ржа!  
\- Ты меня сдал, да? Или нет, кто-то тебе сказал, кто?!  
Джазз выпустил Родимуса из хватки, злобно сверкая линзами.  
\- Неважно. Мегатрон хочет сорвать на тебе злость. Уходи, - Персептор вскинул оба бластера, - я отвлеку его. Проула заберите с собой, я хочу уточнить информацию.  
\- Договорились, - теперь Джазз - нет, Льедж Максима - профессионально заломил Проулу руки за спину, - пойдем, боевой друг и товарищ, который мне теперь не товарищ, а вовсе даже слуга Праймы. Нексус, шевели ластами.  
\- Чем, ржа тебя съешь?!  
\- Не важно, - пресек все разговоры Персептор, - поменьше вслушивайтесь в слова Льеджа и убирайтесь уже отсюда.

\- Если они убьют Персептора, я сорвусь, - очень ровно и буднично заметил Дрифт, - а если я сорвусь, будет плохо.  
\- Не так плохо, как от меня, - прорычал Льедж, - сотни ворн конспирации! Все уже получалось, я сам забыл про эту личность. И тут какому-то идиоту!..  
Он встряхнул Проула за дверцу, будто вспомнив о его существовании:  
\- Шлак, кто дал тебе коды и какого шлака ты сдал меня Мегатронусу?!  
\- Тебя еще Октан сдал до этого, - мстительно уточнил Дрифт. Увидел непонимание, - Алхемист.  
\- Ах он ржа, я его убью просто наболт, идиотину, прорву ненасытную, трюфель безграничного обжорства!  
\- Я тебя не сдавал! - заорал Проул во весь голос, и только тогда Джазз его выпустил из захвата, но сжал плечо. - Ты идешь с нами. Ржавь, Солус ты чем довел, а?  
\- Он хочет ставить нас на учет, - злобно прошипел Родимус, - притормози, Блерру шлаково.  
\- Некогда тормозить, шевелитесь! - пнул его Льедж Максима. Мегатронуса он почти боялся. А Алхемист… - Вот Алхемиста-то мы и навестим. У него что угодно пересидеть можно.

 

36.

Калибровочная сетка на потолке расплывалась довольно долго.  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? - голос извне был зафиксирован, но слова не сразу распознались.  
\- Меня отправили в переработку или все-таки в плавильни?  
Рядом хмыкнули.  
\- Ты пережил катастрофу, Старскрим.  
\- Я? Катастрофу? Какую еще катастрофу? Это Мегатрон...  
\- Ты синтезировал темный энергон, но процесс вышел из-под контроля. Лаборатории взорвались, началось площадное заражение, и ты получил большую дозу внутрь корпуса. Оптимус и Мегатрон остановили тебя, сейчас ты в медблоке на восстановлении.  
Распознавание наконец завершилось - Скайфайр. Это и правда Скай. Призрак счастливого прошлого, давно исчезнувший. Погибший в катастрофе. Они летали на край вселенной, а погиб Скайфайр на Кибертроне.  
\- Я же видел...  
\- Ты видел то, что Мегатрон показал тебе. Он хороший правитель, но слишком самонадеян и высокомерен, - Скайфайр отчетливо прогнал воздух через системы. - Старскрим, я следил за всеми твоими публикациями. Жаль, не мог написать - показал бы, что еще здесь, и меня убили бы.  
\- Кто тебя убил... не убил? Угрожал? - Старскрим потряс шлемом, - ты был среди террористов?!  
\- Не то чтобы мне это очень нравилось, но группа Родимуса неплохо обеспечивала безопасность, снабжение и взамен требовала совсем немного.  
Скайфайр проверил его состояние по многочисленным мониторам, и джет сам попытался повернуться и посмотреть. Увидел только самый край сложных графиков, но этого хватило:  
\- Моя Искра? Заражение?  
\- Да, Оптимус вытянул темный энергон, но он проник уже к самой Искре.  
\- Врешь. Он хотел убить меня. Он отобрал у меня внимание Мегатрона, все отобрал.  
\- Оптимус тебя недолюбливает, это правда. Я не вполне разобрался, если честно, в сути его претензий, но... - Скайфайр помолчал, - я полагаю, что у нас столкнулись два слоя реальности. В современном вы с Мегатроном партнеры, и Мегатрон ведет себя, уж прости, как маньяк контроля, оттесняя от тебя всех, кто с ним не согласен. Оптимус этой реальности его терпеть не может и готов отдать пять ворн актива, лишь бы он отстал наконец. Во второй же у древнего Первого, Праймы, есть самый лучший и близкий партнер, Мегатронус. Прайма весьма злобный и ревнивый меха, так что ты для него враг и конкурент. Надеюсь, что современная реальность победит давно прошедшую, но тебе, Скрим, пока что лучше держаться от обоих подальше.  
\- Ха! Как будто они будут держаться от меня подальше! Древние Тринадцать... - Старскрим расслабился, когда медицинские системы поддержания актива начали закачивать его корпус адсорбентами и регенераторами. - Значит, все же Оптимус - Прайма, а мой капризный Лорд - Мегатронус? А ты, Скай? Минимус? Алхемист? Еще кто?!  
\- Я Скайфайр и это все.  
\- Не верю.  
\- Во мне нет древней Искры. В тебе - тоже. Это неплохо - мы ничуть не хуже их и не обременены древними проблемами. И мы имеем техническое подтверждение возвращения Искр.  
\- Если бы, - буркнул Старскрим, - если Мегатрон действительно Мегатронус, его же казнили. А сейчас? Снова свара и война?  
Скайфайр наклонился и бережно коснулся его фейсплейта, провел по линии шлема:  
\- Что тебя так беспокоит? Темный энергон? Искры Тринадцати? Прайма и Мегатронус? Или... Мегатрон?  
Джет фыркнул, пригасив линзы и вслушиваясь в сигналы корпуса, в память. Он не потерял ни клика памяти, пока был заражен, и теперь мог ее проанализировать - Оптимус хотел его убить. Мегатрон почему-то пытался остановить его.  
\- Если честно, меня все злит. Мегатрон просто забыл про меня. Оптимус попытался убить. Мои исследования застряли. Мне врали тридцать ворн. Скайфайр, как ты остаешься таким спокойным? - Старскрим криво улыбнулся, - я хочу улететь.  
\- Чтобы вслед тебе слали трагические послания, умоляя вернуться?  
\- Примерно так.  
\- Что если ты не получишь этих самых трагических молений? Не пожалеешь ли, что покинул свой любимый Кибертрон? - Скайфайр немного помолчал. - Ближайшие ворна три-четыре я никуда не лечу. Хочу вернуться к преподаванию, навестить друзей и коллег, восстановить лабораторию. Я обещал Персептору помощь.  
\- Кто-нибудь ещё угрожал тебя убить? Ты уверен, что тебя все-таки не достанут? Я должен разобраться с Мегатроном, если он еще раз попробует!..  
Скайфайр неторопливо обнял его за плечевые блоки, и Старскрим осекся.  
\- Не надо устраивать переворот, - сказал Файр тихо.  
\- Ну если он не... ладно-ладно, не буду, - пообещал Старскрим некоторой тоске в линзах Скайфайра. Друга и учителя. Совсем немного - партнера. Огромный Скай так стеснялся липнущего на него джета, это всегда забавляло Старскрима. Сейчас липнуть не хотелось. Хотелось обнять его, стиснуть и повесить маячок под броню.  
\- Мегатрон сказал, что ты дезактив. Я не понимаю! Ты сам скрывался?  
\- Я скрывался, но в этом больше нет необходимости, - Скайфайр снова положил ему руку на шлем. - Все, тебе нужно в офф и восстанавливаться.  
\- Нет, но...  
\- Ты тормозишь и зацикливаешься, это последствия отравления. Обещаю, когда ты выйдешь в онлайн, я по-прежнему буду здесь. Не исчезну.  
Старскрим кивнул и позволил себя отключить.

 

37.

Дрифт никогда еще так не боялся. Он буквально вжался в стену, выставив перед собой меч, Великий меч, не защищающий его Искру от атакующих. От небольшого инъектора, который держал в руках Октан, дразня его, покачивая.  
\- Давай, Перси даже не узнает! - весело предлагал он, - давай, ты ещё помнишь этот вкус!  
\- Нет! Исчезни! Ты меня не заставишь!  
\- Ну что же ты так со старыми друзьями, Нексус, - притворно огорчился Октан.  
Он вкинул в рот еще искристых мелких кубиков, вкус которых, и действие Дрифт помнил еще лучше... О-о-ох шлак, вон Проул уже получил свою порцию.  
\- Льедж, он нас не уважает, - Октан-Алхемист решил задействовать тяжелое вооружение.  
\- Хэй, он тупой, дай мне! - Льедж, кажется, уже забыл, зачем они вломились сюда. Теперь он распластался на платформе, держа в жестком хвате ошалевшего Проула, и сам с удовольствием посасывал суперсинтетик из бокала. Одного удара Октана, вбившего Джаззу под броню капсулу яркого синего цвета, хватило на это, и Дрифт боялся все сильнее.  
\- Да, давай, уговори его. Меня он не слушает.  
\- Легко, - Льедж Максима в корпусе лейтенанта Джазза сделал большой глоток синтетика, наклонился и поцеловал растерянного Проула, вгоняя ему в горловой клапан все, что выпил сам. - Легче легкого, Алхемист!  
Проула он выпустил и вскочил с платформы, зачерпнув горсть капсул. Проул осел вдоль платформы, дрожа всем корпусом, и Дрифт знал каково это. Он будто сам уже ощущал пламя в системах.  
Надо было отвлечь их, срочно!  
\- Если Октан нас не сдал, то кто сдал? - отступил он, - может, Трион, а?  
\- Забей, мой маленький параноидальный строптивый дружок, - Льедж оказался уже слишком близко, линзы в линзы. - Рассла-абься. Мой давний кислотный друг Алхемист не сделает нам ничего плохого, ведь так? А сейчас будь хорошим Нексусом, укуси вот этот яркий кусочек обалденного удовольствия.  
Дрифт как под подчинением взял капсулу и раскусил. Потом потянулся вперед - и жестко поцеловал Льеджа, повторяя его жест, впихивая все содержимое. Только бы не понял, только бы… Притвориться расслабившимся, потекшим оказалось проще всего. Льедж начал лапать его нагло и жестко, потом бросил, возвращаясь на платформу. Дрифт, спотыкаясь, проплелся к Проулу, рухнул к нему, тоже начиная целовать.  
\- Старый добрый интер Дрифт, - захохотал Октан, хотя интером Дрифт не был, и за коннект денег не брал.  
"Кто тебе сказал?" - передал Дрифт Проулу. Проц работал так хорошо, как никогда раньше. Отвлечь их. Вывести отсюда. Протрезвить, когда удастся позвать на помощь.  
"Ч-что?"  
Так, понятно. Чистюля Проул скорее всего никогда не употреблял разгоняющих средств. А как же хваленые полицейские фильтры? Впрочем, от особых синтетиков Октана они не спасали.  
"Соберись, - велел Дрифт, изображая, что его очень интересуют дверцы полицейского. - Кто помог тебе запустить скан Искр. Кто?!"  
"Ш-шоквейв".  
"Он твой друг или враг? Как вы относитесь друг к другу?"  
"П-партнер... близкий... открытая Искра," - Проул так отчаянно фонил радостью, так пытался передать свое счастье, что Дрифту стало до ужаса неловко. Но скинуть сообщение "Проул в беде. Берегитесь опьянения" - ему стыд не помешал.  
"Благодарю," - ответ пришел буквально через клик.  
Дрифт сквозь туман попытался незаметно оглядеться. Все же часть синтетиков он получил, а корпус по старой памяти уже начинал требовать еще. Октан развалился в кресле, лапая слабо сопротивляющегося гонщика, пока Джазз-Льедж сидел рядом на подлокотнике и потягивал коктейль из энергофора. Вот Родимуса нигде видно не было. Куда и когда они дели Ро?  
\- ...Хоть Прайма свалил, - продолжал Октан. - Ненавижу этого психопата с Клинком. Теперь нам бы от Мегатронуса как-нибудь избавиться, пока он не рехнулся.  
\- Не рехнется, - хмыкнул Льеджа. - А Трион?  
\- Че Трион? Триону налить на меня.  
\- Да всем на тебя налить, - пьяно расхохотался Дрифт, - пока ты сидишь тут! Лучше бы мы снова собрались. Все, и Квинтус, а, Льедж?  
Тот только злобно заворчал, но вставать не стал. Провокация не прошла.  
\- Кстати о Квинтусе, - оживился Октан, прихлопнув по бамперу вскрикнувшего Блерра, - не ерзай, а то трахну! Квинтус на Кибертроне. Прикинь!  
Льедж подавился энергоном и сплюнул:  
\- Ты издеваешься так весело об этом визжать?! Квинтус? Здесь?  
\- Ащще!  
\- А кто?  
\- Да шлак его знает! Я Искру нашел, а не личность! Ладно, ерзай, все равно трахну, - Октан начал тискать Блерру шейные провода, сильно сжимая и искажая потоки, а Дрифт дернулся от ужаса. Он это ощущение помнил, и даже шлюзы сразу ослабли.  
\- Квинтус это Джиаксус, - сказал Проул тихо, - я знаю, я вычислил.  
\- Джиаксус? - Льедж слегка отклонился в его сторону. - Уверен?  
\- Да... Сканирование показало... Что-то мне нехорошо, - Проул попытался сесть.  
\- Выпей еще, полегчает, - щедро предложил Льедж.  
Октан уже выпустил один из тонких шлангов и подключился к горловому клапану постанывающего гонщика. Оптика у Блерра лихорадочно вспыхивала, он ерзал и пытался оттолкнуть от себя руки Октана. Шлак, а где все-таки Родимус? Родимус будет в бешенстве, Блерр еще не восстановился после допросов... Дрифт отчаянно думал, пытаясь найти выход, найти вариант. Только бы Мегатрон уже сюда явился, в конце концов! Льеджа было совершенно не жаль.  
Да ему никого из этих шлаковых оплавков жаль не было!  
"Шоквейв, поторопись! Можешь сдать Мегатрону, что тут Льедж Максима?"  
"Прелестно," - от сенатора пришел издевательский смешок, смысл которого Дрифт не понял, но буквально пару кликов спустя, когда Октан только-только успел обнажить системы гонщика и залезть в них когтями, в двери грохнуло и замки начали сами отпираться под внешним воздействием.  
\- Это еще кто?! - вскочил Льедж Максима.  
Дрифт сделал вид, что ничего не слышит, потихоньку прикрывая Проула. У него на спине не было уязвимых деталей вроде дверец. Еще один удар - и дверь распахнулась.  
\- Что за шлаков притон, - прорычал Мегатрон с отвращением, - Алхемист!  
Льедж стремительно трезвел.  
\- Я пожалуй пойду, - он оттолкнулся от кресла Октана, уворачиваясь от телекинетического удара и выстрела Мегатрона. Может быть и ушел бы - Алхемист откинул мешающегося теперь Блерра в сторону и рванулся в драку с Праймом, но энергофоры по всему помещению полыхнули энергетическими разрядами, сплетаясь в сеть, и кинулись к Льеджу. Дрифт перекатился и ударил в шарнир ноги, заставляя Льеджа упасть, подхватил меч и заставил упасть Октана. За Мегатроном он уже видел сенатора Шоквейва, сосредоточенного Персептора, и наверняка кого-то еще, но тут Льедж резко и шлаково больно ударил его в корпус, Дрифт попытался ответить, на этот раз мечом. Яд в системах замедлял его, противника размывало, он бил будто со всех сторон разом.  
Шлаков... Дрифт перекатился, уходя от очередного удара, но все, что было нужно Льеджу - удрать. И как только Дрифт перестал загораживать ему путь, он рванул вперед, в скрытый проход, когда на его пути встал пошатывающийся Проул.  
\- С дороги!  
\- Стой! - Проул поднял руку.  
Льедж замахнулся, но в спину ему влетел плазменный шар, и он просто упал, теряя контроль над корпусом. На клик все остановились.  
\- Я хотел забрать только его, - Мегатрон прошел мимо и поднял Джазза за плечевую броню. Белые пластины откровенно скрипели.  
\- Не надо его убивать! - Родимус, прорвавшийся вслед за ними, поднял Блерра, - вон Алхемиста грохни тогда уж.  
\- А, этот. Пьянь ржавая.  
\- Я тебе не... - Октан словил от Мегатрона мощный пинок под камеру Искры и замолчал. При таком количестве противников даже сквозь туман синтетиков он постарался не нарываться.  
Вперед прошел Шоквейв к пошатывающемуся Проулу.  
\- Его заставили, - Дрифт поднялся, - Перси, снимешь с меня?.. - он царапнул свои метки. В конце концов, он больше не имел на них права. Наркотик делал его слабым и жалким, размазывал буквально, и очень хотелось сбежать из-под испытующего ровного, внимательного взгляда.  
\- Тебя также заставили? - уточнил Персептор ровно. Очень ровно. - Льедж?  
\- Октан.  
\- Октан, значит.  
Персептор профессионально поправил винтовку.  
\- Не здесь, - остановил его Мегатрон, - а ты, Квинтус, что тут забыл?  
\- Квинтус не тут, - простонал Проул. Он очень старался удержаться на обеих ногах, шагнул, оступился и повис в хватке Шоквейва, - Джиаксуса не... регистри...рую. Не ви...жу.  
\- При чем тут Джиаксус? - не понял Мегатрон.  
В какой-то клик это выглядело просто непониманием, но Джазза слегка подморозило. Квинтус... а Квинтус точно носит имя Джиаксус? Сенатор Шоквейв молча ткнул Проула под шлем, выводя в оффлайн:  
\- Я здесь только за ним.  
\- Квинтус, - Мегатрон смотрел на Шоквейва, и не было сомнения, что он обращается к нему, - займись Алхемистом. Мне нужен вменяемый химик без склонности к отравительству.  
\- Ты казнишь Льеджа? - поинтересовался сенатор ровно.  
\- Только допрошу.  
Блерр вздрогнул в руках Родимуса и попытался уйти в оффлайн.

 

38.

Радужные следы тянулись за каждым предметом, как хвосты. Проул старался не шевелить шлемом, его раздражал этот эффект сбойного зрения. Шоквейв сказал, что ему вкачали "энергоновую радугу". Ну просто до шлака оригинально! Системы уже слегка откалибровались, но все еще было очень сложно даже сидеть. Хотелось лежать. Желательно - слегка разведя ноги.  
Судя по спине Шоквейва, разбирающегося с системами заблокированного напрочь Октана... да шлак знает, что тут судить. Проулу очень не хотелось его отвлекать от работы, но и уходить не хотелось тоже.  
\- Нет никакого противоядия? - сдался Проул еще через полджоора, пытаясь оставаться неподвижным и просто проверить отчеты полицейских подразделений, но радуги полыхали даже на внутреннем экране.  
\- Нет. Во всяком случае таких, которые я ввел бы тебе.  
\- Почему?  
\- Все противоядия от эффектов "энергоновой радуги", известные мне, еще более токсичны.  
\- Долго они длятся?  
\- Судя по моим данным, не очень.  
Со стола донесся смешок. Алхемист поерзал под блокираторами, не в силах вырваться, и снова засмеялся.  
\- Я неправ? - Шоквейв коротко прижал пальцы под шлемом и Алхемист вздрогнул всем корпусом.  
\- Ладно, посмотрим, как получится, - не вполне ясно для Проула заключил Шоквейв и резким уколом увел Алхемиста в оффлайн. - Главное не заправляйся, пока не пройдет. Алхемист любит составы с накапливающимся и обновляющимся эффектом.  
Проул кивнул. Он пока даже в мыслях не мог назвать Шоквейва Квинтусом. Эта мысль его слегка шокировала. Квинтус выглядел совсем иначе, и Шоквейв сам указал на Джиаксуса...  
\- Джиаксус невиновен? - не выдержал Проул.  
\- В массовых экспериментах со смертельным исходом, пытках, построении культа личности? Конечно, виновен, - Шоквейв не оборачивался, - является ли он Квинтусом? Нет. Забавно, какой термин ты использовал.  
\- А ты использовал бы другой?  
\- "Вина", "виновен". Проул, в чем "виновен" перед вами Квинтус, один из Тринадцати, что его так не любят на Кибертроне?  
\- Массовые эксперименты, создание враждебных квинессонов...  
\- О во имя Праймаса! - Шоквейв резко повернулся к нему, - как раз чтобы не проводить массовые эксперименты по некоторым из моих теорий на свежесобранных кибертронцах, мне и пришлось создать отдельную разумную расу.  
\- Которая напала на Кибертрон!  
\- Я не собирался вечно за ними присматривать.  
Проул ощущал себя глубоко не в форме для спора. Ему хотелось лечь, и, о шлак, ему хотелось коннекта. Побочка? Или воздействие Льеджа? В данный момент никакой разницы, разъемы искрили, глубоко в соединительных системах подрагивали едва заметно клапана, и от общей разрегулировки Проулу до крайности хотелось поорать под кем-нибудь с раскрытыми шлюзами. Он мотнул шлемом, реальность превратилась в калейдоскопический вихрь, и Проул беспомощно выругался.  
\- Что с тобой? Повреждения? - Шоквейв шагнул к нему и поймал белый шлем.  
\- Радуга. Ржавая радуга, - Проул сдавленно хихикнул, - вызывает интерфейсные желания в числе основных эффектов, поэтому быстро проходит - обычно жертву сразу же коннектят. Что-то вроде наркотика для изнасилований. Ненавижу такое... состояние.  
\- О, забавно. Получается даже не изнасилование как таковое, ведь жертва сама согласна, - сенатор аккуратно вскрыл ему один из инфоразьемов у шлема и подключился, сканируя состояние. - Интересный тип разрегулировки. Возможно эффект усиливается и другими коктейлями, в том числе вполне легальными...  
Проул вцепился в его руку и облизнул узкую ладонь.  
\- Это называется "воспользоваться дезориентированностью, ментальным сбоем или беспомощным состоянием", - Проул прижал ладонь, - так странно понимать, что именно это возбуждение химически наведено. Но я давал согласие раньше, в здравом отношении... состоянии... - мысли путались, он все сильнее хотел вжаться в чужие системы и забыть обо всем, - спроси меня потом, я подумаю и у… уточню.  
\- Нет нужды искать для себя какие-то оправдания.  
Сенатор вздернул его на ноги, и от этого простого движения Проул едва не протек, на пределе контроля не давая отравленным цепям раскрыть шлюзы. Зажался, пообещав себе усилить контроль над оборотом и производством синтетиков, как только этот шлак закончится. За ними захлопнулись двери соседнего отсека - крохотное помещение, едва-едва помещается платформа и узкий энергарий.  
\- Пойдет, - решил Шоквейв.  
\- Я б-больше не могу, - Проул дернулся вперед, протекая, пачкая его броню, содрогнулся от острого загруза и снова дернулся, больше всего мечтая о джампере. Даже поле у него дрожало, отзываясь на возбуждение, не раскрываясь в обычном мощном режиме. Шоквейв медлить не стал - вогнал скрутку в заманчиво приоткрытые порты, позволяя Проулу сбросить часть напряжения. Джампер как будто раскрылся в системах на несколько независимых жгутов или лент, часть из которых легко скользнула глубже за шлюзы и мембраны. Проул вскрикнул, оказался прижат к платформе и все же потерял контроль над шлюзами, стравливая энергон. Кончик джампера рывком прожал боковую мембрану, и Проул заорал, ощущая, что это не просто штекеры подключения, это кабели, которые заполняют в буквальном смысле каждый порт. Радуга делала мир ярче, и даже сброс энергона не делал эффект слабее, все вспыхивало аж до камеры Искры. Шоквейв провел пальцами по одному из потеков, слизнул яркие капли:  
\- Неплохо. Жаль, на меня не действует.  
\- Т-ты?.. - Проул мгновенно потерял мысль, скручиваясь под прошивающими корпус мощными разрядами.  
\- Я принял некоторые меры против отравлений и воздействий на сознание, - Шоквейв-Квинтус звучал почти спокойно. - Перестарался, если можно так сказать.  
Проул приподнялся, и только тогда поцеловал, жадно, жарко, больше не боясь шарахнуть эффектом и сенатора. Квинтуса. Его хотелось стиснуть, сжать до скрежета брони, посадить в камеру и не выпускать, но Проул не мог даже осознать эти мысли, не то что передать. Он потерял контроль над всеми системами, подчиняясь синтетику и коннекту, ощущения второй Искры и личности, соединенной с ним почти целиком, но все равно недостаточно. Проул бессознательно потянулся к Искре Квинтуса, но тот парой гибких лент замкнул ему открывание камеры Искры, фиксируя ее закрытой и принимая только сброс по внешним контурам.  
\- Нет, Проул. Нет. Есть шанс, что я тебя поглощу, так что - нет.  
Проул даже говорить не мог, только выгибался, снова и снова приоткрывая камеру, показывая краешки яркого синего сияния, и вскрикивая, когда ленты их смыкали. Больше, ближе, жарче… Очередной рывок приблизил свет совсем близко к Квинтусу, и тонкая вспышка-замыкание длилась так долго, что вышибла обоих в офф.

\- То есть ты не можешь слияние? - первым делом уточнил Проул, еще даже не рассоединив системы. - И защитил себя от манипуляций с сознанием. А эмпурата?  
\- В зависимости от мастерства исполнителей я мог иметь с этим процессом большие проблемы или никаких проблем, - Квинтус медленно приподнялся, повел плечами. - Но я высоко оценил твою решимость - меня обычно никто не хочет спасать.  
\- Ну тогда я не знал, что ты Квинтус, - Проул от облегчения, что системы больше не жжет, на клик потерял контроль над тем, что говорит. Он держался за обе руки сенатора, прижимался к нему и больше всего не хотел бы отпускать.  
\- Квинтуса ты бы спасать не стал? - улыбнулся Шоквейв. - Забудь это имя. Оно ни о чем не говорит.  
\- Действительно? - Проул коснулся тонких крылышек на его руках.  
\- Да.  
\- Я бы спасал тебя, - определился Проул, - но прошу тебя больше так не умалчивать.  
Официоз, сложная форма прятали его обиду. Ну, Проул хотел так думать. И так понятно, почему Шоквейв так скрывал, но обидно.  
\- О. Молодой автобот показывает острые грани характера? - Шоквейв снова усмехнулся. Одним слитным движением расстыковал системы, втягивая гибкие ленты и проводные блоки, еще в потеках радужного энергона. - У меня есть к тебе просьба, Проул. Занимая пост начальника полиции, ты можешь с этим справиться - избавь Кибертрон от торговцев и производителей нелегальных синтетиков. Я дам тебе все данные Алхемиста.  
\- То есть это... изгнание? - тихо уточнил Проул, - я давно хочу взяться за вопрос синтетиков всерьез. Но изгонять одного...  
\- Он отправится в важную миссию, - перебил его Шоквейв, хищно и холодно улыбаясь.  
\- Ты его изгонишь.  
\- Изгонит Мегатрон. Он действительно гораздо лучше подходит для должности правителя, чем Прайма.  
\- Что будет с Джаззом? Льеджем Максимо? - Проул поднялся, и с некоторым стыдом оглядел потеки по всему небольшому помещению. Вот шлак.  
\- Льедж меня не интересует.  
\- Тогда почему ты хочешь изгнать Октана?  
\- Он меня интересует, - Шоквейв улыбался той же жутковатой квинтовской улыбкой. Поверить сложно, что больше не ругательство, - синтетик мешает всем. Льедж навредил всерьез только Мегатронусу.  
\- И Прайме.  
\- О, забудь о Прайме. Этот высоконравственный оплавок со Звездным Клинком в состоянии сам о себе позаботиться. И не забывай, кто убил Солус в итоге, - Шоквейв обернулся с порога. - Или забудь. Дела Тринадцати не касаются нового Кибертрона. А вот Алхемиста с его империей наркотиков пора вычистить.  
\- Вычистить эти притоны, наркотрафик, контрабанду, продажу меха за долги, систему центров лечения... - Проул смотрел сквозь него, на внутренний экран, - большая задача. Много интересов. Миллиарды уников, - он помолчал, - я справлюсь, сенатор. Это моя работа.

 

39.

Атмосфера во дворце по коррозионности не уступала некоторым кислородсодержащим на белковых планетах. Старскрим пребывал в ярости, и Мегатрон был его главной целью, но и остальным доставалось.  
\- Я требую полной прозрачности данных, - он так вздергивал крылья, что они смыкались краями, - и точной информации, как еще ты меня обманывал!  
\- Я? Обманывал тебя? - Мегатрон на него даже не смотрел, погрузившись в просматривание постоянно валящихся к нему запросов от прочих Тринадцати. - Может быть поговорим и о том, как ты обманывал меня и пользовался доступом Прайма для своих махинаций?  
\- Ты врал, что Скайфайр дезактив! Ничего не сказал об Искре Праймы у Оптимуса, и что ты сам - был Мегатронусом!  
\- Это не имеет отношения к нашим взаимоотношениям, - Мегатрон замолчал, - кроме Скайфайра. Он перешел к террористам. Я не мог рисковать твоими колебаниями.  
Старскрим от ярости заскрежетал кулаками.  
\- А моим доверием, значит, мог?!  
\- Старскрим, тебе что-то нужно или ты просто решил на меня покричать в свое удовольствие? - Прайм откинулся в кресле, потер один из длинных выступов на шлеме. - Извинений хочешь? Не будет. Мы оба использовали друг друга, и Оптимуса решил со мной познакомить именно ты. А сейчас или свали или помоги - Квинтус сбросил личину и желает завести на Кибертроне посольство своих отродий!  
\- Я тебе вообще нужен? - Старскрим шагнул еще ближе, весь дрожа от злости, - может, мне тоже улететь, как Оптимусу?  
И еще шаг. Он ведь улетит, это читалось в линзах. Не пустая угроза, а последний отчаянный шаг. Шантажировать так Старскрим раньше не пробовал. Мегатрон несколько кликов смотрел на него, вздыбившего все острые элементы брони, подрагивающего крыльями от ярости и напряжения. И джет не уловил мига, когда Прайм поймал его за руку, подтащил к себе и поцеловал.  
\- И что это ты делаешь?! - Старскрим вцепился в острые элементы его шлема, отдаваясь удовольствию.  
\- Отвечаю на... твой вопрос.  
Старскрим выругался и сам уже поцеловал, дернулся вперед так, что впечатался кокпитом, и так замер, смотря в линзы, очень близко, жадно.  
\- Ты меня хочешь запутать, - прошептал он, - ржавь, это не ответ. Скажи вслух.  
\- Вслух сказать, как ты меня заводишь, когда вот так вот топорщишься и кричишь? Как ты красив, когда светишься от эмоций?  
Когти Мегатрона проскользили по шарниру у супинатора, поднялись выше по тонкой броне, рассыпая искорки слабых разрядов.  
\- Это-о не ответ!  
Сидящий Мегатрон мог дотянуться буквально до любой точки корпуса, и он им пользовался, то сжимая, то поглаживая, то сливая короткие искры в стыки брони. Старскрим завелся даже быстрее, чем обычно.  
\- Ответь мне, - он куснул Мегатрона за губу, - отвеча-ооох.  
Пальцы сжали его поверх паховой брони.  
Старскрим помимо воли прогнулся под этим давлением, усаживаясь на бедро Мегатрона. Излучение Прайма уже пульсировало, пробирая его насквозь, то синхронизируясь, то ускользая от восприятия, то обжигая датчики.  
\- Скажи мне уже!  
\- Ты мне нужен, Скример.  
\- Как нужен? - Старскрим снова куснул его, потерся о черную броню, - только в коннекте? - он впился в его плечевые шарниры, притягивая руки Мегатрона к крыльям, поерзал еще.  
\- Коннект - как минимум половина нашего существования, если считать по важности. Не так ли?  
\- Ты готов на что угодно, лишь бы не произносить нужных мне слов? - джет приподнялся, открывая корпус под первые подключения.  
\- Ты нужен мне, - повторил Мегатрон жестко, - на платформе, в командном центре и в лаборатории. Особенно когда не изобретаешь концентратор темного энергона.  
Старскрим хмыкнул, притираясь ближе, обнял сам.  
\- Не смей меня бросать.  
\- Не смей от меня уходить, - вернул Прайм. Еще раз погладил тонкую броню и вдвинул джампер в раскрытые системы на всю глубину, мгновенно раскрывая штекеры и иглы крепления в почти идеально подстроенные под совмещения разъемы, после ремонта ставшие теснее обычного, и Старскрим отчаянно вскрикнул, попытался сняться, наделся резче и застонал от возбуждения. Системы резко сжались, и тут вскрикнул уже Мегатрон от острого ощущения в джампере.  
\- Давно ты так не... принадлежал мне, - Старскрим активировал дополнительные режимы корпуса, им самим же и разработанные для такого крупного и мощного партнера, как Мегатрон. - И никаких больше сюрпризов на платформе для тебя! Никого не приведу!  
\- А если Оптимус... вернется? - у Мегатрона уже сбивалась речь, обмен энергией шел ураганный, так, что они будто сплавлялись, а от стонов Старскрима в системах вспыхивало, - ты сам его... привел.  
\- Только если он и то... если в-вернется. Н-не могу больше! - Старскрим вздернулся в скручивающих корпус потоках энергии, открыл кокпит. У камеры Искры уже полыхали пробои от такого соединения. Он пытался сдержать себя, но камера открывалась без его участия, низкоуровневые протоколы корпуса брали верх, и ему оставалось только горячо вскрикивать и подаваться вперед, будто умоляя открыться и Мегатрона.  
Прайм не заставил себя ждать - толстая черная броня ушла в стороны не так откровенно обнажая системы, но давая доступ к выдвинувшейся Искре. Старскрим потянулся к его сиянию, частью разума, не затронутой хаосом коннекта, продолжая регистрировать и записывать все возможные данные по сенсорным системам. Чем-то Искра одного из Тринадцати должна отличаться в пробужденном состоянии.  
Анализ отрубило от первого же касания, прошило до самой глубины существа, и Старскрим снова застонал, прогибаясь, ерзая на джампере.  
Всю злость, обиду, тоску выжигало этим светом.  
Оставляя только чистую привязанность и поддержку. Мегатрон сжал его корпус сильнее, притягивая в полное касание, и Искра Старскрима полыхнула, не оставив ему уже ничего от физического мира.

\- Мхм, мне понравилось. Нет, конечно соблазнять тебя первый раз было намного интереснее, но-о-о...  
\- Наглый крылатый шарк, - ухмыльнулся Мегатрон Прайм. Джет привычно полулежал на его наплечнике, пристроившись за спиной, и смотрел в экраны.  
\- Ха! Так Шоквейв у нас Квинтус? Не подозревал за ним такой извращенности. А как же его маленький роман с тем полицейским? Проулом?  
\- Продолжается, и очень успешно. Так что можешь пересмотреть рамки параметров извращенности, - Мегатрон самодовольно хмыкнул, - я подозревал бездны, но чтобы коннектиться с Квинтусом добровольно... Льедж сейчас пытается вернуться в параметры Джазза. Я полагаю, это будет лучшее решение его маленькой проблемы со мной. Вопрос Алхемиста на рассмотрении. Что ты посоветуешь?  
Старскрим не смог скрыть вспышки удовольствия от этого проявленного доверия.  
\- Почистить его разум при помощи Саундвейва и засунуть куда-нибудь в исследовательский комплекс поработать на благо Кибертрона? Его способности к созданию наркотиков меня всегда поражали. Наверняка он сможет помочь и в других исследованиях.  
\- Придется заставлять, - нахмурился Мегатрон, - Алхемист терпеть не может работать.  
Он помолчал, что-то рассчитывая.  
\- Нет. Проще мотивировать без промывки процессора. Жаль, это было бы куда быстрее. Следует спланировать и организовать ситуацию, в которой он вынужден будет принять нашу сторону и работать на благо Кибертрона добровольно. Я могу поручить тебе эту операцию. Секретную, разумеется.  
\- Договорились.  
\- И не вздумай его соблазнять!  
\- Я сам решу, как лучше добиться поставленных целей, - Старскрим рассмеялся и притерся ближе. Несколько бриймов он молча наблюдал, только копируя к себе некоторые интересные запросы и теги отчетов, потом спросил, - Оптимус вернется?  
\- Не уверен.  
\- И чем это поможет? Ты хочешь быть уверен, что он не будет принадлежать никому, мой Лорд? - помолчал, лаская элементы шлема Мегатрона. Закончил жестко, - он и так тебе не принадлежит. И хочет это доказать.  
\- Возможно. Оставь эту тему, Старскрим.  
\- Ты будешь его возвращать силой?  
\- Если попробую, то он точно не вернется. Это его проверка, себя и меня. Ржавь. Ненавижу проверки. Убийцу что ли подослать? - Мегатрон хмыкнул, но тон у него был совсем не шутливый.  
\- Даже если он вернется из Колодца Искр, он вспомнит, как вспомнил ты, и уж тогда у тебя не останется шансов, - закончил Старскрим, - давай вернемся к Кибертрону. После инцидента с темным энергоном выступления притихли, но теперь начались снова. Что ты планируешь делать? Недовольны очень многие группы.  
\- Будем разбираться, чем, - мрачно ответил Мегатрон.  
\- О, ты не предлагаешь военную зачистку?  
\- Нет. Возьму Триона, Магнуса и Шоквейва, попробуем договориться. В крайнем случае Солус можно подключить, у нее всегда находились компромиссы, в нашем прошлом.  
\- Это Персептора? Мне надо познакомиться с ним поближе со стороны Солус Прайм.  
\- Знакомься, - разрешил Мегатрон, - хотя его экстраординарная способность к науке может оказаться для тебя травмирующей.  
Старскрим самодовольно хмыкнул.

 

40.

\- Шесть из семи спутников этого газового гиганта доступны для колонизации, на шестой активно развивает колонию местная белковая раса. С ними установлен контакт. В обмен на некоторое количество ресурсов с нашей стороны они готовы заключить договор о мирном исследовании, но если будем ставить полноценный форт, придется посылать к ним дипломатов. Так, - Скайфайр с усилием свернул долгий спич, - но я хотел показать не это. На одной из лун нами обнаружены следы крупного сражения, сейчас покажу записи.  
Мегатрон кивнул. Что бы Скайфайр ни хотел ему показать, явно не для обсуждения мелких колоний он вызвал Прайма. Еще и Скример увязался.  
Обширное холо имело определенные артефакты, как документальное, снятое с линз, и от этого выглядело еще достоверней. Энергоновые брызги уже распались, корпуса павших забрали, и в синей глубокой пустоте дрейфовал один лишь сплавленный шлак. Скайфайр показал только самый конец исследования - там, где он бережно отломил часть горелого металла, из-под которого виднелся блеск.  
\- Артефакты такой мощности практически невозможно уничтожить, - проговорил он очень тихо, будто бы извиняясь за то, что показывает.  
Звездный меч, невзрачный, потускневший. Сомкнутый. Снова похожий всего лишь на обломок меча, никакого сияния, Матрицы нет, плазменное лезвие отключено.  
\- Он не работает ни для кого, кроме владельца. Единственного владельца, - продолжил Скайфайр в тишине. Вытащил небольшой контейнер из сабспейса. - Я привез его. Лучше будет хранить его на Кибертроне, пока Искра не вернется.  
\- Следы корпуса Оптимуса? - Мегатрон взял контейнер. Только бы Старскрим ничего не сказал. Не дал повод сорваться.  
\- Если и остался, то его забрали вместе с остальными. Полагаю, это был кто-то из свободных отрядов, возможно, пираты.  
Скайфайр помолчал, и добавил тихо:  
\- Он вряд ли оставил бы Звездный клинок по своей воле.  
Мегатрон мрачно кивнул. Старскрим дотянулся до контейнера, но даже вскрывать не стал - держал, молчал.  
\- Это все из важного? - Мегатрон дождался кивка Скайфайра. - Свободны. Если нужны будут ресурсы на развитие колоний, Кибертрон их предоставит.  
Крупный тяжелый космоджет еще раз кивнул и неожиданно тихо вышел.  
\- Ты этого и ожидал? - уточнил Старскрим.  
\- Да. Рано или поздно. Надо попросить Триона следить за Искрами.  
Старскрим посмотрел на контейнер, медленно вскрыл, заглядывая внутрь. Клинок подернулся тонкой пленкой окислов, и выглядел удивительно невзрачно. Никакой информации, и слишком много информации.  
\- Я думал, он выберется, - тихо сказал джет, - он же непобедимый...  
\- Прайма - да. А Оптимус - нет. По-видимому нет. Может быть... но он не оставил бы Звездный Клинок, если остался бы актив.  
\- Ну, Искры возвращаются. Твоя тому прямое доказательство, - заключил Старскрим. - Клинок в музей?  
\- Нет. Дай его мне.  
Старскрим молча передал. Он казался гораздо сильнее подавленным, чем Мегатрон ожидал. И все смотрел, смотрел на клинок, не отворачиваясь, будто заставляя себя поверить. Ему и самому было сложно поверить. Прекратить ждать возвращения Оптимуса - Искры возвращаются, но этой памяти у нового меха не будет. Память Праймы только, а это не то. Совсем не то.  
\- Побудет у меня, - Мегатрон захлопнул контейнер. - До его возвращения из Колодца Всех Искр.

 

41.

\- Цель прибытия на Кибертрон? - мелкий бот сверлил меха напротив удивительно злобным и подозрительным взглядом, - техпаспорт просрочен, забирайте. Справка о принимающей стороне есть?  
Рядом тягач беззвучно орал за прозрачной изолирующей перегородкой на такого же унылого мелкого бюрократа. Через пятнадцать кликов его увела охрана. Чиновники переглянулись с торжеством. Очень захотелось выругаться, но за ругательство тоже могли выпроводить. Очень хотелось достать Звездный Клинок и располосовать это здание чуть ниже уровня этого мелкого выпуклого шлема, но Клинок он потерял больше двух ворн назад.  
\- Есть. Я же отдал заявку.  
Наизусть почему-то вспомнился личный идентификатор Проула, когда полджоора назад он лихорадочно заполнял эти шлаковы документы. Ну а что, он не имеет права приехать к Проулу по вызову? Может в полицию поступать собрался.  
\- Заявка не подтверждена! Вы готовы связаться с принимающей стороной и запросить прямое подтверждение?  
Не то чтобы его сложно было убить без Клинка... Оптимус напомнил себе, что с убийствами покончено. Очередной раз.  
\- Так вы готовы или нет? Правила едины для всех!  
\- Да.  
Судя по заминке мелкого колесного, бюрократ не рассчитывал получить такой ответ. Спустя несколько кликов он справился с собой и нарочито медленно принялся набирать всю сложную последовательность кодов для прямого вызова Проула. Оптимус навалился на перегородку и молча сверлил его взглядом. Решил запугать меня прямым вызовом? Х-ха, я-то Проула не боюсь, а ты?  
\- Да. Меха с возможно ненастоящим именем Орион объявил, что вы готовы его принять на... перевожу камеру.  
\- Ты? - Проул узнал его мгновенно, - актив?! Пропустите его немедленно!  
\- Вот так-то бы сразу, - хмыкнул Оптимус, получив на руки пропуск и разрешение оставаться на Кибертроне. Что-то за время его отсутствия регистрация даже не упростилась.  
"Что там у вас, Проул? Почему так удивлен видеть меня актив? И не сообщай никому!"  
"Мегатрон никому не сообщал, но тебя считают погибшим, а Матрицу утерянной. Ты, по моим записям, погиб в битве у газового гиганта, у колонии Дельфи. Нашли только Звездный клинок. Как ты мог выжить?" - непонятно было, рад Проул или нет.  
"Легко и непринужденно, - рыкнул Оптимус. - Значит, Мегатрон считает меня дезактивом?"  
"Да. Хочешь так это и сохранить?"  
"Я подумаю. Дай мне доступ к какой-нибудь из явочных кварт полиции, почиститься хочу".  
Через несколько кликов он получил уведомление о зачислении на личный счет некоторой суммы, кодовый ключ и координаты кварты в средних уровнях Айкона.

 

42.

Неожиданный вызов заставил Мегатрона раздраженно выругаться. Плановый облет колоний опять откладывался, да еще этот вызов с незнакомой метки. Странно - Мегатрон мог бы поклясться, что знает все легальные метки на Кибертоне, и только поэтому он принял вызов.  
Сообщение с координатами.  
Кто-то смеет играть с ним? Координаты указывали на бар, где раньше развлекался Старскрим. Как будто привет из прошлого, одно указание заставило потускнеть Искру.  
Этот шутник пожалеет, если только у него нет новостей про Оптимуса!  
" Я буду", - он добавил время - через пол-джоора. Памятное место или нет, никто не заставит Прайма срываться, как курсанта.

Все те же блескучие занавеси, тонны кристаллов, кристалликов, искристой пыли, холопологов, линз и люстр из сотен источников освещения. Мегатрон мрачно оскалился на входе и сомкнул на фейплейте боевую маску. Сейчас этот стиль слегка устарел, в моде были пустотные поля, наполняющие системы приятным шумом и обеспечивающие легкое чувство дезориентации даже без сверхзарядки, но тут их еще не установили.  
К лучшему.  
Мегатрон ненавидел их куда яростнее, чем блестяшки. Старскрим еще ничего не знал, а этот шутник определенно рисковал: он прислал еще два кадра, один с оптики, показывающий, как Звездный клинок уплывает, застрявший в чьей-то броне, и с камер наблюдения, прямо перед отлетом настоящего Прайма. Кто бы ни был этот тип, у него явно есть доступ как минимум к корпусу и памяти Оптимуса.

\- Не обязательно ломать двери, - слишком знакомый голос, вокалайзер давно не калиброван, немного хрипит, - или ты решил меня убить по доброй памяти?  
Мегатрон не верил аудиодатчикам, не мог им поверить, и с такой силой захлопнул двери за спиной, что замки перекосило. Налить ему было на это, в шлак, просто налить. Он не замедляясь прошел дальше, поймал Оптимуса - Оптимуса? точно? - за плечи и вжался в него молча.  
\- Кажется, надо было не чистить корпус, - расхохотался тот. - Ты же любишь ржу и пыль, а, "великий Прайм"?  
\- Ты актив!  
\- Нет, это некий подонок мной притворяется! - Оптимус треснул его по спине, и сам обнял в ответ, - шлак, мне Матрицу показать, чтоб ты поверил, параноик?  
Корпус, который в памяти Мегатрона был свежим, едва поставленным, теперь явно требовал полировки. Броня местами выщерблена, на шейной магистрали заплатка, одно стекло на грудной броне расколото...  
\- Ты так спешил обратно? - Мегатрон и не думал его отпускать.  
\- Я вообще забыл, что на Кибертроне ты, - Оптимус снова рассмеялся. - Просто потратил уже все ресурсы в этих стычках и починиться нужно. Собирался взять шаниксов, подлатать корпус и на Турхулон - расслабляться. Не серей ты так, я все равно бы сказал, что актив.  
Мегатрон запоздало сдвинул с фейсплейта боевую маску, всмотрелся в эти синие линзы. Актив, ржавый шарк, и вернулся.  
\- Забыл? - он уцепился за слово и сжал еще сильнее, так, чтобы броня хрустнула, - но теперь ты вспомнишь. Клик еще смотрел в синие линзы, яркие, насмешливые - а потом поцеловал. Чуть-чуть слишком жестко. Оптимус ощутимо двинул ему кулаком по пластинам брони на боку, но не сопротивлялся. Позволял и прижимать себя к стене, и целовать, и даже облапать по потерявшей полироль броне. Прайм сам, первый, оторвался от него, отстранился слегка:  
\- Ты не против?  
\- А ты научился спрашивать?  
\- Да. Определенно, - Мегатрон прижал шлем к его, - поэтому спрашиваю. Шлак, я думал, ты дезактив. Трион бдит у Колодца по моей просьбе, а ты... - он коротко хмыкнул, и с мучительным нежеланием отстранился. Даже руки убрал, пристально глядя на Оптимуса.  
\- А я просто актив, и вот вернулся на Кибертрон, - Оптимус слегка отодвинул его от себя, прошелся по помещению. - Помнишь, как ты меня первый раз подмял? Тут или в подобной шлаковой дыре.  
\- Разумеется, помню.  
\- Я тут подумал, а если мы отзеркалим?  
\- Это проверка? Не начну ли я стрелять? - Мегатрон очень внимательно за ним следил, - не начну.  
Он сам, кажется, удивился своему согласию, но только упрямее сжал кулаки.  
\- Забудь ты о всяких шлаковых проверках, - отмахнулся Оптимус. Взял энергофор, отметил с некоторым сожалением, - вот чего нет, так это хорошего энергона. На Кибертроне вкусный, конечно. Я просто хочу тебя уже поймать и сконнектить, в конце-то концов, почему только ты передающим?  
\- Ты меня коннектил, в плену, - напомнил Мегатрон, слегка расслабившись, - или тебе принципиально одолеть меня в бою?  
Он сделал шаг вперед, дальше от стен и лишних занавесей - в более удобную позицию для атаки. Оптимус смотрел на него очень внимательно, медленно допивая коктейль. Поставил энергофор подошел на шаг ближе:  
\- Без одолеть никак? Например, по обоюдному согласию?  
\- Если ты готов предложить, - Мегатрон стоял на месте, - можно.  
Он смотрел на Оптимуса - как тот делает шаг, еще шаг - и от напряжения едва не светился.  
\- Кажется мне, что у тебя с коннектом просто какие-то проблемы, - хмыкнул Оптимус, когда уже коснулся черного широкого наплечника. - В чем дело, ржа? Да, я предлагаю тебе коннект, но драться не хочу! Так что скажи "Да" или же "Нет”.  
\- Да, я уже согласился, - Мегатрон накрыл его ладонь рукой, сжал, - можешь считать, что мне непривычно. Обычно от меня хотят ведущей роли. Как от Прайма, - он коротко усмехнулся.  
\- Мне твоя ведущая роль уже надоела.  
Пару кликов Оптимус все же потратил на то, чтобы вернуть из заархивированной памяти желание отыграться почти шестиворновой давности. Получилось неожиданно легко, и тем приятнее было поймать Прайма за плечевые блоки и дернуть к себе. И то, как Мегатрон вздрогнул, было приятно. То, как он справлялся с собой и то, как отвечал на поцелуй, то и дело пытаясь перехватить ведущую роль и с усилием расслабляясь. От напряжения он уже мерцал всей подсветкой, и касание пальцев по сенсорной линии заставило его коротко застонать. Чуть отклониться назад, и Оптимус не отказал себе в удовольствии уронить его на местную платформу с неожиданно жестким покрытием. Он болезненно заклинил шарнир на несколько кликов, выругался:  
\- Мягкие же были, какого шлака?  
\- Мода успела измениться, - хмыкнул Мегатрон.  
\- Кибертрон слишком быстрый, - проворчал Оптимус, и дал ему немного пространства - лечь удобнее. Зажимать здоровенный мощный корпус Прайма было гораздо приятнее, чем он сам мог предположить. Рассматривать черный металл вблизи, касаться ярких подсвеченных полос, с силой проводить по стыкам брони, так, чтобы вздрогнул под пальцами. Пытаться поддеть темную броню и залезть под нее пальцами. Мегатрон успешно справился с первым торможением, и сам охотно подавался под прикосновения, излучение его вспыхивало неровно.  
Они оба молчали, Оптимус не хотел сбить настрой, потихоньку собирающийся, проявляющийся под его лаской. Касаться, царапать, прижимать его к жесткой платформе, скользить ладонью вниз, вдруг отрывать руку, так, чтобы Мегатрону приходилось давить стон. Он постепенно расслаблялся, сбрасывал напряжение, и Оптимус действовал резче, жестче, запрокидывая его шлем, скользя глоссой по шейным магистралям, сбрасывая мощные разряды. Соединились как-то легко и быстро, Оптмиус даже не отследил раскрытия джампера и чужих портов, только ощутил возможность прожечь этот темный корпус разрядом - и прожег. Максимальный, какой только смог сгенерировать, чтобы Мегатрона не спасли от загруза даже усиленные контуры встроенных пушек. Этот крик просто до шлака выбивал, и Оптимус снова и снова вздергивал чужие системы, даже, не выдержав, двигая бедрами - наверняка будет куча царапин, и в ржу! Он скользнул глоссой в приоткрытый рот, и замкнул верхний шлюз, заставляя Мегатрона захлебываться энергоном, слизывая потеки, целуя снова и снова синхронно с загрузами портов. Пока шлаков Прайм не раскроется целиком, раскрывая броню над Искрой. Раздвигающиеся пластины Оптимус дернул в стороны, мгновенно влез под них пальцами, убирая механизмы грудного отсека от камеры Искры.  
\- Давай, Мегатронус, дай мне Искру. Еще раз...  
Мегатрон с рычанием дернулся, сжал пальцы на его плечевых блоках и потянул к себе, застонав от дернувшегося в системах джампера.  
\- Твоя Искра тоже... откроется!  
\- О да-а-а, - Оптимус на клик подпустил к контролю другого "себя", Прайму. - Как в самом начале, ты помнишь? Это был единственный доступный нам способ соединиться, пока ты не придумал эти...  
\- Джамперы? - ухмыльнулся Мегатронус сквозь начинавшееся слияние. - Я еще что-нибудь придумаю. Для тебя.  
\- Для Искр, - Оптимус уже вернулся, снова смотря не на древнего Мегатронуса. Нет, Мегатрон отличался, очень сильно отличился, и это буквально дергало Искру.  
Мысли все быстрее рассыпались, Оптимус сам коротко вскрикнул в слиянии, и вылетел в оффлайн, утащив Мегатрона.

 

43.

 

Вопль было слышно еще от дверей:  
\- ...атрон! Какого шлака ты срываешь меня с экспериментов! Я не твой шлаков раб, сам занимайся этими коло...  
Влетев, Старскрим затормозил так, что каблуки скрежетнули по полу. Он как будто в стену влетел, и смотрел так, что Оптимусу на клик стало неловко. Ничем таким уж особенным Оптимус прямо сейчас не занимался, даже рядом с Мегатроном и то не находился. Всего лишь активировал Звездный Клинок, чтобы проверить его состояние после потери.  
\- Ты?!.  
\- Вокалайзеры сорвешь, - буркнул Оптимус. Сделал взмах плазменным лезвием. - Ну, я.  
\- Старскрим? Не сорвет.  
\- Ты! - Старскрим пробежал несколько шагов, и обнял, чуть не сбив Оптимуса с ног, всем корпусом прижался, - актив! Какого шлака ты молчал!  
Он ткнулся шлемом в шейные магистрали и замер так.  
\- Ну ты просто киберблоха, - хмыкнул Оптимус. Ему даже ругаться расхотелось в клик, хотя раньше он предполагал высказать Старскриму некоторое количество претензий. - Слезь, ржа крылатая. Ты еще легче стал, что ли? Мегатрон, запрети ему облегчать корпус.  
\- Он орет про право меха на переделки. Рэтчет сказал, что больше не будет его менять, - Мегатрон ухмылялся, глядя в свои экраны.  
Старскрим со скрипом отлип, но все равно стоял рядом, рассматривая с неудобного ракурса - анализируя, сравнивая, проверяя что-то. Излучение Искры что ли считал? Оптимус задумчиво подергал его за крыло. Действительно, корпус изменился, непривычно было видеть Старскрима таким легким и удлиненным.  
\- Ты должен это прекратить, - отметил он. - Иначе даже пощупать в тебе ничего не останется.  
Джет фыркнул и вывернулся.  
\- Будет ощущение, что спарклинга коннектишь, - продолжил Оптимус.  
\- О, а ты собираешься?!  
\- Спарклинга? Нет, - Оптимус коротко сжал ему основание крыла, - тебя? Возможно. Надо же закрыть долг за ту подставу.  
Старскрим как будто метался между двух противоположных реакций, даже оптика вспыхивала - а потом махнул рукой и прижался снова, обнимая и запуская пальцы под верхний слой брони. Прогладил шарнир, изменился фейсплейтом и аккуратно вытащил из систем Оптимуса несколько тонких пластинок ржи.  
\- Та-а-а-ак!  
\- О. Хм, значит я все еще недостаточно очистился.  
\- Мегатрон! Этого срочно надо в дезку и проверить каждый шарнир и паз!  
\- Нет, - Оптимус рассмеялся, поймал длинные пальцы, и сжал - несильно, только чтобы ржа просыпалась на пол, - только если ты проверишь шарниры лично.  
\- Какое предложение я тут слышу! - Старскрим привычно изогнулся, только с его новым корпусом это движение задействовало все шарниры и части, не только бедренную секцию и ноги, как раньше. - А, мой Лорд?  
\- Непременно. Только после совещания в Сенате, ржа вас съешь. И вы оба будете присутствовать.  
\- Чтобы Квинтуса удар хватил?  
\- Именно за этим.  
\- Квинтус в сенате? - развеселился Оптимус, - ох шлак, кто?! Вы скажете, что и Льеджа опознали?  
\- Скажем, - Старскрим хищно ухмыльнулся.  
\- Неужели? И значит я могу его прибить? - линзы Оптимуса полыхнули глубинным отсветом.  
\- Я с ним уже побеседовал, - Мегатрон наконец закончил сводить в один бок нужную к этому заседанию информацию и собрал датапады. - Пойдем. Квинтус скрывался под именем Шоквейв.  
\- А Льедж? - Оптимус стремительно уходил в глубину, - надеюсь, ты его пытал? Ненавижу этот шлак! Он остался онлайн?  
Старскрим осторожно сделал шаг назад. Поймал на миг взгляд Мегатрона и еще осторожнее продолжил пятиться. Прайма, значит, ненавидит Льеджа. Плохая новость для Саундвейва. А то, что он все еще может вот так вот отодвигать Оптимуса от управления - плохая новость уже для них всех. Мегатрон щелкнул пальцами, и в командном блоке стало очень тихо. Погасли экраны. Изолирующие заглушки блокировали все каналы восприятия, ограничивая Кибертрон до этих стен.  
Оптика Праймы засветилась еще яростнее. Звездный Клинок загудел, отражая гнев хозяина.  
\- Перед отлетом Оптимус поставил мне несколько условий. Ты знаешь, как я ненавижу условия и ограничения, и все-таки я им последовал, - Мегатрон помолчал, - потому что я не психопат и не мегаломаньяк, и очень не хочу им стать. Помнишь их, Прайма?  
\- Мне безразличны эти условия.  
\- А мне - нет. - Мегатрон резко шагнул ближе, впритык, поймав его за талию и прижавшись. - Не принуждать, не устраивать репрессий, не быть тираном. И я хочу, чтобы ты придерживался этих условий и сам. Льедж Максима не хотел никого убивать, у этого шарка всего лишь идиотское чувство юмора.  
Прайма молчал несколько бриймов, напряженный, готовый прорубаться сквозь стены и корпуса - а потом коротко сдал назад, ощутимо расслабляясь. Гудение меча утихло.  
\- Ты ему хотя бы вмазал?  
\- Неоднократно, - Мегатрон ухмыльнулся, - а потом придумал ему наказание получше.  
Прайма вспыхнул линзами.  
\- Поставил ответственным за сбор информации из Каона и прочей ржи. Теперь он циклы напролет слушает пьяные вопли в барах и анализирует параноидальный бред на предмет заговоров и угроз.  
\- Надеюсь ему хватит рассудительности не приближаться ко мне, - вот теперь Прайма успокоился окончательно, и фиолетовые разряды ушли из Звездного Клинка. Он собрал меч обратно в сомкнутую форму, потянулся и коснулся шлема Мегатрона. - Пойдем. Вернее...  
Золотое сияние линз угасло, Оптимус тряхнул шлемом:  
\- Ненавижу, когда он так делает.  
\- Надеюсь, ты тоже не спешишь убивать Льеджа.  
\- Его работа ужасна, - Оптимус коротко хмыкнул, - что-то мне подсказывает, что он ей наслаждается. Неважно. Ты... выбрал очень правильный подход.  
Он пересматривал запись недавнего диалога, полностью ускользнувшего из сознания, и позволил Старскриму обнять себя, и подтолкнуть к выходу. И Мегатрону со второй стороны - тоже. Пробормотал только вполголоса:  
\- Вы шарки ржавые, добились все-таки чего хотели.  
Мегатрон потратил несколько кликов на расшифровку, вспомнил их первую встречу втроем, и неудержимо расхохотался. Следующим засмеялся и джет:  
\- О да!  
Оптимус вцепился в них обоих:  
\- Старскрим, сконнекчу. И тебя, Мегатрон... потом. Обязательно!


End file.
